My Summer Cowboy
by heartbond
Summary: When Bella Swan is fresh out of college she goes on a trip to South Carolina with her friends Alice and Rosalie but what happens when they meet the Cullen boys there.
1. Chapter 1

I was going on vacation with my best friends Rosalie Hale, our friend Alice was coming to stay for the summer in one more week we were going to South Carolina for the summer, courtesy of our parents. We were currently driving and we were thirty minutes away from our condo.

Rosalie is currently laying on my shoulder when a fly flew across the car and due to my bad singing went down my throat.

"ckkk-ckkc-ckk-ack Rosalie-cough-cough- help meeeeee!" My wild banshee screaming caused Rosalie to wake up.

" Bella what the hell are you doing fuckin drive and stop hacking like my grandpa!"

"c-c-c- ack I can't,cck I swallowed a bug c-c-c." I was expecting Rosalie to pat my back to help me get the bug out but instead Rosalie started pointing and laughing after she was done she then started patting my back, finally the bug came up but it landed in Rosalie's face and she started screaming causing me to bump in to the side of the road making our tire blow out.

I picked the bug out off of Rosalies face and she stopped screaming. We eventually got out the car to check out our tire,when I bumped into Rose.

"WTF? Rose what the proble-" I saw 3 guys playing football on the beach Rosalie started taking off her clothes and searching around for our swimsuits she threw mine at me and started changing.

"Rose we can't change out her some one might see!"

"Then get in the car and change." We both got in the car and changed our swimsuits,and walked onto the beach.I was about to lay down when Rosalie pulled me right back up.

"Bella you can't make me go over there alone it's against the besties rules."

"Hmph. Fine I'll go but I want the blonde one." I looked over just as he tossed the ball, and oh my gosh how can he look so good doing just that, I wonder what else he can do with that body.

" fine I wanted the big one either way, just look at him."

"Rosalie can we at least swim first, I mean its really pretty and noone else is out for right now."

"yeah, yeah lets do that first then we'll go talk to them." Me and Rose ran out to the water and started swimming and splashing each the sun was starting to rise rose and I got out of the water, only to see the 3 guys we were watching earlier watching us I nudged Rose and she noticed and sauntered over to them and she sat right in between the big one and the blonde, so I had no choice but to follow Rose and lay back inbetween the blonde and the one with reddish hair. The silence was getting awkward after awhile so I decided to speak up.

"Well I'm Bella the one who so rudely interupted is-"

"Bells you know we wouldn't be over here if I hadn't done anything and you were the one going on and on about the oh so sexy head of blonde hair you saw." I blushed the brightest shade of red that you could ever find.

"Well Rosalie your'e the one that stopped us so you could talk to the big one that you want to jump!"

"Yes Bella I do want to jump him but I don't know his name, so your name would be"

"Emmett Cullen" Then he started laughing."Just so you know Rosalie you can jump me anytime you want.


	2. Chapter 2

I and Rosalie openly stared at this Emmett Cullen.

"What I know when I see a pretty lady and they don't make themselves known quite like that often, and never like that, therefore pretty lady how would you like to go for a walk?"

"Sure."

Rosalie got up and dusted herself off; I could not believe she was going to leave me with two boys I barely even know.

"Rosalie you better come back with your swimsuit intact." She laughed at me and said "I make no promises."

I saw her walk off with Emmet in the distance, therefore leaving me alone with two hot guys I barely knew.

"Well I'm Jasper and this is Edward"

"As I said before I'm Bella." I said with a smile.

"So Bella what's a cutie like you all the way out here?"

I was about to answer when Edward interrupted "Jasper, maybe Bella doesn't want to answer that it might be personal."

"Actually Edward it's really not I and Rosalie are staying here for the rest of the summer our friend Alice should be here in a week." I then turned my attention to Jasper who looked like he was in a silent argument with Edward. His eyes kept changing from anger, pleading, resolve and something else I couldn't really identify.

Me and Jasper went back to our conversation when I realized it was getting really late and at some part Edward had decided to get up and swim, so I excused my self and swam over to Edward.

"Hey, uh sorry Edward I really didn't mean to like bore or keep you out of the conversation sorry."

"Bella it's alright I can tell you like Jasper, you guys have chemistry and stuff so….yeah. Good luck."

I got out of the water to go talk to Jasper again, and I walked up on the beach. I sat next to him looking at the sky when he turned over to me and said "Bella do you have a boyfriend?" I blushed and replied "Not at the moment." Sending a wink towards him I said "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Not right now but maybe I will have one soon."

**AN: Ooooo Jasper and Bella my fave couple. thx for reading my story ppl's =D if you have any questions comments or suggestions just click the button and typr them down thx guys and all comments are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rosalie had eventually come back with Emmet hair disheveled, wobbly walking, and the smirk of a woman who was thoroughly satisfied. I and Rose ended up in our car again with the new tire on it. We were now driving to our condo.

"So Bella what do you think of Emmett!"

"Well I guess he seems pretty cool I mean he was nice I guess I didn't really get to know him because someone had to have sexy time with Emmet time, so what did you guys do?"

"We only did heavy making out no clothes were removed, so don't worry your prude ass about it."

"I am not a prude; I'm just waiting for the right person."

"Suuure Bella suuure. You just can't get laid that's what I think."

"You think I can't get laid?"

"Yes I think you can't get laid Bella."

"Okay then how about a bet, if I don't get laid by the end of the summer I have to….."

"Run around the airport nude when we get back home."

"If I do get laid though when we get back home you have to do it instead,"

"Deal?"

"Deal"

We spent the rest of the ride in silence after that when we arrived at the condo me and Rose were pushing to get the biggest room I eventually won though the entire room was black and white the walls were white and the ceiling was black the bedspread was white with intricate designs of black, there was also a flat screen TV dresser, a walk in closet and my own bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning when I woke up I couldn't believe I had made that bet I mean seriously I'm a virgin. At least if Jasper does it I won't mind tehehe =D.

I walked into Rose and I's kitchen to see her cooking eggs and talking on her phone, so I decided to listen in on her conversation.

"Of course we'll meet you there… I'll be sure to bring Bella…. Hmmm, what's Jasper's favorite color? Thanks babe ttyl."

When Rose turned around she jumped.

"Eeeeeeek… gosh you could have at least said something you friggin' scared me just coming up in here like the creep walker!"

"Sorry Rose, what are we doing tonight?"

"Were going out to this new club called Midnight Sun"

"What time?"

"The usual 8:00"

"Alright I'm going to go and take a shower then, then we can go shopping for dresses and crap is that alright with you?"

"Yeah sure now get out and get your ass in the shower!"

So I walked to the bathroom with my toiletries and shaved, washed my hair, and body. After that I brushed my teeth and got ready to go to the mall. I wore my grey skinny jeans with a dark blue cami with the matching grey vest, and my favorite flip-flops. Rose and taken the car to go buy groceries so I decided to walk around and go to the beach.

I saw little kids playing around with their mom's and dad's and I wished that was a luxury I could have had when I was a little kid. I stayed out in the water for #0 minutes when Rose came to get me to go shopping. (Boooo! I mean yay! Urgh)

When we got to the mall it was HUGE! When I say huge I don't mean big like a mansion I mean big like the President's House except there were no beds (Alice would love it here.). Rosalie and I eventually decided on some dresses. Rosalie's dress was a beautiful red dress that was short and strapless it only went to mid thigh to and she got these really cute fuck me heels to go with them.

Now my dress was a blue dress with a v-line that went straight down and stopped right under my bra (that means I'll have to get a new bra. *shudder*). I told Rosalie this and when we paid for our dresses she dragged me into Victoria's Secret much to my dismay. Their was an old pervert with no teeth that kept looking at me and it was creeping me out. So I asked Rose if we could leave, but that would mean I had to go bra-less, well you get my point so I stayed in the store for nearly an hour looking for a bra and panties.

Soon enough though we had to go home and get ready.


	5. Chapter 5

**An/:** This chapter is dedicated to Calina Maluagita Volturi you really helped to give me an extra boost to finish this story thank you for the review; D

When me and Rose pulled up to the club there was this really long line that Rosalie, of course got us through, we looked inside to go meet the guys and they had a private booth near the back, and Emmett was waving frantically at them. Rosalie dragged me over there and sat next to Emmett while I sat very close to Jasper he was so close I could smell his scent I was about to lean over and sniff him when Emmet said something.

"Um guys I need your attention for this it's really important." I don't know why but he said it like it was something very serious, for a moment he had me worried.

"What is it Emmett you know you can tell us and we won't tell anybody."He took another deep breath and said. "I'm pregnant."

Jasper turned a little red in the face and said "Emmett that's not-"Jasper was cut off by none other than Emmett who started fake sobbing. "Jasper you shouldn't yell at me while I'm in this state! You're the father anyway! Ugh. *sniffle*sniffle*. By then Rosalie, Edward, and I were in hysterics.

"Emmett what the fuck we've never even had sex I'm straight, but let me humor you for one second and tell me how this 'baby' was conceived" said Jasper looking annoyed, but the twitching in his lips gave him away and he burst out laughing.

Just then our drinks came and Emmett picked his up but Jasper snatched it away from him and downed it.

"Jasper what the fuck man that was mine!"

"Emmett pregnant men should not be drinking I'm not letting you drink this." I and Rose busted out laughing again and Edward was about to.

"Fine then Jasper goddamn it I'm not pregnant." Then Emmett snatched Jasper's drink and downed his while everyone was laughing at him.

Then Jasper asked me to dance when the song Your Love is My Drug came on, of course I said yes.

Maybe I need some rehab,  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I've got a sick obsession,  
I'm seeing it in my dreams (I was grounding my hips into him.)

I'm looking down every alley,  
I'm making those desperate calls  
I'm staying up all night hoping,  
Hit my head against the walls (Head-banging while hip rolling)

What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind (hips swinging with the beat)

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love (shimmy to the floor)

Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice  
But left to my own devices I'm addicted it's a crisis! ( I turned around and pressed myself into him

My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy  
My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead ( I felt how hard he was and I groaned)

What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried (jasper moved his hands from my hands to my hips)

I just can't get you off my mind

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love

I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you are away ( and we danced)

So I got a question;  
Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?  
Is my love, your drug?  
(Huh) Your drug? (Huh) your drug? (Huh) your drug?  
Is my love, your drug? (His face was close to mine and moving closer)

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love (x2) (but then the song ended and we both jerked back)

Heyyy heyyy your love, your love, your love, your love (whispered) is my drug  
I like your beard

After that we went back to the table and I was looking all flustered but so was Jasper….OMGosh I just practically raped him on the dance floor. But oh my gosh I almost kissed him and I wanted to, too.

The table conversation was getting boring after awhile and the club was getting a little lifeless so we decided to leave.

I asked Rose to meet me at the car, and she went off to say goodbye to Emmet I exchanged number with the boys, and we told them how Alice was getting in tomorrow so we had to leave, Rose, Emmett, and Edward left to wait for us in their cars and when I was about to walk out I was grabbed by my waist. I was about to scream but I saw it was only Jasper.

"Bella I would like you to know that when I start something I finish it." And then he kissed me, I swear to god I could see fireworks, then his tongue darted through my lips and, Urgh he tastes so good like peppermint tobacco and leather yummy, and all mine. We both broke apart panting, then he walked me to Rose's car and we drove off I fell asleep, but not before calling Alice and told her the whole story of what's going on here she promised not to go after the 'Sexy Texan' or "The Bulk Man' but she made no promises to not go after the 'Brooding Prude'.

AN /: Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews remember I'm always looking for ideas so if you have any please do tell.


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning I felt a small pixie like thing jumping on my bed.

"Bella. Bella! Wake we're going over the guy's house in one hour to go swimming in their pool get in your sexiest swimsuit and get up.

I refused and stayed right where I was but soon enough I was rolling off the bed and onto the floor, I guess I shouldn't have slept that close to the edge of the bed anyway.

I eventually got up to go take a shower after my heart to heart with Alice, my pixie bff.

Once I bathed and everything I found Rosalie and Alice talking in the kitchen and Alice said "I want in on this bet, although the rules have to change."

Rosalie and I agreed on this and we agreed on whoever got laid by their man last had no run around in the airport but in a bikini, instead of naked.

We all changed in to our swimsuits and I must say we all looked hot Alice had her usual spiky hair but she had on no makeup and she was wearing a white bikini with a cheery design on it, Rose was also wearing no makeup but she had on a green one piece with the sides cut out and sparkles on the edges where as I was a little plain looking in my red bikini with a silver circle and the bottoms were no different with a silver circle piecing the bottoms together. We then put on our cover ups and got in our car to drive over to the guys.

Surprisingly, the guys condo was only two down from ours we could have walked Jasper came out the house with his red swim trunks on, Edward came out with black swim trunks on and Emmett came out wearing…..a Speedo made of stretch material and a matching swimming cap, but the worst part is that half his dick was out of it and the hair was showing Rosalie, Alice, and I burst out laughing. Jasper and Edward looked confused and then Edward turned around and started yelling at Emmett.

"Damn it Emmett we were supposed to look awesome and hot and here you are in the Speedo that you wore in second grade ugh Emmet go change and for god's sake pick out a suit that hides at least half your dick!"

We looked at each other and then burst out laughing again and Rosalie took a picture of Emmett in his umm 'outfit' when the boys weren't looking. Now Jasper and Edward were both scolding Emmett when apparently Emmett had enough of the yelling and pantsed Edward right there in front of us was Edwards's dick.

Edward looked mortified and picked up his trunks, but it was too late and we had already seen it and we busted out laughing again. Jasper was now hunched over in laughter and Emmett was now wagging his ass up the stairs to change in to his swimming trunks.

Alice, Rosalie, and I were now rolling on the ground in laughter, while Edward was now red-faced on the porch until Emmett came down stairs threw Rosalie over his shoulder cave-man style and brought her over to the back yard where the pool was.

Alice had decided to try and get a suntan and she and Edward were really hitting it off, while Rosalie was swimming with Emmett in the pool, I noticed Jasper wasn't outside so I went inside to look for him I found him in what I guess was his room, he was laying down on the bed with his eyes closed.

"Jasper are you asleep?"

"No. Come lay down with me."

"On the bed?"

"Unless you like the floor yes, why would you even ask, are you scared of me Bella?"

"Pfht puh-leaze no, I am not." So I layed down next to him and he wrapped his arms around me and I felt….. Safe.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning wrapped in someone's arms and I heard a chuckle "Good morning beautiful."

"Jasper?"

"Mhm, were you expecting someone else."

I sighed with fake disappointment and said "Yeah I was hoping you were this really hot tall blonde that looks great in a swimsuit."

"Oh I'm sorry Bella I didn't know you liked Rosalie I'll tell Emmett to back off." I could tell he was faking though.

"Eww I was just kidding I was talking about you, you douche."

"Oh so I'm a tall hot blonde?" My cheeks flushed with embarrassment, and I finally realized where I was.

" Oh my gosh Jasper do Alice and Rosalie know I'm here, they're probably worried about me thinking I ran away and-"

"Bella calm down Rose and Alice know that you're here, and they are actually here right now they slept over here tonight much to Edward and Emmett's delight."

"Oh okay well I've gotta take a shower and everything and then I can go,why don't you guys come over tomorrow for a sleepover and stuff it could be fun."

"Okay I'll swing the idea by the guys."


	8. Chapter 8

Jasper, Emmett, and Edward had all loved the idea of a sleepover with each other Rosalie, Alice, and I were setting things up all day, and Rosalie bought alcohol for the games we were going to play.

I and the girls decided to have some fun first and sneak over there to see what they were doing; we decided to look through their windows.

So Alice, Rosalie, and I snuck over there to look in the windows and we passed Emmett's first. Emmet was being Emmett and he was dressed in some Spongebob Squarepants underwear singing Hannah Montana. We decided to leave him alone and move to Edwards's window he was throwing things out of his dresser, everything was landing all over the place and Edwards brush actually flew into Alice's hair sending Rosalie and I into a fit of giggles, and then Edward shouted "Emmett where the hell are my condoms!" which of course made us laugh harder. Then we went over to Jaspers window and he was blowing balloons made of condoms. (I guess that answers Eddie's question.)

Then Edward barged into the room. "What the hell man, that was my last pack."

Jasper just started laughing and said "Hahaha it's not like you were going to use them anytime soon."

"Maybe I was" and then a branch caught onto Rosalie's hair and she started screaming alerting the guys that we were there. Emmett came barreling to the window while Edward and Jasper sprinted over to it.

"Oh shoot Rosalie we have to hurry come on, uh, uh, uh Belly you de-tangle Rosalie's hair and hurry!"

I detangled Rosalie's hair as fast as I could but it apparently wasn't fast enough and the guys caught us, well they caught Rosalie, Alice and I running away that is. We ran to our condo and slammed the door shut hoping that maybe they didn't see us. That wasn't likely though. They probably thought that we were some type of robbers or something now.

That was until we heard the door knock and the guys were on the other side, with their sleeping bags, holding a piece of Rosalie's hair. Then Emmett started banging his shoulder on the door and at the same time the door opened Alice shouted "Every woman for themselves!"

We all took off running I didn't know who was following me I only hoped that it wasn't Emmett. I eventually settled for hiding behind the grandfather clock in the living room. It wasn't even two minutes later that I heard that beautiful southern voice.

"Bellaaaaa, oh Bella. You really don't have to hide form me I'm not going to hurt you."

Oh my gosh his voice was getting closer, and closer and.

"Oh Bella there you are, now come on come out it won't be that bad."

I could really use some alcohol right now.

"You're not going to torture me or anything right?"

"Of course not."

"O-okay then but don't even think about trying anything."I stepped out, and was immediately pulled against his chest. Then next came his lips, pressed against mine. I swear I really couldn't help but kiss him back. Then his tongue came in contact with mine and we fought for dominance, and right when I was about to win, he hauled me cave-man style over his shoulder.

"Guys I've got Bella!" Oh my gosh that was a trap I fell straight into it to. At least I was getting a great view of his ass. Right in front of my face so what else could I do but bite that fine piece of man meat.

He gave a high pitched yelp followed by a lot of grumbling the only two words I could identify was "naughty minx".

He set me on the couch on his lap somehow, and Alice and Rosalie were the exact same way except Alice was snuggled into Edward and Rosalie was making out with Emmett.

We had the vodka and tequila rolling around and we we're all a bit tipsy by now so no one bothered to object when Emmett shouted "Truth or Dare!"

We all agreed and sat in a circle Alice spun the waaay empty bottle of tequila, and it landed on Emmett.

"Emmett-hiccup-truth or dare.

"Dare! Truth is for pansies like Edwaf"

"Heeeey I'm not a panties' I'm a man-hiccup"

"Okay Emmett I dare you to give that sexy banana a blow job while putting the banana in Edward's mouth and you have to eat in when you're done."

Emmett swayed over to the banana and said "Were gonna have fun tonight."

Emmett stuffed the banana in Edward's mouth and began to bob his head up and down before eating it when he was done he said. "To-do!"

Even drunk Edward managed to look mortified.

Emmett then spun and it landed on Edward "Edwug I dare you to across the street and tell Miss Jenkins that you've been a very naughty boy in need of a punishment." We all burst out laughing, and made our way to Misses Jenkins house. Instead of the 80 year old woman we expected to find there, there was an 18 year old looking boy, Edward was too drunk to notice though and instead of saying what Emmett told him to say he slurred his way through "Is your firkin grandma home I'm drunk and I've been naughty and I would like some old lady pussy?" The 18 year old slammed the door in his face and came back out with a huge riffle. "Dude that's my grandma and if you ever talk about her pussy again I'm going to shoot you."

Edward then said "Whoa that's a huge cock I don't think that'll fit up my ass I guess I'll leave instead." Then Edward walked away back to our condo, and when the door closed we all scampered out of the bushes laughing all the way when we got back Edward was passed out. But we still continued with our game. And the bottle landed on Jasper.

"Ooooo it's the sexy Texans turn I wanna do it pleaseeeee." Alice said

We all nodded in agreement except for jasper.

"Now Jasper truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

"Okay Jasper I dare you to give Edward a lap dance!"

"He's knocked out though that wouldn't be nice and –uh"

"It's either Emmett or Edward." He was silent for a moment and then said "I'll take the prude."

Then the song 'Single Ladies' came on and Jasper got up.

All the single ladies (7x)

Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, we just broke up(Jasper sauntered over to Edward)  
I'm doing my own little thing  
you Decided to dip but now you wanna trip  
Cuz another brother noticed me (Jasper started to shimmy in front of Edward like a stripper)  
I'm up on him, he up on me  
dont pay him any attention  
cuz i cried my tears, GAVE three good years (Jasper hold up 3 fingers  
Ya can't be mad at me

[Chorus]  
Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it (Emmett give jasper a cat call)  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh x2 (Jasper gives Emmett the middle finger)

(Chorus)Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it (jasper starts flipping his hand pointing to the middle finger)

I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans (jasper throws Edwards leg around his waist and pulls his pants up)  
acting up, drink in my cup  
I couldnt care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Dont pay him any attention  
Cuz you had your turn  
But now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me (Jasper grinds his pelvis into Edward)

(Chorus)

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it (Jasper keeps dancing and shimmies to the floor)  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh 2x

Don't treat me to the things of this world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve (Jasper runs his finger's through Edward's hair)  
Is a man that makes me, then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm the one you WANT (Jasper trails his hands down Edward's chest)  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost I'll be gone

All the single ladies (7x)  
Now put your hands up  
woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh (Edward get's a hard-on)  
oh oh oh 2x

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it (Jasper runs away, screaming)  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it woo oh ooh 2x

By the end of jaspers 'dance' we were laughing thinking we should have gotten that shit on camera.

We found Jasper shaking in my room and we took him back into the living room the bottle spun on Alice and he said

"I dare you to kiss Rosalie and Bella!"

"Oh that easy." Emmett and Jaspers eyes sparkled as Alice got closer to each of us.

Then Alice kissed both of us on the cheek.

"Heeey that was not a kiss."

"Yes it was it was a kiss on the cheek, and you didn't specify where I had to kiss them just that I had to kiss them."

While Alice smiled triumphantly Jasper and Emmett huffed grumbling under their breath like children.

When the bottle landed on Rosalie Emmett dared her to of course make out with him for 3 whole minutes, after that was done I tried to escape but jasper caught me around the waist. "Ah-ah-ah Swan you won't be going anywhere."

I accepted my fate and said "Truth"

There was a collective groan around the room. Until Alice said " Okay then that makes it a little harder but, what were your thought when you first saw jasper Edward and Emmett.

Jasper and Emmett looked at me expectantly, Alice looked smug, and Rosalie was just laughing.

"Well-uh for- um ah- Emmett my first thought's were I don't know why Rose would date him he might crush her once he gets his cock in."

Emmett then said "Hmmm so belly here thinks I have a titan sized cock, would you like to find out?"

"Ummm ah no thank you, but umm with Edward I was thinking he's sexy but he needs to get the stick out of his ass, and well with uh jasper I'd rather not say."

I gave them my best smile hoping they would relent, but then Alice had to open her big mouth "Nope Bellsy what were your thoughts on Jasper."

" I thought that _I wanna eat him like posicles on a cold day._

""What did you say Bella"

"I said I wanted to lick him like a popsicle on a cold day." I said while blushing in utter embarrassment, I thought jasper would be mad but instead he whispered in my ear "Maybe you'll get the chance to one day darlin' "

5mins. Later

We all decided to go to sleep so we left Edward , and me and jasper went to my room and I slept with his arms around me all night.

**AN:/ Thanks everybody for reading and reviewing my story I'm still looking for ideas so, seriously just click the little button and I'll put your idea in their if I like it, and I'll give you credit for your possibly super-fanta-blast-ic idea anyways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up the next morning with one of those pounding headaches that can only be caused by alcohol.

I tried to get up only to have Jasper's arms tighten around me, so I attempted o try to get up a couple more times which only made the arms tighter, and tighter, and tighter. This soon enough had me crushed against Jaspers chest.

And then I felt the morning wood, oh my gosh it feels good how is that going to fit! Gah oh well Ill worry about that later. I tried to turn in Jasper's arms which thankfully worked and now I was facing him, awe he looks so cute when he's sleeping his eyes were closed and his lips were slightly open making and adorable pout, and I wanted to take a picture but being this close was preventing it. I eventually scooted under his arms and decided to take a shower.

I got my towels and the shampoo and all that other crap I need for a shower. I washed up shaved and I was about to walk across the hall to my room, when I saw Jasper, his eyes darkened considerably when he saw me, and I blushed and tried to walk away, but he grabbed me and gave me one of those heart stopping kisses but I did somehow manage to stop and walk away, I slid on my robe and Rose and Alice were already up.

We had decided to make brownies but then I heard a splat beside me so I turned to Alice and she had brownie batter all over her Jimmy Choo's. Alice slowly turned around threw batter in Rose's hair, which stopped Rose from her laughing fit.

"Rose those were priceless shoes, I had to wait 6 months for these to get here in this color!"

"Do you know how long this is going to take me to get out of my hair!"

They we're bickering back and forth while I was laughing my ass off which probably wasn't a good idea because I felt some of the brownie batter hit me in the face, lucky for me my eyes were closed.

After that Alice, Rosalie and I became involved in a full blown brownie war.

We hadn't noticed we were screaming at each other to so when Emmett came barging into the kitchen with a bat we all screamed, except for Alice who threw brownie mix that landed on the crotch of his boxer briefs.

Emmett screamed and said "Now who volunteer's to lick this of hmm, Rosie?" then he gave that broad dimpled grin that had us all rolling on the floor.

Then Edward walked behind Emmett and pantsed him and said "Payback's a bitch fucker." And we were laughing even harder that before when Emmett chased after Edward only to land face down on the floor because he didn't pull his boxers back up.

So we were all laughing around, and that's how Jasper found us Alice, Rosalie and I on the floor covered in chocolate laughing at Emmett, Emmett with his underwear around his ankles on the floor laughing, and Edward hunched over laughing at Emmett.

Around an hour later we all decide to go outside and have a little picnic so Edward and Jasper were debating on what to cook, when we hear

"Ooooo! A squirrel!" Emmett then decides it would be fun to chase after the squirrel, but then the squirrel bit Emmett's hand so now instead of enjoying a nice cook-out with friends we were at the hospital, with Emmett so he could get treatment from the squirrel that may have had rabies. Rose was continuously bitching out at Emmett and hitting him on the head, Emmett was waving his hand in little kids faces to scare them off, and Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I were laughing our asses of while the doctors gave us dirty looks.

Around thirty minutes later the doctors admitted Emmett in and he got this shot with a huge big ass needle. It was scary looking, and Emmett screamed when he saw it. On the bright side we were able to go home after that though, but it was too late to do anything, so we all went to our respective condos and made plans to see each other tomorrow.

**AN: / Okay I know that this chapter was waaay short, but I'm busy now (my cousins came to visit from California.) and I have a little bit of writers block so pleassse if you have ANY type of idea's for my story even really really stupid ones like Edwards poops or some type of stuff like that please share it with me thx- heartbond =D**


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning I woke up to a bed with no Jasper, and if you've had his arms around you you'd understand how that affected my mood. As Rosalie put it I was being a crab ass. We got dressed and everything and decided to go over to the boys house, they didn't even bother to lock their door.

When we got inside we each went into 'our guys' rooms, when I walked in I was not expecting to see this…..

In Jaspers room Emmett, and Jasper were all playing Pokémon like some 8 year old boys**(AN:/ no offense to any people that still play Pokémon) **I prayed that Edward wasn't also in here, Alice would be devastated

I decided to keep quiet though and see if they were only kidding around though, god I hoped so!

Emmett all of a sudden "Bulbasaur attack Charizard!"

"Nooo! That was my last one Emmett you said you would go easy on me."

"Jasper play like a man and at least try to beat me."

"I did try you just beat me an-"

"I creamed your ass again dude!" oh my god how long had they been playing this stupid game!

It was at that moment that my clumsiness kicked in, and I was sent flying into the room.

"Eeeeppp! Um hey guys watcha playin'?"

"Oh my gosh Bella please tell me that you didn't see anything before this happened! My god Emmett I told you that we shouldn't have played this stupid game now we're officially lame."

"I bet Bella thinks it's hot that we play blackjack don't you Bella?" Emmett said with a hopeful expression.

"Pfht Emmett puh-leaze you two were playing Pokémon and by the way that is so not cool especially when you're out of college that's just, wow and you two know how to play that's just sad."

"Awww come on Bells."

I then busted out laughing "Alice, Rose Emmett and jasper play Pokémon'!"

Rosalie and Alice trailed along with Edward and stared at Emmett and jasper then they're abandoned Pokémon game, and started laughing except for Rosalie who just shook her head sadly and walked away with a smirk on her face.

Me and Alice soon followed after, and decided to go over later when they were done playing.

3 hours later.

We we're still in our condo painting our nails and gossiping like old women in the grocery store when we decided that we needed to go shopping, we we're soon in the car on our way to the neighborhood Wal-Mart.

Rose got a buggy and Alice just looked disgruntled and in her words "I can't be seen here what if they think I'm here to buy clothes instead?"

So Rose and Alice walked off leaving me to shop by myself. Eventually the pixie and Barbie did get tired and we were on our way home it was late at night so I decided to take a shower before I went to bed, so I set my pajamas on the bed and walked across the hall to the bathroom with my towel.

2 mins later.

The water was piping hot and I was almost done with my shower when I noticed I forgot to bring my pajamas into the bathroom, so after I was done washing up I walked across the room and saw jasper… in my bed… climbing through my window, when he discovered he got caught he started to blush, Awww he's so cute.

"Ummm…. Jasper what are you doing in my room?"

"Well I uh I wanted to ask you a question." He looked kind of nervous now that I think about it.

"Okay ask away, hey that rhymed!"

"Well do you wanna go out?"

"Oh yeah that would be cool I'll go ask Rose and Alice."

"No, no Bella I meant just you and me like an um date date with no Emmett farting, Rosalie's mirrors, Alice's pixe-ness, and Edward's brooding."

"Oh-um-"I guess he took my silence the wrong way because he was rambling now.

"I mean I understand if you don't want to, and you don't have to or anything I was asking because I like you Bella like a lot and I thought that it wou-"

"Stop rambling I would love to go out with you." I guess he forgot I was in the room because he started shouting "YES!" and dancing all over my room it was really funny but it was also kinda cute at the same time. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8:00" and then he moved out my window.

Wow I have a date with Jasper *sigh* I fell onto my bed and went to sleep with dreams of Jasper getting eating by bunnies- and I saved him =D.

**AN: / Thankyou to Rebecca Brooks for the idea's for the next chapter your awesome! Lol, I have more ideas now for the story, but you guys could help ya know =D lollz anyways I know I haven't reviewed in a LOOOOOOOONG time and I'm trying to update sooner now, but with school starting and everything it's a little hard, but anyways thanks for reading and please review if you liked the chapter or have any idea for my story.**

**-heartbond**


	11. Chapter 11the date

I was tying up my boots to get ready to go hiking, Emmett had this great idea while counting his cheerios this morning that we should go hiking today, and since Emmett was all excited about it we all agreed. 40 minutes later we started on the trail and another 30 minutes later Alice wailed "I'm boreeeeed!" but she at least had the decency the looked sheepish when all the animals ran or flew away.

Then all of a sudden Emmett paled and screamed "Eeeeppp squirrel!" and his face got even paler and he said "Awww man I'll be right back I gotta take a shit."

Everybody's mouth dropped open in surprise while Emmett ran to the port-o-potties. When Alice decided to go to the bathroom as well and about five minutes later we heard Alice and Emmett both screaming "HELLLP!"

We took off running like batman and when we saw the situation we cracked up laughing in one port-o-potty was Alice whose butt was stuck in the little whole and Emmett was also stuck but instead of his butt being stuck his head was stuck in the toilet while his bare-ass was full on display. Finally one of us got some coherency to speak.

"Emmett what the fuck happened to you!"

"The squirrel followed me into the bathroom and I hit my head and now this, my head is gonna smell like shit HELP meeeeee please I not old enough to die, oh and watch out for my ass I didn't get to wipe yet"

"Ewwwwww" Rosalie screeched and decides to help Alice which was fairly easy, and she got out without a scratch, Emmett however took two hours to get out.

We were on our way home now when Emmett says "I never got to finish my shit damn squirrel's always ruining my fun humph."

We just laughed at him and turned to our house and as everyone was going in jasper pulled me back to his chest and whispered in my ear "I believe we have a date in about an hour Ms. Swan."

I let out one of those involuntary shivers, and then I moaned when his lips started trailing down my throat and then he was gone.

"Get ready I'll be back to pick you up in an hour." Then he preceded to walk down to his condo leaving me all hot and bothered. Let's just say when I went inside I had an ice cold shower. When I was finally in my room I did my make-up with earth tones the Alice said would 'enhance my beauty' I rummaged through my closet and eventually decided on some dark wash skinny jeans and a red halter top with sparkles along the v-neck line. I was all set and ready to go but I still had about 10 minutes when Alice and Rosalie came busting into my room.

"Bella we need to borrow you-"The words died on Alice's lips after she saw me watching Spongebob.

"Oh my god! You're going on a date and you didn't tell me who are you going with? Where are you going? Did you pack the condoms; you're on birth control right? What kind of da-"

"Alice shut up to answer all of your questions yes I'm going on a date, I didn't tell you because I knew you would act like this, I'm going with Jasper, I don't know where we're going, I won't be using a condom tonight….. I think and yes I am on birth control Alice any questions.

She opened her mouth to answer but the door bell rang in just the nick-o-time. I ran to the door before Alice or Rosalie could even get out of my room. I opened the door and there stood jasper looking like a god. He had on some dark wash baggy jeans that were low on his lips , and if you looked hard enough you could see the tantalizing v leading down to my (hopefully) soon to be property, and a black button up shirt, but the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows showing of his muscular arms.

And as quickly as I saw him the faster we we're moving out the door to get away from the clutches of Alice.

Jasper took me to one of those beach bonfire things that they have down there and afterwards we went horseback riding. I got to ride on his horse *sigh*.

_I wish I could ride him._

"What was that darlin'?"

"Oh my gosh you did not hear that did you because if you did please forget it."

We were currently walking to the car when I felt his hand on my back and his lips by my ear.

"Now what could be so bad that you won't tell me, I don't like secrets Bella?"

I was getting really turned on so I stepped away from his body and moved towards his car when I suddenly felt his body pinning me to the car, and oh my god this felt so good it should be illegal.

"Bella I'll find out soon enough so you should tell me now."

"N-n-no." Oh no I was stuttering I never stutter. His face was moving closer to mine now and I could feel his breath on my face and it really wasn't helping.

"Are you sure, I have ways to convince you." He dragged his lips down my neck and back again gently nipping against my ear and I was breathing really heavy now, talk about embarrassing.

"Fine." I managed to squeak out that one word before his lips were lightly pressed onto mine if I could just move a little closer.

"Now what were you saying."

"I-I-I uh said that I wanted to ride you."

"If you wanted a piggy back ride you could have asked."

"Um no, I meant I wanna ride your dick all night long."

I explained with a cheeky grin, and now Jasper looks shocked, and then I felt something twitch against my leg.

"I would like that but we've gotta get home I'm sure pixie and Blondie are worried about you."

"Your right I didn't tell them about our date either their will most likely be hell to pay when I get back."

"Well if you want to avoid them you could stay with me, in my bed."

And that's exactly what I did, I fell asleep in Jaspers well defined arms horny, happy, and safe.


	12. Chapter 12

Alice pov.

I was going to kill that girl when she got home, going out on a date with 'The Sexy Texan' without telling me OR Rosalie, maybe she doesn't like me anymore….puh-leaze not possible. Urgh I am going to torture that girl with some serious shopping.

Speak of the devil, I stood by the door waiting for her to open it, and finally she opens the door, and see's me.

"Um, ah, hey Alice." Oh I can't be mad at my bff.

"Eeeeeeeppppppp how did it go? Where did he take you? Why didn't you come home last night, did you lose your v-card….congrats you did!"

"Alice no I didn't he was a total gentleman."

"Damn."

"I know but it was great. We went to the beach, and after that horseback riding, I wanted to stay at his house to avoid the wrath of Alice, and that's all so far, and were going to an amusement park tomorrow with the guys."

"EEEEEEEeeeeee! Okay Bella you're forgiven."

"For what I didn't do anything."

**Bella pov.**

What the heck Urgh. Alice is so weird I just walked away to take a shower.

"Details later young lady!" Alice shouted after me.

"Sure." Ahh encompassing heat (in the shower) I grabbed the soap and washed up, I shampooed and everything yay!

I got dressed in my blue jean short shorts and a tank top (my relaxing outfit) I was planning on relaxing all day when Rosalie and Alice busted into my room and dragged me off the couch and Stuffed me in the car. We were going to the guy's condo then we were going to Wal-Mart for (gulp) condoms talk about embarrassing. Emmett would have a field day if he found out about this. Talk about the walk of shame.

Anyway we pulled up to the guys house and Alice didn't even bother to knock she just opened the door and let herself in. We saw the normal thing for the guys they were all sitting on the couch watching Spongebob Jasper was on the love seat and Edward and Emmett were sitting on opposite sides of the couch, and Edward kept squirming away from Emmett because he kept trying to sniff his ass like a dog.

Luckily Alice decided to announce her arrival by walking over to Edward and plopping herself in his lap giving him a kiss on the cheek, Rose did something similar, except she straddled Emmett and begun a make-out session. I tried to be more civil and sit next to jasper but as he became aware of my intention's he reached over and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into his chest. He started trailing kisses up my neck, nibbling on my ear.

"What's wrong you don't want to participate in Rose and Emmett's activities, I think I deserve a kiss."

"I- uh-eee-u" he turned me towards him to face him. "I'm sorry Bella what was that?"

"Um-" I was cut off by his lips on mine, his lips melted onto mine and he began nibbling on my bottom lip soon followed by his tongue running across my bottom lip asking for entrance, and I gladly obliged. At this point I was practically dry humping him. I was feeling him grow hard when Emmett ruined the moment by shouting

"Wooooooo Jasper's finally gonna get him some." I immediately blushed like crazy making Jasper kiss me again, almost starting our um _session _again. But Emmett decide to start fake gagging again therefore we broke off our kiss again, much to my dismay.

"Emmett shut the, fuck up. I'm trying to kiss Bella and you get all woo-hot on my ass you dumb-fuck how would you like if I did that with you and Rose?"

Emmett paled at the idea and grabbed Rosalie and they walked to their room, minutes later you could hear moans and groans coming from the direction they went to. Seeing this as a good moment to get away I walked to Jasper room with him trailing behind me, he sat on his bed while I started trailing through the few pictures and cd's he had when he said "Come sit on the bed with me Bella." And I did.

With one look he lunged at me and attacked me with those full lips, I felt myself lying down with jasper on top of me in between my legs (fully clothed) we looked at each other for a brief moment before we started going at it again, and soon enough he lifted off of me for a moment and took off his shirt, to show his chest and oh my gosh what a marvelous chest it was. I couldn't help but run my hands along the perfect planes of his chest.

He lay back down on top of me and by then my breathing was erratic. We started open-mouthed kissing this time and when we needed air we settled for brushing our lips against each other. Jasper shifted and it was then that I felt his hardness against my core, while his hand was creeping up my rib cage moving towards my breast. It was when I heard him as "Bella do you have any condoms?" that I knew we were going to have to stop.

I whimpered at the thought of stopping, but I guess Jasper took it the wrong way and he began to whisper dirty talk.

"Why are you whimpering, you naughty girl do you want my thick cock inside your tight little folds, I'm going to pound into you so hard you won't be able to walk for weeks" I groaned , and then I pouted and said.

"No. I'm whimpering because I don't have any condoms, and I have no doubt that you couldn't do those things to me."

"Awww man, well we can do other fun stuff."

"Urgh, like what I don't wanna watch Spongebob you got me all hot and bothered and now I just wanna fuck all day but I-" I was rambling again and jaspers lips cut me off again, which only got me more horny in the end.

"God damnit Jasper stop fucking kissing me when you do I wanna fuck and you know we can't because I dint have any fuc-"And his lips cut me off again, and again I groaned when it was done, so I hopped out from underneath Jasper so no more naughty business would occur although I missed the warmth, and he still looked devastatingly sexy with his shirt off.

"Relax Bella there are other ways to um be intimate, so get your sexy ass back in this bed so I can kiss you and absolutely ravish you."

So eventually I did get back underneath him, and just as I was REALLY getting into it Alice came through the door.

"Bella we still have to go to the store for condoms!" I blushed the darkest shade of red.

Jasper the ever supporting man made it a little better and said "WHAT! You we're on your way to buy condoms and you didn't tell me!"

I flushed scarlet then "Ummm yeah we were just stopping by and I got caught up in everything and yeah."

Then Alice had to speak up "Well Bella based on your appearance you seem like you got _very_ caught up in the moment." Then she dragged me back out to the car, only to find Emmett, Edward, and just wait now Jasper in the car with us.

"Ummm guy's why are you all in the car?" Emmett decided he would be the one to answer.

"Weeeellllll you need to know our sizes, and we are not going to give them until we get there although I think Eddie boy here needs a small or an extra small."

Edward's face flushed red and he nearly shouted "Emmett I am not a damn small now stop embarrassing me."

"Edward you embarrass yourself I bet you haven't even fucked little Alice yet." Alice and Edward flushed this time; I couldn't believe this Alice never blushes.

"Oh its okay Alice, Eddie's locked tight till'_ marriage_ gods forbid he pounds into someone who isn't his wife." Alice suddenly spoke up.

"Oh really then he can join Bella's club she's a virgin to." Everybody's head snapped towards mine except for Alice and Rosalie.

I was suddenly on Jasper's lap with him whispering in my ear "Darlin' nobody else has been in that sweet pussy of yours, you have no idea how much that turns me on." And just to prove it he ground himself into me, and I moaned….loudly. Emmett started in on his bellowing laughter "Oh my gosh little Bella's gonna lose her v-card to the Jazz man." and this time Jasper and I blushed, which started a whole new round of laughter from Emmett.

Soon enough though we were at Wal-Mart with Emmett terrorizing old ladies talking about the mole on his ass and what he could do to remove it. Short to say the woman was mortified she hit Emmett with her walker and walked away. We were soon in the condom aisle when Emmett said "I wear an extra large!" very loudly making Rosalie hit him with her purse (Is it just me or is Emmett getting hit a lot today?)

"Emmett I do not need women looking at you to see if they can take you away from me so shut up." Rosalie hissed, Emmett looked like someone just kicked his puppy.

"I'm sorry Rosalie." She kissed him "its fine Emmett." Then Rosalie and Emmett continued their shopping, when I asked Jasper "Um- what size do you wear?" I blushed and so did Jasper "Bella there are just some things that have to be kept private and this, is one of those things. Plus I don't really want to scare you away, with something as simple as size."

"Fine, but Emmett told Rosalie his size." I knew I was complaining now but god I just wanna know. Suddenly my back was pressed into the aisle behind me and Jaspers body was pressed tightly against mine. Jasper suddenly sighed and whispered in my ear "Bella I'll give you a hint but let's just say I'm a wee bit bigger than Emmett." I moaned very softly hoping that Jasper wouldn't notice that moan, he had already been the cause of too many of them today alone. Unfortunately Jasper did notice, and he pushed me further into his chest making me inhale his earthly scent, which was slowly driving me insane.

"Bella your dirty girl I didn't know how much that would turn you on and in a grocery store no less, I think that you should be punished when we get home." I looked up at him with the most innocent expression I could and said "I'll take whatever punishment you give me daddy." And it was his turn to groan "Okay no punishment let's just go buy these and go home.

So we walked into the checkout line bought our stuff, met the guys in the car, and drove to our condo's. I was lying in my bed getting restless; I was about to text Jasper when a silhouette came through my window. I readied my mouth to scream when I was cut off by their lips, and I was about to struggle until I saw their face.

Jasper, it was only Jasper. He climbed into bed with me and got on top of me, he was kissing me on my face, my neck, my collarbone, and my shoulders. He grabbed my arms and raised them above my head. His nose very lightly skimmed over my collarbone, he nibbled on my ear, and he finally reached my lips he gave me a soft kiss, pulled me close to him and kissed me again. I soon fell asleep with what Jasper and I could do with and without the condoms. =D

**AN: / Mwahahah you didn't see that one coming now did you see I'm awesome Lol eke, any way's guys please review and I hope that this chapter makes up for the incredibly long wait for this chapter, forgive me? I'll try to update more and stuff but with the school year starting well, ya'll know how it is. Just know that I'm not going to stop writing the story or anything and again I apologize for not updating sooner kk guys REVIEW & READ.**


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up in the morning in Jasper's arms, which was slowly becoming to me the best way to wake up in the morning.

He was already awake hovering over me, much to my dismay he was already dressed. He leaned down to give me a kiss but I rolled away from him just before he got to me, rolling myself on the floor creating a large thud on the floor.

"Bella are you alright, why'd you go away from me?"

"I'm fine and morning breath." And with that I made a quick run for the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower, while in the shower I did forget about Jasper for awhile so I thought it would be safe to just go to my room in a towel to get the blow dryer. When I got there Jasper was still in there staring at me open-mouthed.

"What? It's not like you haven't seen me like this before?" He was now breathing very heavily through his mouth and you could see his eyes darken, with lust I'm guessing.

"Bella-"and those were his last words before I was thrown on the bed with him trying to take my towel off me. I was regretting wrapping this towel around me so many times now. He was just about to unwrap it when Emmett came through the door followed with Rosalie, Alice and Edward, talk about embarrassing. Jasper groaned when they came into the room but continued kissing me, but at least he left my towel on. Suddenly Emmett's booming voice came into the room.

"Jasper you're kissing the wrong lips!"

"Ugh Emmett your always ruining the moment."

"Jasper you sly dog, let Bella get up were going to the amusement park we'll be waiting in the car. They all filed out of my room except for Jasper who was just watching me.

"Yes Jasper."

"Bella you heard the man get dressed I'll be waiting right here."

"Jasper I have to get dressed so you should leave so I can."

"Uh-uh. I could wait here all day long, unluckily for you; you have 10 minutes to get ready before Emmett hauls your cute ass out to the car, and you wouldn't wanna spend all day in a towel would you."

"Ugh, could you at least turn around?"

"8 minutes left."

"Fine!" I put on my bra and underwear with my towel on and I was putting on my jeans when Jasper snagged my towel away.

"Eee kk!" I shrieked and covered up my bra covered chest.

"Bella there's no need to be shy I've already seen you in a swimsuit what's the difference and at least I let you wear your jeans before I pulled the towel away."

"Jasper give me the towel!" He shook his head stubbornly and said "No." with a very smug smile on his face might I add. So I attacked him to get my towel which may have been what he wanted since I landed directly on him, and when I moved to sit up, he cupped my boobs with both hands, kissed each one and said "Beautiful."

"See Bella that wasn't that bad now was it?"

I groaned when he started rubbing my nipples with his fingertips.

"What was that Bella?"

I screeched "Fine just fine now come on we have to go." I grabbed a red tank top out of my closet and ran to the car, I climbed in through the back trunk and jasper sat next to me in the back of Emmett's truck. Rosalie and Emmett were in the front with Emmett in the driver's seat. Then Edward and Alice were in the middle seat behind Emmett and Rosalie, and I and Jasper were in the very back of the car, much to Emmett's dismay.

"Now Alice, Edward, and especially Jasper and Bella no hanky-panky back there in the car got it, this car is my baby and I am the only one allowed to get freaky in it, got it." Emmett boasted.

"They got it Emmy-bear now let's go." Rosalie said.

15 mins later.

We were half way their when I thought of all the times Jasper had teased me today and I came up with a plan.

When Emmett drove over the next speed bump I jumped over to Jasper's side of the seat, he immediately looked over at me and narrowed his eyes. I reached over to his and put my hand on top of his thigh.

His eyes widened in shock when my hand moved upwards towards my prize =D. I took down his zipper and noticed that he went commando today, I wondered why but ignored it when I felt his hand on top of mine trying to get my hand away.

This wouldn't do so I leaned into his and whispered "Payback's a bitch now take your punishment." If even possible his eyes widened further, and he removed his hand from mine, I smiled at my one small victory. And I unbuttoned his button on his shorts and began stroking him from his tip down to the base, he was breathing very heavily when he whispered "Bella please stop I-I can't blow my load in Emmett's car he would kill me please."

I looked up at his face which was slightly flushed with pleasure and pleading with me, and I thought 'no way I'm having fun.' I still wanted to get him hot and bothered though, but he beat me to the punch as soon as I zipped his shorts back up, he immediately layed down on top of me on the backseat, thankfully without anyone noticing, and he pressed his lips to mine, his kiss was soft and warm, and I knotted my fingers through his thick curls and his tongue brushed my lower lip with my tongue sliding out to meet his, he ran his hands from my shoulders down to my waist, pulling me closer to him until I was so close I almost couldn't breathe but surprisingly I liked it.

He moved his hand under my skirt and began to reach toward my underwear when I heard Edward clearing his throat above us.

"Ummm guy's we've arrived at the park if you still want to go, or you could just make out in the back of Emmett's car if you like."

"They were what! I told you guys no hanky panky and what do I see when I look back here, hanky panky, that's it you guys are separated for the rest of the day Jasper go with Rosalie and I'll take Bella I need to talk to her anyway."

Jasper and I begrudgingly separated from one another and I walked around with Emmett when he suddenly asked me "Do you think they sell cotton candy here?"

"I don't know let's look around."

20 minutes later we finally found a place with cotton candy and as soon as we got to the front of the line the guy behind the counter said "Were out of cotton candy." I groaned in disappointment but Emmett oh dear sweet Emmett got in a fight with the cotton candy guy.

"Dumbass, what do you mean you _ran out_ of cotton candy, this is an amusement park you CAN'T run out of cotton candy make more!"

"I'm sorry sir but we-"

"I don't give a damn _give me_ my cotton candy." He then started pouting like a 3 year old when he saw a little boy walking around with cotton candy he suddenly stepped out of line with his idea face on, and walked towards the little boy and snatched his cotton candy away and began to eat it. The little boy ran over to one of those security guard people, which led Emmett to grab my hand and run away before the little boy could even get there when he was sure that we couldn't be found he suddenly started laughing at all the old ladies that walked by us , many of them giving Emmett dirty looks.

We had started walking around again looking for a ride since we hadn't ridden on any yet when we came across a gift shop with an automatic door and then Emmett suddenly asks "Do you think that automatic doors still open if you run at them."

"I-I don't know Emmett."

"Then let's try it out!"

Eventually Emmett did convince me to try to so we ran at the door full speed and once we stepped on the mat it opened but we had gained too much momentum I tripped over thin air once we got into the shop and knocked over a whole row of stuffed animals bruising my arm and Emmett flew into and old woman crushing her beneath him. Then Emmett ran over to pick me up slung me over his shoulder and made a run for it to the car, needless to say I didn't get to ride any of the rides, we hid out till all the others came back to the truck. Emmett wanted to ride in the back with Rosalie so he could 'watch out for any funny business' as he put it. So now Jasper and I were in the middle and Edward and Alice were up in the front with Edward driving Emmett's baby. We we're planning on a quiet ride back home when we heard Emmett snoring in the back along with Rosalie, well apparently everyone knew what a sleeping Emmett meant because Edward soon pulled over to the side of the road.

All it took was for me and Jasper to look at each other and we were full on open mouthed kissing in the backseat of Emmett's truck while Edward pulled back on the road me and jasper made out the whole way home. We pulled up to our condo first where Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Edward got out apparently we were having another sleepover. I was about to walk inside the door when Jaspers arms slid around my waist and he said "Darlin' how would you like to spend the night with me this time, just me and you?"

"S-s-s-s-sure."

WE walked the two doors down when I texted the girls I was spending the night with Jasper.

_Spending the night at J's house I'll be fine- B_

_**Ooooo got to get u some have fun and I'll tell Alice for u- R**_

I went up to Jasper's room stripped off my clothing and picked out one of his white button down shirts to wear to sleep. I got under his covers and closed my eyes, Jasper came into the room about 5 minutes later and he was still wet from what I could tell. He leaned down and whispered in my ear

"Bella baby I know your awake you can open your eyes."

I fluttered my eyes open and was shocked to see Jasper leaning over me with just his black silk boxers on looking into my eyes with some emotion I couldn't really place. I was breathing heavily by the time he got into bed with me we were facing each other when he leaned down to kiss me I moaned into his mouth and he moved his hands from the sides of my face to the buttons on my shirt but before he unbuttoned the first one on my shirt he looked at me as if to get his approval. I nodded my head to give him the go ahead, but apparently that wasn't good enough.

"Mmhmmh Bella I need to hear you say it, are you sure you want this?"

"I'm sure." He gave me one of his blinding smiles and a soft slow kiss. Then he unbuttoned my shirt, and backed up a little to look at me, he was staring so long I started to cover myself when he grabbed my hands, and held them above my head.

"Don't ever hide yourself from me Bella."

He then proceeded to kiss me again and when I needed air he started trailing kisses along my jaw line, down to my collar bone he slowly moved his hands up to cup my breast and he began to roll my nipples between his fingers, which got a moan out of me.

"Oh so you like that how about if I replaced my fingers with my tongue, would you like that."

That got a very loud moan out of me, he leaned up to kiss me his tongue delving between my lips not awaiting permission to enter my mouth was soft against mine. While we were kissing I hardly noticed that his and my clothes were off now and he was settled in-between my legs

"Bella are you really sure this is your last chance."

"I'm sure Jasper." Jasper kissed me while he thrust into me and I screamed out in pain while he held me tight, murmuring apologies.

The pain was so bad, but about 2 minutes later it wasn't so bad and I moved my hips a little to tell him he could move, he started to slowly thrust in and out of me, until I screamed out "Oh god harder!"

'Sweetie my name isn't god but I could be yours."

15mins later (sorry didn't feel like writing all the in-between stuff)

Eventually I did fall asleep in Jasper's arms wrapped tight around me.

**AN:/ okay I know the lemon could have been better but I just didn't feel like writing the whole thing sorry for that if you were looking forward to it but anyways thanks for all your reviews and for adding me to you guy's favorite author list or fave story or just clicking for updates to the story. If any of you have any ideas on what you want to happen in the story or if you want to write the lemons for this story or something (because trust me they will be better than mine) please review or contact me or something. Thanks and review and read =D**

**-heartbond**


	14. Chapter 14

In the morning Jasper was looking at me horrified.

"Jasper what's wrong?"

"Your-your arm I'm so sorry did I do that?" I looked down on my arm to see that I had a bruise on my arm from falling into the cabinets at the amusement park.

"Ha-ha-ha no you did not do that Emmett had this great idea yesterday to run into an automatic door and I feel into a cabinet, don't worry about it."

"Oh."

Ahh yes the awkward 'so we had sex yesterday' silence.

"Umm do you wanna shower with me, it conserves energy."

Jasper chuckled with that sexy smirk of his "Sure Bella I'll go run the water."

While he was running the shower I thought about everything that happened last night, Oh my gosh I'm not a virgin anymore, Alice is gonna have a field day.

I was trailing into happy thought's when Jasper came back in holding a towel for me.

"Here uh, this one's for you." Awww he's cute when he's all flustered...

"Uh thanks." I practically ran towards the shower, in my need, I ran into the toilet making myself fall face first into the shower.

"Bella! Are you okay?"

"Uh-yeah just had a minor accident."

"Are you going to have another bruise?" He teased jokingly.

"Ummm maybe."

"WHAT! I'll be right there."

"No, no, no."

I tried to get up off the floor but then I saw that my hair was caught on something, I tried to pull my hair away but it just wasn't working out, I climbed in through the shower but I was still really uncomfortable. I was bent over in the shower still trying to untangle my hair from whatever it is that had my hair in it, and just as I closed the curtain, Jasper came in with his towel.

"Bella do you still want me to join you."

"NO! I mean uh yeah but give me a couple of minutes, kay?"

"Bella are you sure you're alright." He asked his voice was laced with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine I just uh ran into a tiny little problem that's all."

"Well could I help at all?"

"Ummm…, I'm not sure"

"Well let me see what I can do."

Before I could even say no, he opened the curtain, and my hair was still stuck to one of those little bars I had discovered. He took one look at me and started laughing. On the upside he did help me untangle my hair out, but I wasn't talking to him and I think he noticed that.

"Belle what's wrong I didn't mean to laugh at you, please, please forgive me." He started running his lips along my collar bone, then he would nibble lightly on my ear and whisper sweet nothing's in my ear that was until he turned me around and crushed me to his body.

"Bella I did apologize what do you want me to do."

"I-um-I-um I don't know."

He then crushed his lips to mine and I could see the fireworks behind my eyes, he started to kiss down my neck when he I started to get lightheaded, I could feel the wetness pooling between my legs when he moved his hands down to my hips and slipped inside of me very easily, he moved his hands from my waist down to my ass. He moved his mouth down to my nipple and began to gently flick it with his tongue before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it hard, I was practically dripping right then (and not just from the water)

His finger began to lightly trace up my thigh. He ran a finger along my slit and gently thrust into me, while rubbing my clit with his thumb, he began to repeatedly pound into me, I'm pretty sure you could hear our moaning from miles away. My legs started to quiver and I dug my nails into back.

"Bella baby, you feel so good, so tight, cum with me baby." He pressed his thumb a little harder before circling my clit, and I fell over the edge screaming Jasper's name, as he did mine.

We were heavily panting by the time we were done.

"Some shower huh?" Jasper said with a cheeky grin.

"Best shower I've ever had." I replied.

"Well I'm very sorry to say were going to have to cut it short."

I moved to grab the soap but Jasper pulled me back into him and said "Next time I'll be using my tongue." Needless to say, showering with Jasper made me_ very_ horny and anxious.

25 minutes later we were walking over to my condo to meet up with everyone to see what they were doing. We planned to sneak up into my room and just hang out, but when we walked in Rosalie took one look at me and said "Wooooooo! You had sex last night and I want details later though." This led Emmett into his boisterous laugh.

Later on we were eating Chinese food, and Emmett was sticking noodles up his nose. Can you say gross? Anyways Alice decided to tell us today's activities that she and Edward had planned it better not be scrabble.

"Okay everyone today were going skydiving."

My mouth dropped open and Emmett spit out the Pepsi in his mouth just for fun.

"Alice don't you think that's a little dangerous."

"YES! That explains why we're doing it now liven up." Rosalie and I continued to grumble under our breath the whole way there, while I was worried about safety, Rosalie was worried about her hair.

Emmett kept us all entertained by rambling about stupid stuff the whole way there, no matter how many times Rosalie told him to shut up.

"Emmett I've asked you FIVE fucking times to shut the fuck up!"

"But Rosie nobody's talking and we all obviously need some excitement so we all should hear something besides that Debussy Edward's listening to."

"Ugh Emmett you can provide entertainment but I do not want to hear a single talking sound come out your mouth."

Then Emmett began to sing:

_I'm only gonna break, break, break, break, your heart (_SMACK)

"No singing either Emmett, he only resorted to screaming then, until Rosalie had it.

"That's it Emmett no sex for a week, and I still don't want to hear a sound out of your mouth! Urgh."

Then Emmett did the unthinkable, he farted. Soon enough there was a smell in the car.

"EMMETT!" We all shouted while he just gave a cheeky grin.

15 mins later.

WE had banned Emmett to the back of the truck because he couldn't keep his gas in check, but what we didn't know was that the trunk door was open so when we went over the next speed bump Emmett literally flew out of the car we screeched to a stop to make sure he was going to be okay.

When we got to the spot that he landed in we were surprised to see him hunched over laughing his ass off.

"That was the best thing that's ever happened to me it was like flying through the sky."

We agreed to let Emmett sit in the car again after that incident.

Soon enough though we were at the skydiving center, we were told to wait in an area to watch a video and get instructions.

When that was over we we're getting on our equipment and getting in the plane, and jasper noticed my leg bouncing up and down once we were in the air.

"Darlin' are you alright?"

"I'm fine just a little worried I mean were really high off the ground right now."

"It's just the same as being in an airplane."

"I don't have to jump out of airplanes though."

"It'll be fine you can go with me if you like."

"Like, I'd love that." I said with a dimpled grin."

5mins. later.

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Edward had already gone and it was our turn now, and I jumped.

"AAAAHHHHH." That was what I was screaming the whole way down, Jasper finally pulled the cord for our parachute when I thought that we were gonna die.

That was until we landed on the ground five minutes later, we could faintly hear Emmett calling out for Rosalie behind us, so I was clearly shocked when Jasper was grabbed away from me and I heard a muffled "oomph". When I turned around I was really shocked because Emmett was kissing Jasper, on the mouth, luckily Jasper was struggling to get away though (at least I know he hasn't turned).

Emmett then continued to kiss Jasper until he noticed 'Rosalie' wasn't kissing him back, Emmett finally pulled back and screamed, while spitting on the ground, Jasper still hadn't moved though.

"Awww fuck that was gross thank god you're not Rosie."

"Emmett what the fuck mad you think I was Rosalie in the first place!"

"Well uh you see I was looking from behind and you guys have the same color blond hair, and your ass is the same sha-"

"Don't finish that sentence if you're fond of your car Emmett."

BY the menacing tone of his voice I think Emmett realized that he needed to drop it.

Later on we found Rosalie in the building laughing her ass off but she just kept pointing to a camera, and you could see everything, she kept rewinding the remote to when Emmett grabbed Jasper to the time Emmett realized it wasn't Rosalie, needless to say we bought the video and went home.

I and Jasper started to make out in the car again but as soon as our lips touched Alice chirped "okay now were having a pajama party at the guys this time so let's get moving!"

I felt Jasper harden and when I _accidentally _brushed against the bulge straining in his jeans he groaned.

"NO HANKY PANKY!" Emmett roared, and I and Jasper looked down sheepishly like the good adults we were (not). When Emmett wasn't looking any more (since we were in the back for the way back home)

Jasper laid me down on the seat and hovered over me kissing me gently, it really couldn't go any farther than kissing because Emmett would surely notice moans in the back of his car.

We continued to kiss thought I could feel his tongue becoming tangled with mine before Jasper was miraculously hauled over Emmett's shoulder.

"Tsk tsk tsk I say no hanky panky and you guys make out." He looked at us with mock disappointment and went into the house with Jasper yelling at him on his shoulder protesting the whole way.

Rosalie came up to me and jokingly whispered into my ear "I think Emmett's developing a thing for Jasper you better watch out."

I fake sighed "Yeah it starts with the kissing and now he's being carried over the threshold".

Rosalie and I burst out laughing with Alice and Edward giving us curious looks, nut we just ignored them, and by the time we got into the condo Jasper was sitting as far away from Emmett as possible.

5mins later.

We were all getting dressed up in our pj's in our rooms, but Jasper was in my room changing with me, he had already changed just wearing some red silky pants, and a black t-shirt that clung to his body (I was going to have trouble staying away from him). He abruptly stopped and started looking over at me, and in the next couple second I felt arms across my waist and Jasper's breath on my ear causing me to groan and moan at the same time.

" Darlin' aren't you gonna get dressed, it's a pajama party, and if you're going to wear your bra and underwear out there we won't be leaving this room until _every_ inch of you smells like me."

I was panting heavily so I just picked up a random shirt, which happened to be one of Jasper's black button down's, I quickly put that on and Jasper groaned.

"Baby not that one you look sexy wearing my clothes I'm gonna wanna fuck you all night now."

"Why don't you?"

"Because we have to get out there before Alice kills me."

I pouted "Fine." Suddenly I was up in Jasper's arms with him kissing up my neck nibbling his way up to my ear from time to time. Suddenly Jasper seemed really nervous.

"Bella I-I need to tell you something but don't freak."

"I won't, promise."

I was against the door with Jasper's body pressing against mine, and his eyes looking at me with sincerity.

"I-I love you."

"Hm?"

"I love you, I know you probably don't feel the same way but I just want you to know that I love you." And then he walked out of the room, leaving me shocked and surprised.

I finally came out of my room with my eyes still the size of saucers, everybody was waiting in the living room but I couldn't think so I went over to everyone and plopped myself down on Jasper's lap, and to my surprise Emmett still wasn't out yet.

"I swear that boy takes more time to 'get ready' than I do." Rosalie seethed.

At that Emmett finally did come out wearing some Spiderman footie pajamas, which we all had a good laugh at.

There were no questions asked there were movies, talking, laughing, and giggling, until it was time to go to sleep. Jasper and I walked back to my room and snuggled under the covers, gazing in each other's eyes.

"Jasper."

"Hm?"

"I love you to. Night."

"Be-be – Bella you can't just say that and go to sleep."

"Ha-ha yes I can." He abruptly turned me around in his arms so that I was on top of him.

"You're still not getting any tonight, I have roommates you know, and I'm sleepy so got to sleep." And just to prove I was sleepy I yawned.

Jasper just smiled "Okay but were talking' in the mornin' Darlin'."

"Urgh, fine lover boy now kiss me and shut-up, and go to sleep."

"Mhm will do."

He flipped me over so I was on my back and he kissed me until I was breathless, and we fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up the next morning wrapped up in Jasper's arms and I decided to lay there until he woke up, that was until I heard Edward screaming outside.

I shot up out the bed to see if he was hurt or anything but he and Alice were out on the air mattress in the middle off the pool cursing at Emmett, while Emmett was grinning showing his dimples. Then I took a closer look at Edward and Alice and noticed that Alice and Edward were hiding under the covers that's when I noticed they were naked.

With me being smart and all I had a Rosalie moment and said "Oh my god you guys had sex."

Alice and Edward then blushed and Rosalie came out holding a video camera.

"Now are you guys gonna come out?"

"Rose I thought you were my sister/ bff could you at least bring me some clothes."

"No."

So instead of Rose doing it I did I got Edward and Alice some clothes, and when I went back out I tossed them cross the pool for Alice to catch.

"Thank you, thank you so much Bella! But one question for you Bella."

"What's that?'

"Why are there two dresses Edward wears pants."

"I know."

Edward caught on and groaned "The dress is for me Alice, give me one."

"Hell no these are limited edition Louis Vuitton, there is no way anyone is touching these, just wrap the blanket around you."

Alice then proceeded to put the dress on under the covers and come out of the pool, holding her other dress in the air so it wouldn't get wet.

When I went back inside Emmett was wearing one of Rosalie bras and a skirt singing.

"My lumps, my lovely lady lumps check it out." And then he ripped Rosalie's bra and then started to shake the tissue that was tied on with tape, and when Rosalie came inside she dropped the video camera and started chasing after Emmett.

"AAAHHH I'm sorry Rosie, it was the only comfortable one I could find, I just wanted to feel pretty."

"And to do that you had to wear one of my bras? Why didn't you pick out one of Bella's or Alice's?"

"Because Rosie theirs are too tight across my waist your are a little roomier than theirs."

Everyone was silent for a little while. "Emmett how do you know all of this?"

Awhile later Jasper came out of the room and started kissing down my neck. "I did say I'd use my tongue

"I-I don't know." He then ran out the room before any of us could question him.

Jasper came out of his room awhile later "I said that I would use my tongue next time darlin', will you let me fulfill that promise?" Ne was nipping just below my ear.

"Ugh, not-not right now we have to (moan) goes out for alcohol for tonight's 'question' game."

"Please darlin' you could go later it wouldn't kill you would it?" His tongue darted out while his fingers were trailing down my spine.

"No-no I don't think so." I felt his hands slip around my waist and down to my core with his fingers rubbing me through my jeans.

"These could be inside of you darlin'." I moaned, like an ongoing moan that would not stop, and I really needed to change my underwear.

"Oh you naughty girl you like dirty talk don't you, how would you like it if I talked like this while my fingers were pumping in and out of your dripping pussy, so tight, so warm, let's go to the bedroom."

Then he effortlessly lifted me up, as if I weighed nothing.

Jasper not right uuuhhh, now."

"Then when darlin' everyone's busy right now so it's the perfect time."

Before I could even bother to reply his tongue delved into my mouth tangling with mine. I felt his hand slide up to my waist and he fisted my hand in his shirt, unbuttoning the buttons slowly, torturously. Each time he unveiled a new space of skin he would gently nip and kiss it.

By the time he was at the fifth button I had, had enough and I ripped the shirt clear off of me.

"Eager are we?" He asked with that god damn smirk this man will be the death of me.

He crawled back up towards me and took my nipple in between his lips and gently sucked, first the right then the left. He moved down and nuzzled his nose against my sensitive nub, making me mewl softly.

I soon felt Jasper's hand ripping my underwear off.

"Hey those were my favorite!" I screeched Alice was going to kill me if she found out they got ripped.

I soon felt his tongue against my nub and all thoughts of Alice quickly went away.

"Jaaasssper." He moaned sending frantic vibrations around me, He sucked my clit into his mouth and circled my hole with his finger, I bucked up but Jasper put one hand on my waist to stop my movement.

"Don't move darlin' or I'll stop." He was taunting me (humph that's just unfair).

He then moved his lips back to clit shifting between nibbling, sucking and flicking. I felt his fingers at my hole circling around teasing me, suddenly one dipped in and I hissed in pleasure, then along came two, then three. He was roughly pumping his fingers in and out of me trying to find my sweet spot, and god damn he found it.

"JJAAAAAAASSSSSSSPPPEER!" I screamed out when I came. Jasper was lying down next to me when the aftershocks were happening.

"Darlin' you've been havin' a lot of aftershocks, did I make you feel that way?" He teased looking up at me with his impossibly long lashes.

In response I crashed his lips to mine his hands slid down to my ass and that's when I noticed I still had to get dressed. Jasper rolled on top of me so I couldn't escape (not that I was gonna try) and pinned my hands above my head. I started to grind on his leg to get some friction, and that's when Emmett came in.

"Oh ewe, my virgin eyes, Bella put some clothes on Alice and Rose are taking you out jasper can put his dick in you later." He then shut the door leaving me and Jasper in the room.

Jasper was no naked on top of me in between my legs ready to push in. "jasper don't you-ooooooooh- never mind, faster." I moaned

Jasper reached between me while pumping in and out of me, no foreplay we needed a quickie.

We decided to take a quick shower so we got in the shower and while I grabbed the soap Jasper cupped my sex in his hands again and ran one finger of my clit making me buck and pant. I pushed his hand away. "No jasper-pant-I'm too-pant- sensitive."

He slowly rubbed his fingers over my clit thought one by one but eventually pulled his hand out after I threatened that he would get no sex later if he didn't stop.

5 mins later.

We were getting out of the shower and I got dressed in my red sundress that flared out at the bottom and was down to mid thigh with spaghetti straps, with the ruby red shoes to match ( courtesy of Alice).

We were all piled up in the car on our way to the store to buy vodka and later on Rosalie and Alice wanted to give me a 'surprise' so Jasper and the boys came with us.

I was currently sitting in jasper's lap in the truck again, when he slithered his hand up my skirt and came in contact with my pussy since I had forgone any underwear. "Jasper stop it." I hissed.

"I'm sorry Bella I can't seem to resist you gorgeous pussy, all dripping wet and waiting for me." He moved his thumb to slide across my slick nub, and he pressed lightly while flicking it.

"Now I know this is different from my tongue but enjoy it now be quiet naughty girl we don't wanna get caught."

I lay back against his chest while panting heavily and prayed that we wouldn't get caught. But then he slid to fingers inside of me and started pumping them slowly at first but when I started bucking into his hand and whimpering he started to pump his fingers into me faster making longer strokes, that left me wanting more. , while nibbling on my ear. I let out a quiet moan which thankfully no one heard, except Jasper I hope.

"Oh naughty girl you like that don't you, my fingers pumping in and out of your delicious pussy."

I was panting lowly still hoping no one heard. "Jasper please-pant-stop I-I'm coming please don't make me in Emmett's car."

"Oh no naughty girl this is your punishment for not wearing any underwear, just think when you do cum we'll have a nice memory in the back of this car, hmm maybe we can make more, I don't like underwear any way." He said while licking along the shell of my ear, I gave out and involuntary shudder, and suddenly my walls clamped around his fingers and I came right on his fingers.

When I came down from my high Jaspers fingers were still lightly pumping in and out of me before he pulled them out completely and I whimpered at the loss. I felt traces of my orgasm spilling out while I was having aftershocks.

"Darlin' do I need to lick your pussy clean? I'd gladly do it." He stated with a cheeky grin.

"N-no."

"I think I do." Jasper then pulled out from under me and got between my legs licking me clean of all traces of my orgasm.

When he reached up he was smiling like he won the lottery, while I was glaring at him, he may be cute but what if someone had heard me. That thought made me pale what if Emmett heard me, I shivered at the thought.

"Jasper if you think you're getting when we get home you're dead wrong." I stated with a smug grin.

Jasper stopped smiling and started staring at me in disbelief. "Awww Bella, please."

"Nope, you should suffer for your actions and in Emmett's car no less."

"Babe I could do a lot worse, what if I put my cock so deep inside your pussy you wouldn't even be able to walk out this car, I thought about doing that but it's a little too obvious."

I just glared and stopped talking to him.

Soon enough we pulled into Al's party store we got the vodka, beer, wine, and stuff for martinis. When we got back in the car I sat with Alice leaving Edward to sit with Jasper in the back. Alice gave me an amused glance.

"Bella are you okay?" She asked while smiling, I wanted to smack that smile right off her face.

'No, damn jasper made me orgasm in the back of the car with his magic fingers. Ugh he's so annoying."

"So you're mad at him for making you orgasm?"

"No I'm mad because he made me in Emmett's car I mean come on its Emmett's whose knows what he's done in here." Alice looked between Emmett and Rosalie.

"I see your point, but don't worry our next stop will have you in lightened spirits." Alice chirped.

Soon enough we pulled into the mall parking lot and split up with the boys. They wanted to go look at toys. Alice and Rosalie apparently wanted to take me into a sex shop. So I made a run for it, luckily they didn't catch me. As I was running I saw Emmett being taken to a security holding center by a mall cop. So I decided to follow him.

**Emmett pov. (Yay =D)**

Jasper, Eddie and I were in the toy store arguing over what color power ranger was better. I say green, Jasper says red, but Eddie over here blue I mean seriously everyone knows green is better, right?

"C'mon guys the green one has a cape that makes him awesome imagine him swooping to the rescue."

"Well Emmett when his cape rips and his outfit is ruined what will he do then?" I was silent after that.

"Therefore clearly the blue one is better he has a sword."

'Gun beats sword Edward so the red one wins." Jasper said with a pleased looking smile.

All of a sudden I felt the need to pee I started squirming around hoping Edward wouldn't notice. Unfortunately he did anyway.

"Ugh Emmett do you need to go to the bathroom?"

"No! I can hold it." I shook my head like a child.

"Emmet if you have to go just go."

"You guys have to take me, mommy said so, I don't wanna get kidnapped and have some mans dick up my ass!"

"Emmett you're a god damn grown ass man just go."

"Only if you promise to buy me the green power ranger I want that one."Eddie sighed.

"Fine Emmett just hurry up."

I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could but I couldn't find any anywhere, I looked around and saw that I had no choice I was going to have to pee in the bushes. I walked over to a secluded corner in the mall pulled my pants down and started to take my tinkle time, I knew I should have gone before we left the house. When I was done I ripped off one of the leaves and patted myself dry, pulled up my pants, turned around and a mall cop was there.

"Enjoy your piss sir?"

"Yes I did now if you'll excuse me I have a new power ranger waiting for me."

5mins later

The mall cop wouldn't listen to me, I had to wait for someone to come and get me, and I had to pay for the plant. I was sad.

Suddenly the door opened and Bella was standing there to get me.

**Bella pov.**

Well I got Emmett, and let's just say when they learned what happened Edward threw the power ranger at Emmett and everyone had a good laugh.

While we were riding back home I was still sitting next to Alice, and I was only messing with Jasper now, by ignoring him and all his pleading glances.

We eventually ended up home and I walked over to the guy's condo with Jasper. Rosalie and Alice had forgotten to pack their bags, and Edward and Emmett decide to help. I would not look at Jasper because if I did I would break concentration.

"Bella baby, please talk to me."

"….."

"I love you."

"…."

"C'mon don't you love me to."

"…" By now we were at his door and I opened it with his key.

When I looked behind me jasper looked like someone had just run over his puppy.

"Jasper?"

"….."

"Jasper I was just kidding you already know I love you." A blinding smile quickly came over his face, and he walked over to me and scooped me in his arms like a kid, and threw me on the couch. He sat down to hover over me. He thrust his tongue into my mouth, moving his lips with mine; he trailed his hand from my waist up towards my spine. He ghosted his hand against the curve of my breast. That's how everyone found us.

3 mins later.

After me and jasper stopped almost dying of embarrassment things went smoothly we were playing truths now and everyone had to take two turns.

"So Emmett how old was you when you first lost your v-card?"

"I was 18 I had to get away from mommy's house before I did, you never wanna risk the rents walking in on you." Emmett said with a shudder

"Rosalie are those your real boobs or are they fake?"Emmett asked (who else would?)

"These are real I just wear push up bra's" Rosalie stated.

Rosalie suddenly got an evil grin and looked at me. "So Bella on a scale of 1-10 how good is Jasper in bed?" my mouth dropped open in shock and everyone was awaiting my answer anxiously, especially Jasper.

"That-that's personal Rose." I muttered.

"It's only personal if he's bad besides you have to answer."

"Fine, he's a 10 so far." I stated while blushing and rolling my eyes, Jasper wasn't pleased with my answer though.

"What do you mean so far?"

"Well 90 year old men do not have sex drives therefore when we get old you could be a 2 or below."

"Blah blah Alice what's the weirdest thing you've ever done."

"Pretended to be a guy for a day, it was hard hiding my boobs."

"Jasper what would you say if Bella owned a vibrator because me and Rosalie bought a new one for her earlier."

My mouth dropped open for the second time tonight.

"I'd be fine with it, it's not like she'll be using it with me around. But my next questions for Bella, how many vibrators have you owned?"

I blushed cherry red that time; I seem to be doing that a lot tonight "I've had 6 so far I get the little ones though."

Alice spoke up this time "Oh Bella don't worry since you're not a virgin anymore we got you a big one you can compare it to Jasper later."

I groaned and everyone else laughed. "Rosalie if Bella and Alice were drowning who would you save."

"I'd save Alice because Bella can swim."

"Oh."

"Edward have you fucked Alice yet?"

Edward blushed (finally someone like me =)) "Yeah."

Alice looked downright embarrassed.

"So Alice how's Edward in the sack?" Emmett asked.

Alice beamed "He's a sex god!" Alice exclaimed.

"Edward how old were you when you lost it?" Emmett asked like he won a prize.

"I was fifteen." Edward muttered.

Jasper and Emmett's mouths opened in shock. Emmett suddenly smacked Edward upside the head.

"You had me thinking you were a crab ass because you couldn't get any pussy, so you really are just a crab ass god Edward I swear, crabby ass." He continued to mutter quietly.

"Emmett where is the weirdest place you've had sex before?"

"I'm going to say the bench inside of a museum."

"Emmett you've been to a museum."

"Of course after I got kicked out though I never went again."

"Why did you get kicked out?"

"For pissing in the bushes."

We all started laughing "Emmett you seem to do that a lot."

"Well it's not my fault if I have to pee."

"Okay final question of the night, Jasper where is the last place you have given Bella an orgasm."

Jasper blushed (which was very rare for him) and looked down, knowing what was going to happen after he said it "The back of Emmett's car."

They all got the immediate reaction, Emmett leaped out of his chair and went to slap Jaspers head, but instead turned around walking to his car muttering about sanitizer and shit.

We all decide that it would be a good time to go to sleep. Jasper picked me up again and carried me to his room. I envisioned what it would be like to marry Jasper while he lay down beside me on the bed he pulled me in towards his chest, and I fell asleep.

**AN:/ Okay everybody I hoped you liked this chapter I hope that it makes up for the long time I spent on updating I wanted it to be perfect. Homework got in the way and everything. If you have any ideas for characters or something to pop up in the story just review. ****I would also like to send a special thank****you to Stashio**** for the review and the idea. Also tell me in your reviews (if you write them) if you would like Jacob in this story or not, I'm debating but I want the readers opinion. Thanks for the reviews =D and I promise to update ASAP hopefully not with an authors note.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: / Hello wonderful reader's I'm trying to update on weekends more often, and have lasagna to, please read the author's note at the bottom when you're done reading this chapter and review please for 6,939 hits I shouldn't have only 45 reviews so pleeeeease if you care review. =D**

I woke up the next morning at 12:00 pm it was kinda late so I thought that we weren't going to do anything today. I turned around expecting to see Jasper lying next to me but he wasn't their much to my shock. I went outside of Jasper's room to see that no one was inside the boy's house. I decided to relax for a bit.

I went to take a shower, shave, and wash and condition my hair. I let my hair air dry. After all of that I put on my denim short shorts and one of Jaspers shirt's from the day before since it smelled exactly like him.

I was reading Wuthering Heights, when everybody came in with ihop. Jasper walked over to me and sat down on the couch next to me, but I moved over to straddle his hips.

"Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up we wanted to give you something to eat."

"It's fine but your making up for it later."

"Mhm gladly."

Just then Alice came into the room and grabbed me off of Jaspers lap "Bella we have a situation."

"What's wrong is everything okay?"

"Clearly it's not if I dragged you off of Jasper, Rosalie's in her room crying, and saying all of this the great doom crap."

Alice and I exchanged looks and ran over to our condo and bursts through Rosalie's door.

"Rose what's wrong."

She just pointed to her calendar, so I and Alice walked over to the calendar, and I felt tears prickle in my eyes, we only had 4 days left here and the we would have to go home. I felt sad but I sucked up my tears, surely Jasper would notice his girlfriend crying.

"Guys we have to tell them at some point!" Rosalie cried "I'm gonna missy my Emmy- bear."

"Lol okay guys let's just enjoy today and we can tell them two days before we leave."

"Fine by me!"

We all walked out of the room only to see Jasper, Emmett, and Edward standing outside of the door looking sheepish (god I was gonna miss them).

"What do you guys have to tell us?"

"Nothing." We all sang in reply. The boys all squinted their eyes at us.

"Guy's come on I wanna know unless it's about periods and lady gossip but if you're talking about thongs, I need to know and preferably have you model them later." Emmett whined, while getting smacked on the back of the head. The boys then exchanged glances and got a mischievous glint in their eyes.

After that we all saw the boys and made a run for it, and that's how I ended up behind the living room couch, hoping that Jasper wouldn't find me, if he looked me in the eyes he could get me to tell him without even trying.

Unluckily it was Jasper who came to find me, as usual.

"Bella, oh Bella come out come out wherever you are, I won't hurt you, scouts honor."

Oh hell no, I was not falling for that one again. Too bad I made a little squeak sound. He looked in my direction, and I sunk further in behind the couch.

"Gotcha!" Jasper shouted "Now come on up here naughty girl and tell me what you're hidin' from everyone."

I wasn't moving to come out anytime soon, so Jasper just moved the couch, but as soon as he moved the couch I started to run again but this time I hid in my room in the most obvious place (under the bed).

I noticed that Rosalie and Alice were hiding in my closet so I ran there to hide with them. So now we were all squeezed together in this ridiculously tight space.

"Bells do you have any type of plan to get all of us out of here, you know we can't tell them yet it would break their hearts." Rosalie said.

I sighed "Yeah I know we can tell them in two days or something let's just have fun today, are you guys up for go-cart racing?" I asked in a hush voice so the guys wouldn't hear us if they were around.

"Yeah that would be so much fun but how are we going to get out of here without the guys noticing?" Alice giggled "Um Rosalie Bella has a window and this is only a one floor condo I think that we can make that work."

10 mins later.

We finally butyl up enough courage to go out the window so that's what we were doing now Rosalie went first, then Alice, and I went last. We ran out to the car and got in quickly but now before we saw Emmett in the curtains, then he ran away from the window, to go tell Edward and Jasper that we were in the car no doubt. But Rosalie floored the car out of the little driveway before the guys could even get to the car.

We were all wearing white tank tops with short shorts and bikinis underneath in case we still had time to go swimming later, we all also had our cell phones just in case.

About 20 minutes later we reached this little game arcade with go-carts, bumper cars, Ferris-wheel, dancing, and laser tag. We agreed to do all of the stuff that they had to offer so we could have more time out of the house and the simple fact that we hadn't had a girl's day in a while.

We got inside and were about to get in line when my cell phone rang, I decided not to answer because it might be Jasper, and if I picked up we might end up going back home. So instead we went inside to play the games and have fun for a little while.

"Do you guys wanna eat first or play the games."

How about we play for awhile, eat and then play again?" Rose asked we were all fine with that so we decided to look around and see what we were going to do first we all got in line for the bumper cars now when Alice's cell rang, unlike me she actually picked hers up though. So I and Rose listened in on her conversation.

"Hi... who is this…? Oh hi Edward… I can't tell you that….. Because we're having a girl's day…. No you guys aren't invited unless you're gay…. No you won't be able to find out…burn it then…. Bye Edward!'

'Alice what happened?"

"He wanted to know where we were so we could be 'punished' but I wouldn't tell him so he threatened to burn my new pink cardigan, I didn't like that one anyways and I've already worn it.'

We just laughed and got in our bumper cars I was in the red one while Alice was in blue and Rosalie was in green. (The bumper cars match the guy's fave colors)

We were racing around the track trying to bump into each other but Rosalie was just knocking into everyone. About a couple of minutes we decided to play laser tag then we would dance a little eat ride the Ferris wheel and go home and if we had time go to the beach at the little bonfire.

So right now we were suiting up to go and play laser tag and when we got inside we all split up and ducked behind the hiding places that they had. What I didn't notice was that there was already someone hiding behind the fake rock I was behind. He stuck his name out with a cocky smirk "Felix and you're name is?"

"Taken." I said and gave a smile. He just laughed "Well so am I I'm here on vacation with my fiancée Jane."

I them blushed for making wrong assumptions and stuck my hand out "Bella." He took my hand in his and said "A pretty name for a pretty girl." I blushed and soon enough he shot me with his laser gun, and ran away laughing. Oh that fucker. I finally decided to go out and play I was trying to shoot at everyone I saw, while looking for Alice and Rosalie. I got shot and then our time was up it seemed that the person who got shot the least was Alice, lucky her. We danced for a while after that to 'Love the way you lie by Eminem" and then we ate chicken fingers and fries while the boy from the counter tried flirting with her.

He came over to our table and tried to give a sexy smile that just looked like he ate a good tasting booger. "Hi I'm Mike is this seat empty?" he asked looking at all of us. But Rosalie spoke up "Yes, and all of them will be if you sit down." Mike just scowled and walked away while we giggled like schoolgirls. We were now on the Ferris wheel when we were at the top we saw the guys coming inside of the arcade, and we wanted to get a closer look to see if it really was them. So when we got off of the ride we stealthily snuck inside and it was indeed our boys but Emmett was blocking are car. And they were all smirking as if they knew we were here.

So we ran again and when we were about ten minutes away I decided to call Jasper and tell him to bring our car back home. So I dialed his number and he picked up on the first ring.

"_Naughty girl you've got a lot of explainin' to do now where are you so I can slap that cute little ass of yours."_

"Actually I called to tell you that we are walking home and we need you Emmett or Edward to drive our car home seeing as we are still going to be going out."

"_Damnit Emmett come on the girls left a long time ago, and Bella I am going to dominate you when I find you, you need to be punished naughty girl."___He said with a seductive tone, I very audibly gulped and managed to squeak out a "Goodbye" before I hung up.

We were all at the beach right now and it was night time. When we saw the boys coming along and they saw us five minutes later right in plain sight which led to them chasing us when I was suddenly tackled and pinned underneath Jasper on the sand.

"I told you I would find you naughty girl." He whispered into my ear before attacking me with kisses our tongues twined together , and he tasted so good, I reached down to tug jasper's pants off but he grabbed my hand and held it above my head. He trailed his lips down my neck "This is punishment naughty girl not a prize, you are not to cum until I tell you to, do you understand?" He murmured while nuzzling into my neck.

I was going to combust though did he want me to stop it I couldn't do that. He began to nip at my neck while I was grinding into him "Naughty girl you are not allowed to move or touch me in any way unless I give you permission now stop moving before I have to make you."

I forcibly stopped myself from moving "Yes Jasper."

"No Darlin' I'm Major Whitlock do you get that call me anything else and I'll have to slap that sweet little bottom every time you mess up."

I stopped my body from reacting to his words, and he flipped me over on all fours. That's when I noticed that we were still at the beach. "Jas- Major don't you think that we should take this home?" I asked with clear trepidation in my voice.

"Naughty girl this wouldn't even be happening if you hadn't run away now by the time this ends your gonna tell me what's wrong with you okay?" He asked while he untied my bikini top from around me, making my breasts spill out. He flipped me over onto my back and sucked one of my nipples into his mouth while trailing his other hand down to my bellybutton, but then he started to inch towards my bikini bottoms and untied the right side.

He mouth trailed downwards towards my core and his hand began massaging me through my bottoms, and I struggled not to moan.

"Naughty girl I told you not to move but I command that you make noise." He said with all seriousness.

I moaned really load, and when he crawled back up I whimpered, I really wanted his dick in me. Jasper just laughed "Don't worry it'll happen soon, hopefully." I groaned his tongue delved into my mouth then I felt the left side of my bikini snap open and then his fingers teasing my folds. I moaned into his mouth when his finger lightly brushed past my clit.

"Bella you're so wet." Jasper groaned. He teasingly spread my legs open, he then plunged his two fingers inside of me while his thumb rub my clit gently right when I was about to come Jasper screamed "Your 'e not allowed to cum until I say otherwise. I thought you understood that naughty girl."

"I-I thoug- thought that y-you were k-kid-kidding." I managed to moan and stutter out.

He sighed while speeding up his fingers "Sorry naughty girl I was serious, and were not even half-way done. He said that all with a smirk, damn him I should have run faster. I lifted my head up to kiss him hungrily and he moved the hand that was in my hair to push me back down.

So for the next twenty minutes Jasper used his fingers, his tongue, and then I finally got his dick in me but I didn't really get to enjoy it because after he thrust into me once I completely squirted all over Jasper.

So seven orgasm's later Jasper was holding me in his arms bridal style and we were both walking to the house (fully clothed) when Jasper and I came in he sat us both down on the couch and then I noticed that Alice and Rosalie were in a similar position to me and Jasper sleepy, tired, and in their man's arms.

Suddenly Rosalie asked Alice and me "Did you squirt?" as if it was no big deal.

Alive and both said "Yeah." Very humbly and quiet I might add we were all very obviously exhausted. The guys wouldn't let us go to bed though until we told them what was wrong with us this morning so suddenly Rosalie shouted "Fine! We were upset because we're leaving in five days so let us rest in peace!" Then she stomped off dragging Alice and I with her to her room, and that's where all three of us girls slept that night.

Jpov.

The girl I hope to marry one day is leaving in five days, and I don't even know where she lives, oh my gosh what if she lives in Australia or something I would never be able to get there. My parents would kill me, but at least we leave on the same day.

Hopefully she'll come down to Seattle to at least visit.

**AN: / you guys didn't think I'd split my fave pair up did you? Anyways thanks to everyone that reviewed and please start reading the author's notes more often they are important so that I know what you guys wanna hear and read. And if you guys have any comments or suggestions please do tell me your ideas in a private message or by reviewing. **

**Okay love you all, and come to the dark side we have cookies =) sorry had to say it.**


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning I woke up in Rosalie's room and then I remembered what happened including the many orgasm's I had =D. So I got up and grabbed my toiletries and decided to take a bath today, as I was walking out of the room I passed by the couch only to see Jasper asleep on it. Awww he really was adorable.

Anyways I walked towards the bathroom and turned on the tub only to see it was a Jacuzzi tub with jets (I was so using those). I dipped my toe into my bubble bath and just relaxed, until I felt someone climb in behind me and pin my arms by my sides. I relaxed when I saw blond curls, just Jasper.

"Darlin' I'm sorry if I woulda' known that, that's what was upsettin' you I wouldn't have chased you around all day." I just hummed in appreciation and closed my eyes against his chest. It was really quiet until you could hear the moans coming from the other room, it sounded like Edward and Alice.

"_Alice who's pussy am I pounding in and out of, who's is it? Is it mine?"_

"_Oh god yes!"_

"_That's not my name sex pot, scream it, scream my name."_

"_EDWAAAARD!"_

Jasper and I were so grossed out hearing that was like hearing my brother and sister so needless to say Edward and Alice completely killed my horny mood. So I quickly got out of the tub rubbing up against Jasper's morning wood in the process, leading him to groan out loud and pull me back towards him.

"Darlin' how many orgasms did I give you yesterday 12, 15, I think you owe me." He stated while kissing down my neck. I let out a freakishly loud groan, which made Jasper smile smugly, like he had won.

By the time I did manage to get away the guys had all gone to get food without me and Jasper, but I was hungry so I decide to find something to eat so I opened the fridge until I felt someone hands on my boobs, which were only being covered by the robe from after the bath.

I panicked and turned around and as always it was only Jasper who said "I think that your boobs taste like candy, and I really like candy Bella, can I have some candy?" My breath hitched when his fingers brushed past my nipples while his hands were kneading my breasts.

"W-we have some in the c-cabinet." I stuttered, but Jasper pressed me up against the fridge door and moved one of his hands down to my clit and began to gently rub my little nub.

"I don't want that candy Bella I want Bella's special candy." He stated in a very husky kid like tone that made me shiver. I was really ready to pounce on him but I couldn't do that yet.

"I-I don't know wh-what if s-s-someone comes home?"

"Don't worry Darlin' I'll take care of that." That was all he managed to say before he plunged his middle finger inside of me, making me scream out in pleasure, and let me say now Jasper has some very long fingers, yummy. He carried me to the bathroom and right after I was about to orgasm Emmett and everyone came through the door making us freeze. I quickly climbed off of Jasper whimpering when I stopped kissing him, and hurried to put on some real clothes. I was going to kill Emmett stealing my 'sexy time' with Jasper he was going to get it.

5 mins later.

I had finally gotten dressed with some light skinny jeans, one of Jasper's buttons down shirt's that I cinched to my waist. I was also wearing my red high top converse which I knew Alice would kill me for, because apparently the shoes are scarlet not red I mean really what's the difference. Urgh but anyways I walked out to the living room to see every one smiling and grinning broadly.

"Ummm guy's did you guys sniff some weed or something, because if your gonna pass out don't do it here."

Emmett walked out of the house while the rest of them stayed with these big ass cheeses grins on their faces. "Okay guys what's going on?"

Alice was finally the person who decided to answer my question "Bella do you know where the boys live?"

"Umm no, why?"

"The boys live in Seattle." She said with a cheese grin.

"So what does that have to do with us?"

"Gosh Bella are you that slow the boys live in Seattle we live in Forks, their only about an hour drive away der." Rosalie stated. I cannot believe I was that slow.

"Eeeeppp are you guys serious, think of all the fun thing we can do, the beach, parties, sleepover and you can meet my bff. "

Jasper gave me a very wry expression "Darlin' I know all about your bff Jacob he seems touchy feely from what I've heard."

"Alice and Rose didn't tell you did they?"

"Tell me what?"

"Don't worry jazzy you'll find out when we get there." I stated with a very smug grin.

10 mins later.

We were all very, very extremely bored there was nothing to do so far and the Emmet shouted "Let's go surfing!" while he ran to his room to go put on his swimsuit.

We all went to go changed but the guys had no clothes at our condo so we agreed to meet up at the beach. I changed into my red swimsuit with the sides cut out to show my curves while Rosalie put on one with green stripes and white circles, it looked ugly on the mannequin but when she put it on it looked really pretty, and Alice was wearing a purple bikini with white polka dots. WE all ran out to the part of the beach where they offered free surfing lessons and rented boards so that when the guys got there we would already be ready.

About ten minutes later we finally saw the guys coming out looking like little kids Edward was wearing swimming trucks with speed racer, Jasper had Buzz light-year, and Emmet had Tom and Jerry (they looked so cute). When the guys walked up to us we could see their pupils dilate they were all looking at us except for Emmett, who was looking at Rosalie's boobs chanting "Boobies" over and over again.

We all laughed for a little while until we finally got enough courage to step foot in the water.

When I grabbed my board I felt Jaspers hands circle around my waist, and he pulled me tighter to him so I could feel every curve of his chest.

"Darlin' how about a little bet."

"Wha- what kind of bet?"

He started rubbing his hands down my thighs barely touching where I wanted him.

"Whoever falls off of their board the least gets to have the other person as their slave for the next day."

"What are the rules?" He licked along the shell of my ear "There are no rules." And then he was running out towards the water laughing. Urgh damn sexy Texan I am so going to win this.

8 mins later

Apparently all of us were doing this competition with each other boys vs. girls in a way.

Alice and Edward went first, and Edward lost because Alice's bikini top came off while she was surfing causing Edward to stare for a little too long, and let's just say that they had disappeared a long time ago. Next up Rosalie and Emmett went and Emmett won, let's just say that Rosalie was pissed about being Emmett's slave while Emmett kept blabbering about how many times he's gonna get some.

Then there was Jasper and I tripped so many times but Jasper was no better and at the end we came to a tie. That is until Emmett came over towards Jasper and pushed him off. So I won thanks to Emmett. We were on our way home when jasper came up to me whining and complaining in my ear "Bella that's not even fair Emmett pushed me off my board anyways."

"It doesn't matter either way Jazzy, you lost just accept it, and tomorrow you will be my slave." I said with a very cheeky grin.

"Ummm guys do you wanna go to a strip club?" Alice blurted out. All the men hoorayed but they had no idea what type of club we were talking about.

20 mins later

We were all in Emmett's car once again except Rosalie was driving so they would be surprised, the boys were all dressed up in their clubbing clothes with excited grins on their face (not for long though). We finally pulled up to the bar and waited in line for a couple of minutes before we could go in Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all were horrified all around us were male stripper each one eyeing one of the boys. The guys tried to make a dash out of the club but Alice Rose and I blocked the door so they couldn't get out.

The guys eventually gave up and Jasper threw me over his shoulder cave-man style and ducked into one of the back rooms in the club. He laid me down on the couch inside of it and began kissing down my neck fiercely. "Bella that was not a nice surprise, you drag me to a bar with gay men and don't even let me escape tsk tsk, that just won't do." He murmured lightly while nibbling on my ear.

I felt one of his hands trail down under my skirt and skim on my upper thigh. I whimpered at the contact. "Please Jasper."

"Uh uh naughty girl I would but seeing as were in a gay club, it's just gross, do you wanna go home?" he asked while pushing my underwear to the side just a little, so little that it could leave me wanting more.

"Oh my god can't we just go to Emmett's car?" I whined, I wanted his magic fingers in my now and he wouldn't do it.

"Sorry Darlin' I don't work that way I mean if you want me to stop…." He trailed off suggestively.

"Ooooo! Please, we can go home if you just fuck me please."

He immediately carried me out the door bridal style with everybody else looking as sex deprived as I felt right now.

We were home about an hour later just completely ignoring the wall while Jasper smashed me up against the door with my legs wrapped around him. We were moaning in anticipation, Jasper finally got the door undone never disconnecting my lips from his and he eagerly laid me down on the couch and attacked my lips again "I can't wait till my throbbing cock goes inside of your sweet tight pussy." I groaned, I was already dripping wet for him and he felt it when he ran his hand across my mound "Wet, tight and waiting for me, god Bella you don't know what you do to me." He groaned out.

I eyed the bulge in his pants and said "I think I understand before crashing his lips onto mine while reaching for his belt buckle. When I finally got it undone I noticed that he had gone commando and I whimpered when I ran my hand across his shaft I felt his balls tighten a little when I touched him.

I was so preoccupied with Jaspers kisses that I didn't notice that he had taken my shirt off and was now sucking on my nipple through my bra while palming the other. Jasper pinched my nipple and I cried out in pleasure.

"Darlin' as much as I love this bra on you it needs to come off." He said before ripping my bra clear of off my body. He latched his mouth onto my nipple and I moaned. Hi hand trailed over the curve of my breast and he moved his finger to the edges of my thong.

"I'm debating should I take these off yet or no hmmm." The vibrations from his mouth causing me to moan.

"Yeeees please!" I whined while shimmying my hips to help him out. He took off my underwear and moved his mouth down to my pussy. He took a long torturous lick while skimming his fingers on my clit. He then sucked my sensitive nub into his mouth while teasing my hole.

"Ja-asp-Jasper please!" While I was complaining he slammed his cock into me and we both groaned at the sensation. He was pounding into me so fast and if he started drilling then it would be a miracle if I didn't combust.

"Oh shit, harder!" he complied with my request and speed up his movements while I met him thrust for thrust and all of a sudden I felt the coil inside of me tighten, and I was trying to hold onto it as long as I could, but then jasper reached around me to rub my clit roughly and I came so hard I could see stars.

"Jaaaspeeer!" he collapsed on top of me "Bella you little minx, I can't believe that you were a virgin, when I found you." I was still having my post-orgasm aftershocks so I couldn't really respond correctly. Suddenly we heard a knock on the door and made a dash for Jasper's bedroom with our clothes. We both took quick showers separately because I would not be able to function if I saw Jasper's wet body.

After I got dressed again we went out to face all of the guys, only to find them asleep, so jasper and I did the same after all I was exhausted from all of the hot sex, the man made me tired. Just as I was drifting off I felt Jasper reach around me and cup my mound again "Darlin' this ,this right here is mine." He said while gently stroking my clit sending tiny doses of lust into me.

"It's all your always will be." He took his hands and moved my underwear off of me and continued stroking my clit "darlin' tomorrow morning I've got a nice little wake up call for you, you're going to smell like me the whole day because I doubt we will be leaving this bed tomorrow." He pushed his finger inside of me and I stuttered out "What about the guys?"

"The guys are all going to the mall tomorrow while I ravish you all day, doesn't that sound nice?" he asked pushing a second finger into me.

"Oh god fuck yes Jasper that feels so good."

"You know Darlin' you stopped me from using my tongue earlier and then when you take a shower you washed away my prize." He stated with an adorable pout while kissing down my neck, he moved his free hand to snap of my bra and rolled one of my nipples between his fingers. I was getting really turned on. "Bella you're sleeping in the nude tonight that way I don't have to do anything to get you out of your clothes in the morning."

"Fine!" and that's all I managed to gasp out before I came again. I was still gasping for air and I noticed that Jasper was still stroking my clit with his fingers pumping in and out of me at a fast pace, I looked at him incredulously, he just laughed "Did you think we were done for the day Darlin' I'm never done."

So I had seven amazing orgasms before Jasper finally let me go to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:/ Okay hey everybody I hope that you guys enjoyed the last chapter. If you guys have any ideas what so ever please share them with me, and thank you to ****Stashio ****for your wonderful idea and I will be using it =D anyways love u guys and I'll try to update soon but first an embarrassing story**

**A whole lot of embarrassing things happened to me but the worst had to be when my mom walked in on me writing the lemon she totally embarrassed me, and to add on to that I walked into the boys locker room but I got out before anyone saw me. Have a great day and I hope yours was better than mine.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:/ Okay thanks for all of the people that reviewed, put me in their fave's, subscribed, or added me to their alerts list especially ****Stashio**** and ****AshleyCullenHale3 ****I luv you guys!**

In the morning I felt jasper about to put his finger into my hole, but I stopped him before he could get close.

"Ah ah ah Jasper you're my slave today I said grinning wickedly."

"Awww man I guess we won't be staying in bed all day will we?" he asked with a hopeful expression. I gave him a light peck and smirked "No, you'll be cleaning my room in my thong today while I sit and admire your ass."

"Awww come on Bella just one quickie that's all I want please?" he was giving me his puppy dog face, but it wasn't gonna work.

"Nope you're gonna clean my room, and then your gonna get dressed and read to me and then were gonna do whatever I desire."

He nuzzled his nose against my neck and breathed huskily in my ear "Will you be desiring sex today?"

"I don't think so." Then I slid out of bed only to hear Jasper groan I looked down at myself and blushed I was still naked I'm so stupid. I quickly pulled my towel around me to go get ready for my shower.

"Jasper!" I yelled.

"Yes." He stated in a very glum voice.

"Be in your outfit by the time I get back." I sang happily until I heard him groan.

15 mins later.

Jasper was walking around my room with a feather duster wearing one of my new thongs shaking his ass, when he looked at me seriously.

"Bella you know that we have to leave in 2 days so I wanted to ask you a question before we actually left." He said looking at me with a sheepish face.

"Ask away cowboy."

He moved over to me and got one knee and said…"My parent's wanna meet you." (I bet you guys thought he was gonna propose Hahaha)

I let out this big breath and immediately started ranting "jasper why didn't you tell me earlier, your parents are going to hate me and what if I trip do you have any id-"my rants were cut off by his lips gently pressing against mine with his hands on my waist. I moaned lightly into his mouth when his tongue entangled with mine.

"My (kiss) parents (kiss) are (kiss) going (kiss) to love (kiss, kiss) you." He said while looking into my eyes.

"What no kiss this time." I responded.

Jasper growled and attacked me his kisses he moved his lips down to my neck when I needed to take a breath and began to gently suck, I gasped when I realized what he was doing and I shoved him off.

He landed with a very loud 'Omph' against my carpet and looked up at me with a sad expression.

"What you don't want my mark?"

"If I'm going to meet your parents I will not go up there with a hickey on my neck." I stated firmly.

Suddenly Jasper was behind me, and he moved my hair to one side "So not anywhere that someone can see does that mean I could mark you here?" he asked while holding my upper thigh.

I took a shuddering breath "Y-yes."

"Take off your pants Bella." He stated in a demanding voice.

"Hey you're my slave not the other way around you can suck my skin tomorrow but right now since my room is clean you going to make me breakfast in bed, now go."

He stalked out grumbling about how he was 'so close'. Twenty minutes later Jasper came back in with pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I ate my breakfast happily, and when I was done I straddled Jasper around his waist and leaned in to whisper in his ear "I think you deserve a reward cowboy."

He groaned and lifted me up so he could cup my ass and began to take my shirt off until I said "You can change out of the thong and put on your real clothes."

He whined "Bella don't do that it's not nice, I thought I was gonna get some." I laughed.

"Jasper seriously, is that all you ever think about?"

"No I just really, really wanna get some of Bella's lovin' and I haven't had any in a while." He said while nuzzling against my neck.

"Jasper if you don't remember you got some last night." I said taking a breath, his hand brushed across the underside of my breast.

"I want more though, I love you I always want more of you, no matter how much you annoy me."

I forced out a laugh while his finger trailed down the middle of my breasts and down towards my belly button.

"J-j-j-Jasper stop y-your m-m-my slave, I'm not you-yours." I stuttered out while he fiddled with the button of my jeans.

"I don't play by the rules and for right now your mine naughty girl."

"Jasper play by the rules we set up yesterday." I told him trying to give him a stern look.

"We said that there were no rules so technically I'm not breaking any."

By now I had nothing but my bra and underwear on, Jasper nuzzled my neck and softly ran his fingers over my hardened nipples while I bit my lip to keep from moaning out loud "I love this bra it's so nice and soft." He ran his finger tips down to my over heated core and skimmed his fingers over my underwear.

He threw me onto the bed while sucking my nipple through my bra, and despite my efforts I moaned out loud.

"That's right naughty girl make noise, moan for me naughty girl." He said while snapping my bra off and blowing cool air onto my nipple so it would harden. He then moved his finger down to my core and moved my underwear aside, exposing me to him.

He moved his fingers down to stroke my lips and ran a light touch over my clit that had me bucking into him, he put a hand over my waist which made me whimper.

Then he moved his head down to my pussy and took a long slow deliberate lick before sucking my clit into his mouth. He groaned sending vibrations around my clit.

He pushed two of his fingers inside of me and roughly began pumping them in and out of my while flicking my clit with his tongue, until I came "JASPER!" I screamed out.

He came up with a very proud look on his face until he dove back in and began to suck on my thigh while flicking my clit with his finger tip so I would be distracted. It worked and by the time I managed to push him away I already had a hickey forming on my upper thigh. I gave him my most menacing glare "What if I go to the beach in my bikini now."

He got a very cheeky smug grin on his face and said "Then everyone will know you're mine."

I gave him a quick kiss, got dressed and decided to go and talk to Alice who I soon found giggling in her room. "What's so funny Alice?"

She cracked up laughing then and said "I took Edward shopping!"

"Okay but what's s funny about it, and where is Edward?"

She lightly giggled again "Asleep in the car."

Just as I was about to say something Rosalie walked in looking as tired as ever all she had to say was "Emmett wasn't kidding about all the sex we could have." Before she fell asleep.

I left out of the room to let her relax until I heard Emmett bounding into the house screaming "Rosie I'm ready for round 35!"

"Damn Emmett keep it down Rosalie is asleep you tired her out and I'm sure she's not gonna wanna have sex for a long time now. And 35 times! Urgh Emmett (sigh)"

"What did I do there is nothing wrong with sex."

"If you can do it 35 times in one day there is!"

Emmett just rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch, eating some Doritos. I then rolled my eyes and walked away then and when I came back in the room Emmett was asleep snoring on the couch.

I then looked at the time on the clock and discovered that it was 11 o'clock pm. I ran to my room and curled up under my covers. And I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Jpov.**

When I walked into Bella's room I was surprised to hear her sleep talking "Oh Jacob you're so cute aww look at the wittle weiner.

_Who the hell is Jake?...Right. the childhood 'best friend'._

"I don't want your popsicle!"

_Damn right she only has mine!_

"Fine, if you really want me to do it."

_Wtf? My Bella! Oh my gosh it's just a dream, just a dream._

I crawled into bed beside her and she snuggled up to me "Jasper" she sighed.

_This is a lot better, but I'm gonna have to meet this 'Jake' fellow._

Then I fell into dream world.


	20. Chapter 20

When I woke up the next morning I was still extremely tired but I decide to get up anyway. I got up out of the bed only to find that Jasper wasn't there, again. I was mildly disappointed but I was sadly becoming used to not waking up without jasper in the morning. At least I got to sleep in his arms at night.

I walked into the kitchen and decided to make some pancakes and then I would go shopping for some new clothes for my 'me day'. I mixed the batter and began to watch the batter sizzle on the pan when my phone started ringing. I ran over to the couch knocking stuff over in the process trying to find it.

I picked up my cell and realized it was only a text from Jake.

**You've been ignoring me =c -J**

_Sry bestie I've been busy; D –B_

**OMG Bell's lost the v-card, thank gawd! –J**

_Yeah, yeah just dnt tell my dad he would hate the guy then –B_

**Wnt tell NY 1, promise….when r u coming home I want u 2 meet someone XD –J**

_You found someone! –B_

**Ikr! You would have known sooner if you called! –J**

_Sry, shoot I gtg someone's coming they can't know I'm on the phone –B_

**Kk ttyl –J**

I turned around to see that it was only Alice and her eyes were still closed so I was safe for now. I walked over to the shower forgetting about the pancakes for now and took a very long shower. I then went back into my room and kissed the top of Jaspers forehead praying that he wasn't a light sleeper. He moved his head towards the side a little but didn't open his eyes only smiled a little as if he knew I was there.

I easily snuck out of the house and drove out of the drive way.

**15 mins later.**

They hadn't noticed I was missing yet so I was inside of Forever 21 looking at this really cute skirt deciding if it looked good on me or not. I twirled around in front of the mirror one more time, and decided to get it.

I picked up my other bags from the other 6 stores I had gone into earlier and while I was walking out of the dressing room I ran into Angela Weber, my high school friend.

She still had her long black hair except she had layers now and Ben was nowhere in sight.

"Oh my gosh Bella look at you, you still look so pretty."

"So do you, how's Ben, where is he?"

"Ben and I broke up after we decided to go to different schools long distance wasn't really working out for us." She stated a bit ruefully.

We spent the next 30 minutes exchanging numbers and catching up with each other until I noticed it was getting late.

After the mall I went to my next stop, the park. I bought myself an ice cream and sat down on the swings while watching all the little kids play. I suddenly stopped my eyes on a tiny girl about 6 years old with brunette hair sitting alone until a blonde little boy asked her to play. It was like a little kid version of me and jasper, and a small pang hit my chest. I never really thought about having kids but seeing them be so carefree I thought that if I had some with Jasper I wouldn't really mind. As soon as that thought went through a huge crack of lightning went through the air and while the rain feel I ran while the kids danced in puddles.

Let's just say when I got home I was dragging my bags in while I was soaked to the bone as soon as I locked the door I was tackled in a hug by Alice "Oh my gosh Bella where were you we couldn't find you anywhere and-"

"Alice I'm fine I'm right here okay? Now let me take a shower and wipe all this muck off of me."

She immediately let go of me and let me walk up to my room, and when I opened my door Jasper was pacing. He suddenly turned to look at me and he calmed down before his eyes blazed up again.

"Bella oh my god! Where the hell were you? You didn't answer your phone, did you drop it in a fucking puddle or something! My god you couldn't leave a damn note! Do you know how worried I was about you! I know you're not that fucking dense Bells where the hell were you!"

I had never really seen this side of Jasper and I had seen him yell at Emmett before but never me and when he did it was only playful banter, was a little me time that wrong and looking at him again brought the prickle in my eyes that were the beginning of tears.

Jasper suddenly looked down at me and for a second his eyes filled with remorse but the damage was done and I ran out of the room and across the room, into the bathroom where I let my tears fall. I locked the door and then I noticed Emmett was in the bathroom with me washing his hands, he took one look at my eyes and wrapped me in his arms and let me cry, and while they weren't the arms I wanted they would do for now.

"Baby Bells why the tears, listen to your happy ears!" Emmett stated with a big goofy grin.

I started laughing at him "Where the hell did you learn that?" I asked while snorting very unladylike.

"Eh I just thought of it, that and it works when Rosalie cries to. I am a ladies' man, and I'm sexy." He said while wiggling his eyebrows. "Emmett you piss in bushes and get bit by squirrels and on top of that you got your head stuck in a port-o-potty! You are in no way sexy to the human race."

"Sure Emmett whatever you say."

'Coke on baby bells I'll protect you from the evil Major."

I laughed and Emmett opened the door while shielding me from Jasper. I wanted to avoid him for awhile and sort some things out. I started to get hungry after all I only really did eat that soft pretzel in the mall. So I went into the kitchen to see if we had anything to eat at the condo, seeing that we only had cereal thanks to our non-existent grocery shopping trips I decided to eat that for dinner.

As I was pouring my cereal into the bowl Edward came through the door with 4 pizza boxes from Pizza Hut in his hands. I dropped the cereal onto the floor and ran up to Edward.

"Oh my gosh Edward, I could kiss you!" I exclaimed before snatching one of the pizza boxes in his hands.

I looked up to see Edward looking at me with a weird expression on his face, then he leaned down and said "Where's my kiss?" while pouting.

I shrugged my shoulders and ran to the couch before scarfing almost half of the pizza from my box down my throat.

Then Emmett came into the room and gave me a death glare "Bella what kind of pizza was that?" he asked in a very serious tone.

"Uh it was cheese, pepperoni, ham, and hamburger meat, why?"

Emmett let out a huge scream before he broke down on the floor sobbing "That was mine Bella I had it specifically ordered and you just eat it!"

"Umm I'm sorry I guess can I make it up to you?" he looked as if he was thinking really hard about it.

"Well Rosie won't have sex with me right now, so you could convince her that she should go for another round…..or you could talk to Jasper, he really fucked up right now."

I didn't really want to do either at the moment but I took the easier option "I'll go convince Rose." I almost shouted, but Emmett stopped me.

"Bells we practically all live together and we leave on the same plane in one day, do you want the ride back to be filled with awkwardness?"

I muttered a quiet "no".

"Then get your sexy ass back to jasper and talk to him, and if he starts to yell or some type of shit then just punch him a good one in the jaw."

So right now I was walking to my room when saw something that I'm sure I wasn't supposed to.

Rosalie was talking with Jasper; well silently screaming at him is more like it.

"Jasper you can't go all bat shit crazy because she wanted some time to herself!" Rose yelled.

Jasper lowered his head and said "She could've told me or left me a note, I was just so worried about her Rose, and I love her I've got no idea what I would do without her. I was thinking about all the stuff that could've happened to her, and then she left her phone at home and I didn't know what to do." Jasper whispered.

"Jazz I understand you just can't have a freak out nothing happened an-"

'But what if something did, I wouldn't have even know I just want to keep her safe."

"I understand that I really truly do but you have to let her out sometimes too. Okay"

"Okay."

"Oh Jasper?"

"Yeah."

"You look like shit when you cry." Rose stated with a smile before giving him a hug. I took that as my cue to knock on the door. Rose immediately excused herself while I walked up to jasper.

"Don't ever do that to me again I was so worried. And if you're ever thinking about even doing that again please bring your phone with you."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry I yelled I was just scared and worried and I took it out on you."

"Why were you?"

'Why was I what?"

"Worried I always take care of myself." I stated stubbornly, while Jasper laughed.

"Says the girl who can trip over thin air."

I pouted, and he kissed me "Am I forgiven?"

"I don't know I mean you did yell at me."

"Well you did leave."

"You're forgiven."

He leaned his head down to kiss me again and I let out a huge yawn while he laughed "Jasper while I would love to have your cock inside of me I'm really sleepy."

"Do you mind if I sleep over here?"

"Where else would you sleep?"

He looked sheepish for a moment before climbing into my bed and he opened his arms up for me, so I lifted my shirt up over my head and I heard jasper groan "What wrong cowboy?"

Jasper put his hands over his face "Darlin' let's just say I love you in red lace a little too much at the moment and lil' general likes it to."

I burst out laughing "You call your dick lil' general"

Jasper blushed a little bit and muttered out "Yeah he's second in command."

I laughed harder and took off my pants while climbing into bed with Jasper, snuggling up next to him.

I fell asleep soon but not before hearing jasper talk "One day you're going to be my wife Belle and I'm not letting you go." He said squeezing me closer to him.

My heart skipped a beat that he already wanted to marry me and I tried to find out what my answer would be…..yes.

My answer would always be yes for him.

**AN:/ Okay everybody I'm so sorry for not updating last week, the power totally blew out at my house because somebody forgot to pay the electric bill (no it was not me!). So I'm really sorry about how late this update was but I hoped that you enjoyed it. I would also like to thank all of you that ****review****; they give me an extra boost to complete my stories.**

**Therefore you guys get a clue on what going to go down in Texas: Peter, Charlotte! =D And a special thanks to ****Stashio**** and ****pooch-monkey**


	21. Chapter 21

In the morning I felt kisses being rained down on my face, I slowly opened my eyes and saw Jasper.

"Get up Belle we've got a plane to catch in 2 hours."

I jumped out of my bed, knocking Jasper over in the process and ran to the shower. I was washing my hair when Jasper screamed through the door "Bella Edward, Emmett and I will be back in about 45 minutes we have to run to the store for some stuff, alright!"

"Go ahead!" I yelled right back, while continuing to wash my hair.

After my hair smelled like almond cookies I got out of the shower. I then got dressed in my pink Victoria's Secret sweat suit. I walked over to the kitchen when our doorbell rang, thinking it was the boys I ran over to the door only to see a girl crying. She threw herself into my arms "I need to ask you a favor please!"

I panicked for a little while but thought it out "What do you need?"

She pulled out a pregnancy test "I need to take this here if you don't mind I can't risk my boyfriend seeing it! Please!"

"Umm sure sweetie the bathrooms to the right."

She abruptly ran past me and into the bathroom, after five minutes she came out and sat on the couch.

"How long do you have to wait for?"

"10 minutes at the most." She replied in a small voice.

"If you don't mind my asking why would this be a bad thing?"

She gave a bitter laugh "Well for one in 19 and still in college, and number two my boyfriend has made it clear that he _never_ wants kids."

'What's your boyfriends name?"

"James Hunter, oh excuse my rude manners I'm Victoria." She said standing up to shake my hand.

Instead of shaking hands with her I gave her a tight hug, when the timer went off. She ran to the bathroom, instead of coming out sad she came out looking relieved "It's negative thank god!"

She gave a beaming smile while handing me a slip of paper. "What's this for?"

"It's my number, if you ever need anything just give me a call and have a nice flight."

"How did you know I was going on vacation?"

"Your bags are by the door."

I gave off a laugh before exchanging numbers with her. She walked down our driveway and drove off in a cherry red convertible with a huge smile on her face.

I then walked to the kitchen and made some toast to tide me over until the boys came back. We were all going to sit on the plane next to each other we all changed our seats next to each other yesterday there were two seats in each row so I was sitting with Jasper.

As soon as I finished with my toast the boys came through the door well Jasper and Edward came through the door, I had no idea where Emmett was until I heard moans and groans coming from Rosalie's room. Jasper came up to me and buried his face in my shoulder while shaking. I lifted his head up so I could see his face, he was laughing.

"What's so funny cowboy?" I asked extremely curious.

"Emmett…condoms…..ass….security!" he choked out through laughs.

"What? Please explain all of that at a slower pace."

He calmed down and explained to me again "We were in Wal-Mart looking in the condom aisle when Emmett knocked all of them over so the sales lady gave him a dirty look and he said 'kiss my ass! Then he pulled his pants down and he had a tattoo of Rosalie on his ass and then a security guard came over to take him to the holding center."

I smiled "What's so funny about that."

"Emmett had to get patted down, and the security guard was gay so he tried to give Emmett a hand job and we had to drive Emmett home with no pants!"

I laughed until Emmett came out and said "Just you wait Bella when a lady tries to cop a feel on you then laugh at me!"

Alice came out of her room after that followed by Edward, both of them had sex hair. They ran out of the house with their luggage we all ran out to the car seeing that if we didn't get a move on we were going to miss our flight.

**1 hr. later**

We were all finally in the air we had to be up her for 2 hours and we had only been flying for an hour I was starting to drift off to sleep in my chair when I felt Jasper's hand trailing up my thigh.

I snapped my eyes open when his hand was rubbing circles on my clit through the cotton sweat suit, I gave him a death glare before whimpering.

"Baby just relax I can't stand not touching you, you're lucky you're not on my cock right now."

'You can't wait an hour Jasper only a-a-an hour."

"Darlin' I love being in your tight warmth I'd love my cock in you right now but my fingers will have ta' do. So just sit back and relax."

"First Emmett car now on a plane full of passengers!" I whisper yelled, while he trailed his finger up towards my shirt.

"Nobody is up here right now it's just us for now the others had to go to the bathroom and I'm not gonna stop until I get what I want."

I just sighed before he moved me over to sit in between his legs, at this advantage I could see that all the first class people had disappeared off to somewhere. While I was lost in thought Jasper draped a blanket over us, while I looked at him confused.

"Bella I want to _touch_ you, not touch you through you clothes and I don't want anybody looking at my woman."

"Jasper just wait till' we get off the plane!"

He leaned his head towards mine and gave me a light kiss "No." before he pulled my shirt to the top of my breasts, I could feel the rough blanket scratching against my skin. Then Jasper pulled my sweatpants down just below my knees, so if anyone came by they would know exactly what we were up to.

I felt one of Jaspers hands rubbing my slit gently, while his other hand plucked at my nipples. I let out another tiny whimper, before trying to scoot away from Jaspers finger's I really didn't wanna orgasm in a plane seat, but it was no use. Jasper only made it worse by pulling the top of the covers down so he could see my nipples which were now rock hard from the exposed air I tried to pull the cover back up but he pulled it back down "naughty girl don't fight me on this I always win, remember at the beach when- damnit!"

Jasper pulled my cover back up before yanking my top down and pulling my pants up while I smiled smugly "Hi Emmett, thank you for rescuing me."

Emmett laughed while Rosalie came back to his side, they looked so happy and I wondered what was going on with them. I hadn't talked to Rosalie a lot since we told the boys we were leaving, but the look she was giving me now meant we really needed to talk.

**15 mins later**

I had just gotten off of the plane when Rosalie snatched my hand and dragged me to the bathroom with her.

Luckily the bathroom was vacant because Rosalie turned to me with the biggest smile on her face "Emmett proposed!" she screeched making me cover my ears before we were jumping up and down like schoolgirls.

"Eeeeppp….wait he proposed after only a month of knowing you?"

Rosalie sighed dreamily "Yeah. I couldn't believe it the only bad part was that he proposed while we were having sex."

I laughed at that on "It sounds like typical Emmett."

We then walked back to where everyone was. We got in our cars and Alice Rose and I headed off to Forks, while the guys drove off to their Seattle apartment. We would see them in two days so they could arrange a 'surprise'. I couldn't wait to go to Texas with jasper though I hoped his parents liked me.

**AN:/ I would like to thank my fave reviewers (for now =p) ****Stashio****, ****Calina Malvagita Volturi****, ****pooch-monkey****, ****JxB addicted****, ****AshleyCullenHale3****, and ****Oppile**** for supporting me all the way through this. =D**

**PLEASE REVIEW! And I'm always open to idea for the story even if they happen waaay later in the story! ;) luv u guys **

**-heartbond**


	22. Chapter 22

**3 days later.**

Jasper was finally coming today! I was so excited, I love my family but it's kinda boring here without him.

I yawned and started to get ready before Jasper got her, so I walked to the bathroom to relieve myself, as I was passing the mirror I couldn't help but notice I looked horrid. I waxed, shaved, shampooed, and everything else I could think of before it was time to go and meet everyone at Alice's house.

We had all agreed that our parents could meet everyone at the same time this way, and if anyone of us needed backup one of would be close by to get it.

I ran out of the shower as soon as I was done nearly tripping on the way to my room. I picked out one of my lingerie sets from Victoria's Secret. It was a pair of forest green lacy boy shorts with a matching bra. I decided to wear the gray mid thigh gray skirt that Alice had gotten me the other day with my short sleeved gray sweater and the black ankle boots. I added a touch of mascara and lip gloss before going out the door to go to La Push.

I had agreed to meet Jake the day before and then drive him up to Alice's house to eat with us later on. He was simply overjoyed for the fact and he had a 'surprise' for me when we got there. I wondered what it was but he wasn't giving any hints, not even the slightest clue. I was sure that his gift was going to make me blush though.

I walked out to my old and ancient red Chevy truck from who knows what year. My friends had always made fun of it but I loved my baby, other that Jasper =p.

I was thinking about Jasper for a full 10 minutes before I realized I was at Jake's house. I was ripped out of my seat and was spinning around in a bone crushing hug before I could even say hi.

"Bella…..no…breathe…..Jake!"

"I missed you so much Bells! Now come on we have someone to meet." Jake didn't even bother putting me down he just threw me right over his shoulder cave-man style.

He kicked his door open and sat me down on the couch before introducing me to his 'friend' Isaac.

"Bella this is Isaac my friend." He blushed while saying this.

So while I talked with Jake and Isaac for awhile I looked at my cell to hoping that Jasper would call me.

After an hour Isaac had to go so Jacob turned to me "What do you think?"

I squealed like we would in high school "Awww Jake he's such a cutie! You two make such a lil' cute couple, I can picture it now Jake and Isaac Black!"

"Really?"

"Mhhhm." I said before squealing again.

Jake covered his ears 'Okay baby girl now come on we wouldn't wanna be late to your little 'meet my future husband dinner' right."

I squealed and was in the car before he could say another word.

20 mins later

I was running around like a chicken with its head chopped off, the boys were going to be here in five minutes and Rosalie still wasn't here.

Just as I thought that I heard a door slam and I heard someone running up the stairs. I guess Rosalie is here. The boys were going to be here soon and I didn't need for her reunion with Emmett to be with tears streaming down her face. So I ran upstairs after her "Rosalie!".

When I got up the stairs I found that she was re applying her makeup, to hide the blotches from her tears I'm guessing. My hypothesis was found correct when she sniffled.

"Rose what happened?"

She gave me a bitter laugh "My _parents_ aren't happy with my engagement."

"What do you mean by that!"

"They won't let me get married to Emmett! They want me to marry this guy named Royce, apparently he owns the company my dad works for and they think he's a better choice." (just so you know Rosalie does not get raped by Royce or anything in my story)

"Rose, your parents can't decide your future, and if you don't want to marry Royce then you don't have to."

"That's the thing I do! If I don't they'll kick me out." She spoke in a low voice. All of a sudden I came up with an idea.

"Rose your done with college and everything, you have a job and make your own money, so you can move in with me!"

Rosalie's head snapped up "That's brilliant, I'll tell my parents during dinner and then afterwards we can go and get my stuff from their house! Thank you belly!"

"Its fine Rose you're my best friend slash sister it's what I do!"

She was in a better mood when the doorbell rang Alice, Rose and I squealed when we saw the boys truck through the window.

Alice was the person to answer the door and that's all I could really see before I felt Jasper's lips on mine. He immediately licked my bottom lip and I eagerly opened up to him, he tasted like cinnamon. I moaned gently in his mouth before I heard someone's throat clear. I turned around to see Jake watching with amusement clearly written across his face.

Jasper immediately stiffened up before Jake spoke "bells we've been ready to eat for about 10 minutes so if you're done making out with your boyfriend please untangle yourself." He said before walking out.

I looked down to see that somehow my legs had ended up wrapped around his waist while one of his hands was on my ass and the other one on the doorknob. Jasper shut the door while I untangled myself, and made myself look presentable.

Jasper and I quietly sat down at the table while everyone else was smirking at us, even my dad!

We all had a pretty quiet dinner until Rose made her announcement "I have an announcement to make."

At this point her parents looked fairly amused until she said "I'll be moving out and sharing an apartment with Bella." Before sitting down quietly.

Alice beamed, because we had all talked before dinner and decided to just all move into my apartment, there was more than enough room.

Rosalie's mother looked at her before excusing herself to go use the restroom, after her mother her father went to comfort his wife. While Rosalie ate her dinner with a smile on her face.

Her parents came back out and sat down before her father said "Rosalie how are you going to pay the rent, and are you sure this is okay with Bella, after all she does have other priorities." He said with a somewhat smug look.

"Actually father I got a job five months ago at an auto industry, and Bella and I have talked out all the details and for good measure Alice will be moving in with us as well."

Alice's mother beamed as her father did, they had been trying to subtly hint that she get an apartment for a year now.

Rosalie's mother then spoke "Well come visit at some point dear."

Rosalie gave a curt nod before relaxing into Emmett's side while he whispered in her ear.

I took a bite of my salad when Jasper leaned in "I'm jealous, all of these people get to move in except for me." He said with a puppy dog face.

My eyes widened in surprise, I didn't know he would want to move in with me. '"You could if you want to, I just didn't think that you would want to I mean you'd have to share a room with me but-"

He laughed "Bella I was joking I'd love to move in but I'd prefer if I could have you all to myself if I did."

I gulped I didn't know if that meant yes or no, my mind was too foggy to work out all of the details. Luckily Mrs. Brandon saved me.

"Everyone this had been a lovely evening but uh you see we need to talk about some things separately sooooo….."

We all got the point and I drove with Jasper, Rosalie, and Jacob in my truck. I dropped Jacob off at La Push, after that I took Rosalie to get her stuff, she surprisingly didn't have a lot of stuff. Then we drove to my apartment building to fix everything up. There were already beds in the rooms they just needed to paint them if they wanted to, unless they liked cream colored walls.

When we got in we worked for about an hour putting Rosalie's stuff in her room and then into her dresser and closet. She looked around her room "I don't know why I didn't move in with you before." She said before flopping down onto her bed. I walked out of her room laughing until I saw jasper unpacking his stuff in my room.

"What are you doing?"

"Unpacking my stuff."

I laughed "Cowboy your room is down the hall."

"Well actually that's Alice's room and this is the one I feel comfortable in so I'm sleeping with you."

"Oh. Alright then." I turned to walk out of the room, when Jasper's hands wrapped around my waist.

"Let's finish what we started." He said before kissing me while trying to work my shirt over my head, when that was done he threw me onto the bed while I giggled.

He returned and began kissing me down my neck and stopped when he got to my stomach "Bella, I feel really guilty for asking you this now but, are you pregnant?"

I threw him off of me t look in the mirror, I didn't look any bigger, I started trying to find places where I may have bloated out and found nothing. So I turned around to look at Jasper "No I'm not pregnant why would you say that! I'm not getting fat or anything right, are you trying to tell me something?" I stated paranoid.

He ran up to me while putting his hands around my shoulders "Bella no you're not getting fat, but before we left I found a pregnancy test in the bathroom in the condo and I just thought…"

I exhaled a breath of relief "Thank god, and just so you know, no sex for you tonight!"

His eyes widened "Awww Beelllllaaaa I'm like a dying man without water at this point I'm starving!"

I just laughed "You should have thought about that before you called me fat."

"Beelllaa I never did that please I'll beg." He did just that he was on his knees in front of me, begging for sex. I snorted.

"My god Jasper you are the typical male, begging for sex."

He jumped off the floor and whined "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Mmmhm."

"Fine then remember this! Next time you want sex it won't be getting it from me."

"Oh that's fine I'm pretty sure Emmett wouldn't mind…" I trailed off suggestively.

He was immediately kissing down my neck while trying to my skirt off, I still hadn't put my shirt back on.

"Belle I'm sorry how about we start over, I'm Jasper Whitlock the guy who's trying to get you naked, what about you."

I said in a breath moan "I'm Bella Swan the girl who is going to run." I said just before I ran to my bedroom without my skirt on, at this point Jasper was going to win.

10 mins later.

It wasn't 20 minutes later that Jasper was pounding in and out of me in my kitchen while I screamed his name. The last words of his I can remember before I fell asleep were "Remember Darlin' I always win."

**AN/: Okey dokey everyone that's the chapter for this week I hoped that you enjoyed it =p.**

**I would like to give special thanks to: ****Stashio **, **Gottverdammit****, ****Calina Malvagita Volturi****, ****I'm Awesomes 1234****, ****.Damon's Baby****, and ****AshleyCullenHale3****. You guys rock and your reviews keep me going.**

**My excuse: *sigh* I know I was supposed to update this weekend but I couldn't because I had a mega brain fart=D (fart is a funny word) that is my excuse.**

**-****heartbond (I love you all *Mwah*)**

**xoxoxoxo**


	23. Promise Rings chap 23

**Bella pov.**

It was pretty late in the afternoon when I had woken up. Everybody was out of the house so I decided to just make some cereal, I couldn't reach the Frosted Flakes so I stood up on the counter, unluckily I fell off and the last thing I heard was a scream.

**Jasper pov.**

Never have I been so fucking scared in my life I got a call earlier saying that my girl was in the hospital. I was currently walking through the hallways until I saw her room. I pushed open her door. I thanked god, because she looked fine. Her hands were behind her back as if she was ashamed of something though.

"Darlin' what happened."

"I couldn't reach the top shelf for cereal so I tried to climb up the-"

I let out a loud groan while face palming my forehead "Bella I thought we talked about that, you could get hurt, and now you did."

She gave an adorable blush, that had lil' general comin' out to play.

_Dead puppies, feet, poop, grandpa's ass._

Yep grandpa always fixes that.

"Well as I was _saying _Jasper I fell off the counter and uh I broke stuff."

"You broke what?" I asked peeking out through my hands.

She pulled her hands out from behind her back, which the left hand had a cast on "I broke my pinky." She muttered quietly.

I started laughing, until she shot me one of those woman glares that made me stop laughing.

**Bella pov.**

The woman glare always shuts his ass up, what a mighty fine ass. Naughty Bella, thinking about that in a hospital.

He gently kissed my pouted lips, while lightly nibbling on the bottom one. I gave a soft moan.

"Shhh naughty girl, we wouldn't wanna get caught now would we?"

I shivered "No."

"No who Bella, what's my name darlin'?"

"J-j-j-j-jasper."

"Good girl, now you have been very-"

_Click_

"Damn doctors." Jasper muttered quietly in my ear, I was hating my doctor right now to seeing as he was checking my mans ass out, then I looked at the face and saw that it was….Mike Newton, I always knew he was gay.

After checking to see if I was okay, he tried to subtly get Jaspers number.

So instead he settled for checking him out once we were leaving the room.

On the way home Jasper started talking "You know were having sex when we get back, right?"

I gave a very dry "Yeah I gathered that much you horny bastard." While on the inside my girly bits were tingling with anticipation. My underwear were already soaked, most likely.

Jasper looked over at me shocked "Awww what's the matter, did you wanna be the dominate one for once?" he asked in a playful manner.

I smirked "I was actually saving that for Christmas."

Jasper visibly gulped and gave a deep groan, we weren't going to make it to the house at this point.

"Alright naughty girl-"

"I haven't done anything naughty though." I replied looking at him through my lashes.

"Sure you haven't." Jasper muttered. That's when I noticed the straining bulge in his jeans.

I very gently reached over and brushed my hand across it, while Jasper swerved on the road a little "Bella please 5 minutes, just 5 minutes." He winced.

"Mmmm I'll think about it just know when we get home your ass is mine, even if other people are there."

Jasper groaned/ moaned I really couldn't tell. AS long as I was turning him on I was fine.

"Kinky. It would be rude though."

"The hell with rude." I was rubbing my legs together, so when the car stopped Jasper attacked me with his lips.

I managed to mutter "Inside." before we started having sex in the car. He grabbed me by my ass and carried me inside our apartment building, luckily no one was in the lobby; to other people we probably looked like horny teenagers. By the time we got to my room we were both down to our underwear. I was thrown on my bed with Jasper soon following.

He moved one of his hands to my breast and began to knead it gently, while my nipples hardened. He suddenly moved his mouth down to the other one while I moaned. He soon gave the same treatment to the other one while his hand drifted down to my core.

I lifted my hips up so he could take off revealing my underwear.

'Fuuuck your bare, did you get this done for me."

All I could do was moan while he made his fingers gently tickle my outer lips before plunging one finger inside. He hit my sweet spot every time.

I was panting, and almost there I could feel the pressure coiling in my stomach.

He pushed another finger inside roughly, and lightly circled his thumb around my clit while I came screaming his name.

When I was done I was suddenly turned over doggy style with Jasper plowing in and out of me.

25 minutes later, because the prick wouldn't relent until I squirted: jasper and I were laying in my bed with sweat covering us while our bodies were pressed against each other.

"That was amazing." I said with a lazy smile.

He gently kissed me back, while rubbing my kitty again. I gave a soft moan before swatting his hand away.

"I'm sorry I can't help it I love your pussy Bella it's always so wet, and tight, and warm."

He was looking at it longingly while I saw his dick harden a little.

"Jacob is gay."

Yep, his cock went back down he was now looking at me with a weird expression while I grinned at him.

**1 hour later.**

After Jasper and I had showered, and gotten into our pajamas we had decided to play strip twister, whoever feel down had to take something off.

That should explain why everyone was in their underwear and stuff now, whoever was closest to the spiny thingy had to spin it because everyone wanted to play.

By everyone I mean Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and I.

Both Jasper and Emmett were in their boxers and t-shirts, while Edward was just in his boxers which Alice was thoroughly enjoying.

As for Alice and I we still had our nightgowns and bra and panties on, while Rosalie had lost her shirt. Luckily she was wearing a bra.

"Right hand, green!" Alice shouted.

Ugh that put my crotch right in jaspers face he had been trying to seduce me for the last 5 minutes, now he had the perfect chance. Thanks Alice (note sarcasm). I loved having sex with Jasper I just wanted to have friend time right now though and I was really stressed about meeting his parents I mean what if they really didn't like me. He would dump me, and then I'd have to marry someone else and, ugh it was complicated.

I had avoided talking about it long enough-

"Ahh!"

I fell and ended up taking off my shirt much to Jasper liking until he had to take off his shirt.

"Left leg yellow!" Emmett shouted.

Jasper was now above me nibbling on my ear, in return making my knees weak.

I turned my head to whisper in his ear "The next thing I have to take off is my bra and I'm pretty sure you don't want everyone to see my boobs cowboy."

"Make me a promise." He muttered.

'"What do you want."I asked in a hushed whisper.

"I want you to promise to marry me when I ask you."

My head snapped back around and my mouth dropped open to see him with a diamond ring….. in his hair.

I started laughing.

"What I can't really use my hands right now so I'll use the next best thing."

"What about your mouth."

"My mouth is used for other things, and I don't want the ring to get all slobbery." He stated with an adorable sheepish grin.

I realized I still hadn't given him an answer so I whispered "Yeah I'll marry you, but not right now." I could feel my blush coming on.

He smirked "Good to know naughty girl but this is only a promise ring, I wanna be the one to marry you and although I don't deserve you I do appreciate that you'd love a fool like me darlin'."

He crashed his lips to mine.

**15 mins later**

I was now wearing the promise ring which no one had noticed. And our overall loser was Emmett, no one else ended up losing any more clothes after him so we just quit. Jasper was currently kissing my knuckles before we had to go to sleep.

I dreamt of French fries that night, and ended up wanting Mc Donald's in the morning.

**AN:/ **Hey guys I hoped that you all liked this chapter well I just wanted to thank AshleyCullenHale3, **Stashio**, Calina Malvagita Volturi, **MelisaJH**, and NatalieLynn for reviewing this week you guys are awesome.

Ps: If anybody has a good ideas for my story please tell me (you will get credit for it =p).

If you want a character (from twilight) brought in the story somehow just say the word an I'll find a way to put them there!

Well that's all for this week guys! Thx for reviewing/subscribing and I luv u guys *mwah*

-heartbond


	24. Surprise! chap 24

I did say I wanted Mc Donald's, so Jasper ever the gentleman took me to Mc Donald's in my pajamas while I bounced around like a fat kid in a candy store.

Jasper looked over at me and began to laugh.

"Bella calm down it's just Mc Donald's."

I gasped "Just Mc Donald's Jasper this is the best place ever invented to get fries, their salty, moist, and delicious."

"Sure naughty girl what do you want though?" he asked while smirking.

"Fries and a Cheeseburger, and coke I haven't had pop in so long."

"And why is that?"

"I get sugar rush sometimes when I get lots of sugar, it's why I like apples."

**20 mins later.**

We decided we weren't ready to go home yet so we went down to visit Charlie, which Jasper was nervous about since their wouldn't be anyone to save him. He suddenly looked over at me "Bell you know how we were supposed to visit my parents in three months?"

Butterflies started to fly around in my stomach "Yeah."

"Well uh I accidentally booked the plane in 3 days sooooo…we'll be there a little early." He said with a sheepish grin.

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head "Are you serious, three days!"

He pulled over to the side of the road and started to rub my arms while nuzzling my neck, sucking on my pulse point. "Bella I'm really sorry, I wasn't payin' attention an' I was so excited for you to meet my momma and poppa that I Just clicked the wrong button, and I'm- I'm jus' sorry."

I moaned "You're forgiven." Before I attacked his lips with mine. He moaned into my mouth sending tingles to my core.

He started to rub circles on my hips with his index finger before lifting my shirt up just below my bra.

Jasper started to kiss down my stomach before his head snapped up, he put the key in the ignition and pulled onto the road with a bulge in his jeans.

I sat up angrily "Jasper what the fuck! Your always complaining about sex, yet I can't get any."

Jasper was panting heavily "babe I'm sorry but your dad's a cop and I don't wanna get caught for having a quickie in the car."

I pouted, which Jasper quickly kissed away making me groan at the fact that we couldn't do anything more.

I smirked at Jasper "You know were having sex later, right?"

He looked surprised and extremely happy "Yep."

The rest of the ride continued in silence, while I rubbed my legs together in anticipation which probably wasn't a good idea.

Jasper reached over and brushed his hand across my thigh and I groaned "Jasper stop it." I whined

"Bella I didn't do anything." He said with a mischievous grin on his face.

I grumbled the rest of the way there until we pulled up at my dad's house. I had to give Jasper but after hearing the crashes inside of my house I ran out of the car and searched for the key.

I finally found the under our old mat outside and I fumbled with the key a bit before opening the door. When I got inside and saw what was going on I felt the need to throw-up.

.

.

.

.

My neighbor Sue Clearwater was bent over the kitchen counter with my dad inside off her, they were both naked to so I saw _everything_, to say I was horrified was an understatement. I ran out of my dad's house screaming knocking Jasper down in the process.

Therefore right now we were driving back to our apartment while I was hyperventilating and Jasper was laughing at me.

"Bella it's really not that bad." He said while muffling his laughs.

I just started for a moment "Not a big deal! I just walked in on my dad and _her."_

"What you don't like her?"

"No it's not that I just its gross I won't _ever _be able to look my dad in the face."

We were now in my apartment, while laying on my bed.

Jasper gave me a soft kiss on my hand while turning to face me.

He gave me a cheeky grin "Wanna have sex? It'll make you feel better."

I just rolled my eyes "If you can catch me you can have me." I was running through the house but when I was running out the door I ran into a brick wall….or the equivalent of a brick wall. I fell back into Jasper and looked up into Emmett's smiling face.

He leaned down to look at me and my put out expression.

"Hi belly I hope you don't mind but me and Rosie need some time alone if you know what I mean." He said wiggling his eyebrows in the process.

Jasper smiled victoriously at me while hauling me over him cave-man style. I was trying to struggle out of his arms before he reached up to slap my ass.

"Ouch! You better watch it before I bite your ass."

"Mmhmmh kinky I like naughty Bella."

Then he flopped me on the bed while unbuttoning his shirt.

"Jasper you su- mmmmmmm"

He moved his lips to mine lightly licking my bottom lip, and I willingly opened up for him.

I moved my hands to his hair, receiving a moan out of him while he trailed his hands down my body, taking my shirt off in the process.

I could feel how hard he was through his pants, while he gently rocked against me.

I peeled his shirt off of him while he snapped off my bra. He moved his mouth down to my neck placing open mouthed kisses everywhere on his way down, before he took my nipple into his mouth.

He gently and slowly closed in on it before sucking while swirling his tongue around, which had me writhing on the bed.

"Please, Jasper." I whimpered

He looked up at me through hooded eyes with a smirk "Please what naughty girl say it out loud what do you want me to do with your beautiful body."

"I want you to fuck me."

He made quick work of my pants and started to rub me through my underwear. I was going to cum if he kept this up.

He kissed his way down stopping at my underwear before placing a kiss to my panty-covered clit.

"Stop teasing." I managed to grumble out through my panting breaths.

He smirked and lightly ghosted his hands on my underwear before ripping them off and taking a long lick through my folds.

"Hmm naughty girl's already so wet, what do we do about that." He asked while smirking at me (I was getting really tired of that)

"Jasper. You fuck me."

He rubbed his thumb over my clit and smiled (finally) while I shuddered.

"Hmm I don't think so quite yet." He said before plunging two fingers inside of me. I screamed out his name.

He was pumping his fingers in and out of me hitting my sweet spot every time. I was a mumbling mess by the time this was over.

I finally came with a violent force, my breath coming out in shudders and my back arching at impossible angles.

When I was done Jasper was immediately pounding in and out of me at a fast pace.

"Who do you belong to Bella!"

"You! Oh my god, Jasper you feel so good you're my hero."

He leaned down to kiss me, but as he leaned down he hit new angles that had me moaning and screaming, making it impossible to actually kiss my lips. And as he hit my sweet spot again I came, with Jasper right behind me.

We collapsed on top of each other breathing heavily and slick with sweat. Jasper looked at me "Round two?"

"Hell yes."

**1 hour later.**

After rounds 2-5 in the shower we finally managed to walk into the kitchen and make some type of dinner to eat.

Jasper gathered the ingredients for chicken while I set the timers and got out some lettuce for the salad.

After everything was done we ate in silence, he seemed to be thinking heavily because of the little crease between his eyes. Suddenly his head snapped up.

"Bella are you sure you aren't pregnant?"

My head snapped up then "Ugh Jasper we already talked about this. I am not pregnant." I said while sighing. _I'd tell him if I was._

"I-I know Bella I just- I just needed to make sure that you weren't"

I narrowed my eyes "Why would you need to make sure."

"Because a couple of weeks ago Emmett and I found a pregnancy test-"

"At the condo in South Carolina I know!"

"Actually we found this one in your apartment, which means that it couldn't have been too long ago."

My mouth dropped open "Do you know what the results were."

Jasper gave a light pink blush "Positive, I was kinda hopin' that you were pregnant though."

For the second time my mouth dropped open "Why the hell would you want me pregnant, I still have dreams that I wanna accomplish before becoming a mom."

"I know I just (jasper sighs) have you ever wanted to be a mom?"

"Not really I only want like two kids but other than that I've never even thought about it."

Jasper gaped at me "Two?"

"Yeah, I really only want two kids, why how many do you want?"

"Well um uhhhh-"

"Jasper it's alright just say it."

"I kinda wanted 6 kids." he mumbled.

My eyes almost popped out of my head "I'll give you five but not six, haven't you heard childbirth stories."

Jasper smiled with a knowing glint in his eye "Ahh so you wanna have my kids and were negotiating." He said with his tongue sticking out.

I blushed as red as a fire truck while batting my eyelashes "Well don't you wanna make pretty green eyed babies with me?"

"I would prefer if they had your eyes."

I snorted "Your eyes are much prettier than mine."

"Suuure they are Bella."

We were now laying down on my bed watching Psych while I snuggled up next to him while he stroked my hair.

That's how Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward found us. I only had eyes for Alice and Rosalie though I shot up off the couch and yanked them into my bathroom.

"Bella what the hell is your problem, you can't just go arou-" Rosalie shouted before I interrupted her.

"Rosalie shut up which one of you is pregnant?"I asked in a hush whisper.

Rosalie looked stunned while Alice sheepishly looked away, of course Rosalie caught this movement and gasped.

Alice fell on the floor sobbing "Edward is going to hate me, did you know he wanted to be a doctor? He can't do that if he has to take care of me please, please don't tell him. I just- he can't know not now not ever."

I got on the floor next to Alice "What are you going to do and he's going to find out at some point if you're going to be throwing up all the time."

"He won't figure out about the problem if it's not there." Alice muttered.

Rosalie snapped her head towards Alice and glared "Alice you cannot mean what I think you mean."

Alice just looked down at the floor "What else am I supposed to do?"

Rosalie shouted at her "Tell Edward and keep it!"

"Rosalie be quiet the guys can't hear this conversation, I know you want a baby but this isn't your decision it's Alice's and you need to support her."

"Well I'm very sorry but I don't support killing children." She hissed out at us before slamming the bathroom door shut.

Alice grabbed a hold of me like a frightened child "Bella thank you, but please would you come with me to get it done?"

"Alice I don't know that's kinda personal and-"

''Please!" Alice wailed.

"Fine, but we'd have to go pretty early in the morning in order to get out the house and not be caught."

"Thanks" Alice whispered.

I sighed. I would try my best to convince her not to get it done but sometimes my best isn't enough.

**5mins later.**

I was getting ready for bed before I just broke down crying, in a matter of minutes Jasper had me wrapped in his arms while he held me on the floor.

"Darlin' don't cry."

I couldn't really stop even if I wanted to. Jasper comforted me while I cried not with sex, and not with words, but just by being there.

"Darlin' is this about what you girls were talkin' bout' Alice, Rosalie, and now you are all cryin' I can't help if I don't know that problem."

I leaned up to kiss him, hoping to distract him. He gave me a light peck before pushing me back and tightening his arms around me.

"That's the problem."

He looked at me shocked "What I don't kiss you enough, I'm sor-"

"No! The problem is that I can't tell you the problem just ugh forget it."

I pushed him back angrily before climbing into bed, Jasper only clicked off the light and climbed into bed with me, while wrapping his arms around me and holding my face to his chest.

I climbed on top of him and just layed there, I felt like a small child.

"I'm sorry."I muttered.

"It's fine there is a bright side to this though." he said with a cheeky grin.

I rolled my eyes "What would that be?"

"Number one you so owe me a round of makeup sex and number two were leaving for Texas in 2 days!"

I groaned "Jazz that's not helping to calm my nerves."

He laughed "No but it did stop your crying." He said while kissing my eyelids.

My eyes fluttered closed.

"I don't like it when you cry darlin', and please when you need to tel' me somthin' please just tell me then I don't wanna pick your brain for it."

"I know."

He gave me one last kiss before my eyes fluttered closed and I fell asleep, on Jasper's chest.

**AN:/ Okay everybody I hope that answers your questions on is Bella pregnant? Clearly she is not.**

**This week I'd like to thank ****AshleyCullenHale3,****Stashio****, ****Rebecca Brooks****, ****NatalieLynn****, ****Taylor 513****, ****sprig****, and ****sleeplessinseattle**** for reviewing this week.**

**If you guys have any comments and/or suggestions for my story please contact me. I promise you'll get credit for your idea. Luv u all!**

**-heartbond =p**


	25. Chapter 25

When I woke up in the morning Alice was hovering over me. I groaned and turned towards my clock.

"What the hell Alice it's 7:00 am!"

Alice smiled at me "You said if I wanted to get this done we would have to go early."

I shot up after that and silently got dressed Alice was shaking but was relatively calm.

**15 mins later.**

Alice and I had just pulled into the clinic when Alice swerved back onto the road.

"Alice what are you doing, you could have gotten us killed!"

"I know!" she stated smiling.

"And your happy about that?"

"I decided I don't wanna do it." She screamed at me.

"You decided you don't wanna do what?" I was confused first she nearly kills us, then she's smiling, and now this. Life was so unfair.

"I'm not getting rid of the baby, if Edward doesn't want it he can go fuck himself." Alice said proudly.

I started laughing "Alright Alice so where are we going to spend the next two hours?"

She turned to me "THE MALL!"

I groaned knowing I was going to make a huge mistake. "Alice you have enough clothes there is nothing to shop for."

"Actually Bella since I'm having this baby I need maternity clothes and I need baby clothes."

I stared at her dumbfound "Alice you don't even have a bump yet and the baby hasn't been born."

**20 mins later.**

Apparently my opinion didn't matter because we were baby shopping right now.

"Alice this isn't even necessary yet." I whined for the hundredth time that today.

"Bella would you like for me to run around naked while I'm pregnant."

She was about to answer when her phone buzzed.

**Alice pov.**

I looked down at my cell looking for the name to pop up.

_Edward. _

I was going through my options I could answer and pretend to be happy or I could not answer and have him worry about me.

I picked up obviously.

"Hi Edward what are you up to?" I said nervously I couldn't have him figuring out just yet.

"_Don't hi Edward me, where are you Iv'e been worried sick and Jasper's over here pulling his hair out!"_

I giggled imagining what the apartment must look like with the boys worrying. "Don't worry."

"_Don't worry, Alice it's a little too late for that ugh where are you I'm coming to get you."_

I could hear the jingling of his keys in the background "No! I don't wanna come home yet I'm doing something important."

"_Oh really, then what are you doing?"_

"Nice try, but I really have to go now bye Edward!" I said in a cheery tone.

"_Alice don't you dare-"_

I hung up on him hoping for make-up sex later. I went back to picking which color overalls to get for the baby, I eventually decided on a mint-green color.

I suddenly wanted to leave the mall.

Bella and I were now walking out of the mall while Bella carried all 13 of my bags while I went through my purse for my car keys, when I got a text message.

I threw my keys at Bella who caught them while giving me a glare, I just smiled back at her and she rolled her eyes and smiled at me.

_Did you do it?-R_

**Nope decided not to but dnt tell ny one yet k?-A**

_Promise =D sry 4 acting like an ass yesterday-R_

**It's alright you had your reasons-A**

I skipped the rest of the way to the car, singing the Dora song.

**Rosalie pov.**

Oh my gosh she didn't do it! I felt my breath release from my lungs because of it. All that weight off of me because of one text.

Emmett noticed my exhale and came to my side wrapping his hands around my waist.

"Are you alright now?" he asked kissing the spot behind my ear.

I leaned into him "Yeah Alice just text me."

Emmett's eyes widened just as Edward barged into our room "Alice called! Where is she, I need to know!"

I started laughing at him he looked like a crazy man and he was wearing Alice's robe.

"What her robe is warm and comfy mine's is rough and scratchy but that could be because Emmett covered it in peanut butter." Edward said pinching his nose in the process.

"Edward she'll call when she needs to just know that she made a very good choice.

**Edward pov.**

Good choice. Good choice my ass a good choice would be to come home. I didn't see her smiling face when she woke up and I panicked.

I decided to call her one more time to see if she would pick up.

**Jasper pov.**

I already where Bella and Alice went it's really not that hard to find out. I mean Bella wasn't pregnant no matter how much I wished she was. And Rosalie would be screaming with happiness. So that only really leaves Alice, hopefully she didn't abort it or something like that, it would kill Edward.

I was putting on my robe, luckily mine's was as soft as Bella.

**Rosalie pov.**

Emmett was following me trying to figure out where Alice and Bella went but I snapped all of a sudden.

"You wanna know where they went? Alice went to get an abortion! You happy now Emmett?"

Emmett eyes widened and he pointed behind me, I didn't even have to turn around to know that Edward was there.

"She what?" he asked, his voice was covered in pain and I swear to god I saw tears. He ran out of the apartment.

Just as he closed the door I whispered "She didn't go through with it."

I could only hope that he had heard me.

**Bella pov.**

Alice and I were pulling into the parking lot when we saw Edward running out, he snapped his eyes over to our car and yanked Alice out of the passenger seat before I could say a word.

**Edward pov.**(sorry for all the different pov's in this chapter)

I saw the car and I just yanked her out, we needed to talk. I could feel her kicking against my back to put her down but I wasn't ready to yet. She had just destroyed a part of herself without even telling me about it.

I finally got to the park and sat us down on a bench I looked into her eyes and just gazed at her with a look of pain written across my face.

She suddenly busted out crying "You found out didn't you." She said through her tears.

I started pacing around the bench "Of course I did and I wouldn't have if Rosalie hadn't told me! How could you? Just destroy not one life, but two?"

"I'm sorry we were using condoms but they don't always work and-"

"You just couldn't handle being a mother is that why you did it?"

She suddenly looked up at me "What the hell are you talking about I did this for you!"

"For me I wanted to keep it, but I didn't even know about it until you got the abortion."

She giggled, she fucking giggled while I was screaming at her. She launched herself into my arms while laughing, I didn't hug her back but she continued laughing.

She finally calmed down enough to tell me "I didn't get an abortion I decided against it at the last minute."

My mouth dropped open before I kissed her, she lightly moaned in my mouth while my fingers ran over her chest. I noticed that we were in a park then.

"Alice baby, let's take this somewhere else."

"Hmm of course." She moaned.

**Bella pov.**

I was still in shock when I came into the house, lugging all of Alice's bags in. I set them down on the counter and decided to take a shower.

I started stripping down my clothes when my phone rang, seeing it was Charlie I decided to pick it up. Which unfortunately was the exact moment Jasper walked into the room.

"Hi dad!" I said while Jasper's hands came around my waist drifting to my inner thighs.

I tried swatting his hand away but it was no use.

"_Jasper my dad is on the phone with me!" _I hissed out at Jasper. He just kissed on my neck lightly running his lips up and down from time to time which had me whimpering.

"Bells about what you saw yesterday-"

"Ewie parental sex images, I don't want to relive it dad."

"Okay Bells well Sue and I wanted to invite you over for-"

I let out a soft moan while jasper rubbed my clit with his two talented fingers.

"-dinner"

"What was that?" I asked while panting, Jaspers finger's slowly slipped inside of me while rubbing my clit with his thumb.

"Sue and I would like you and Jasper over for dinner."

"S-s-sure dad just give me a time and place later." I answered.

"Okay bye bells."

"Bye dad." I said while hanging up.

The feel of Jasper's fingers was all I had now, they were slightly increasing with every thrust he swiftly pulled his fingers out and I whimpered.

He ran his tongue up my slit now, roughly flicking his tongue over my clit until I came with a aloud scream "JASPER!"

After my orgasm was over I was a panting sweaty mess, and I still hadn't taken a shower. So while I could make a break for it I ran to the bathroom, Jasper noticed this and made a grab for me but I shut and locked the door before he could get in.

20 mins later.

I was getting out of the shower with everything freshly shaved, waxed, and washed including my scalp.

I blow dried my hair, until it was dry and came out of the bathroom. I started to put lotion on until my towel was roughly snapped away from me, by Jasper.

"Naughty girl wev'e talked about this, you left…again without a note and you didn't tell me you were goin' anywhere do ya' know how worried I was?" he asked with a glint in his eye.

I whined "Jasper I'm sleepy and my clit is sensitive right now so-"

His eyes darkened "Why's your clit so sensitive Bella?"

"Well you-"

"What's my name?" he asked nuzzling my neck.

I shivered "j-J-Jasper."

He trailed his fingertips from my shoulders to my waist until he reached my clit before flicking it while I hunched over and moaned.

"That's right naughty girl moan for me, I like it better when you scream though, scream for me."

"No. I need to get dressed, not wet."

"Naughty girl by the time you leave this room you aren't going to be wet."

I exhaled until he said "Your going to be soaked."

He plunged his dick inside of me roughly while pounding in and out of me while I writhed in pleasure.

I was moaning and screaming his name as I was about to cum he stopped.

I whimpered "Jasper please."

He leaned down panting on top of me so his chest was against my back "Please what naughty girl? You want me to move."

"Yes!" I shouted.

"Naughty girl if you want it work for it."

"Huh."

He leaned in to whisper in my ear "Catch me."

He then pulled out making me moan, before I realized what he had just done. I ran after him like a track star and knocked him over to the ground, flipping him over so his dick was in the right position.

I lined myself up with him while he was in shock and slammed down on him. My immediate reaction was to throw my head back while he groaned.

I rode him until he grabbed my waist and set a pace for us.

By the time we were done I was a sweaty mess….again.

I decided to take a shower (again) to get the sweat off of me. Jasper was still dazed while I slipped off of his cock.

He merely groaned when I kissed his tip before I got up to go take another shower.

30 minutes later.

I was now laying on my bed while Jasper was in the shower. I heard a slam at the front door and then I heard the door slam.

I ran into the living room and was greeted with the sight of Edward and Alice. Alice had her legs wrapped around Edward while Edward had his hands cupped on Alice's butt. Edward was running all over the place not breaking the kiss while he closed their bedroom door shut behind them. I had a great idea of what they were going to be doing. I was walking to my room when I heard.

"_Oh my gooood! I love your throbbing cock inside of me!"_

"_Cum for me Alice, cum for me!"_

I shuddered in disgust before walking away, when I walked into my room and Jasper was laying there on my bed laying on his stomach naked. My insides clenched while I looked at him. I slowly moved across the room to put on my pajamas before I jumped Jasper.

I layed down on the covers while snuggling up to Jasper he wrapped his arms around me unconsciously. I remembered that he was naked then and covered him up with the covers so he could lie down next to me.

His lips touched my forehead and I felt him under me, I didn't think he was asleep anymore. My assumption were proved right when he slipped my underwear off and slowly took my bra off.

I turned around to look at him and giggled "What are you doing?"

He sheepishly looked down and blushed "Sleeping naked with you, I wanna feel you."

I rolled my eyes "You're gonna be horny in the morning if you sleep naked with me."

He pulled me against his body tightly and groaned "I know but it's easier to have morning sex when were both already naked."

I smirked "Sure, sure."

Then I rememebered something "Oh yeah were going to meet up with my dad for dinner and after that were going to go and talk with Jake."

He groaned but then grinned "Don't worry I'm not scared we've got 1 day left!" he said with excitement.

"One day left for what?" I asked thoroughly confused.

He grinned showing all of his pearly whites "TEXAS!"

I groaned and Jasper slipped inside of me making me moan. I glared at him.

"What my cock was getting cold it needed someplace warm to stay for the night." He said with a cocky grin.

"Ugh fine your cock is permitted at stay." I said playing along.

He nuzzled my nose "What's the price?"

My breath got caught in my throat and he took advantage of that kissing me until my lips felt numb, that's when I noticed him moving inside of me hard, rough and fast, making me scream his name quickly.

"JASPER!"

I glared at him afterward while I was left breathless. He just smiled "What? Were not going to be able to do that a lot in Texas so I'm getting my fill now."'

I rolled my eyes and groaned "I'm gonna have to take another shower."

As I was moving out of the bed he quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest.

"Take one in the morning."

He started massaging my core until I pushed him away "I'm already wet enough."

He pouted "What about my stay for the night."

I kissed his pouted lips "Your cock had been kicked out for the night he may return tomorrow."

He moved his fingers to my clit before I screamed "Your fingers have been kicked out to!"

He stuck his tongue out at me "Yes Jasper your tongue has also been kicked out."

He started to run his fingers down my waist before I got up out of the bed and threw some pajamas at him and put mine on again "Jasper I _love_ having sex with you but I'm still sensitive so could we _please_ continue this in the morning."

"Sure, but just know I still want my round of make-up sex."

I grinned '"Do you want it right now?"I said in a seductive voice.

He shot up out of bed and was already trying to yank my underwear off, before I laughed at him. He finally realized this and pouted "Teasing isn't fair."

I was about to lean in and kiss him until Edward barged into our room covering his nose and walked into our bathroom. He came back out with two tampons in his nose.

Jasper and I started to laugh at him "What are you doing?" Jasper asked.

Edward took one look at us and then looked away "I will tell you as soon as you get your hand off of Bella's boob Jasper."

We both looked down and Jasper gave my boob a light squeeze before letting go.

"Well what had happened was Alice and I were going for round four and I fell head first onto the floor and I got a nosebleed."

Jasper and I muffled our laughter while Edward walked out of the room.

Jasper wrapped me in his arms and carried me 'bridal style' to bed. He gave me a soft kiss a lay down next to me.

I feel asleep pretty quickly after that.

**AN:?/** As you can all see I decided to update early but I'm still debating on whether or not I update this weekend to lol. =P anyways the people I would like to thank for reviewing this week is **Stashio**, **Calina Malvagita Volturi**, **sleeplessinseattle**, **carter 1018**, **Taylor 513**, **ericsfan**, and my newest reviewer **briana62**.

To **Taylor 513** did you like your surprise lol =P

Any ways I love you all please review they make me feel all special.


	26. Chapter 26

When I woke up Jasper's head was on my chest I decided to get up and make some breakfast, I got up moving Jaspers head onto the bed so he wouldn't wake up. I tiptoed into the kitchen. Opening the fridge I noticed that we needed milk, eggs, bread, and pancake mix.

I tip-toed back into Jasper and I's room, grabbing my towel I took a shower I made sure to remain quiet so Jasper wouldn't wake up. Don't get me wrong I love shower sex, but Jasper is dominating when I leave without telling him.

I could feel his cock when it throbs through my-

Oh shit! I need to hurry up here I was thinking about fucking Jasper in the shower. I quickly and thoroughly washed myself before I got out of the shower.

I stumbled into the room and tripped onto the bed landing on top of Jasper. Luckily he only stirred instead of waking up. I quickly pulled on some light blue skinny jeans with a scarlet long sleeve top and some slouch boots.

I grabbed the car keys, phone and wallet before running out of the apartment.

**Jasper pov.**

I swear to god I just heard a door slam. I immediately reached over to my right side hoping to find Bella but I found a cold spot instead. I looked over to see the bathroom door closed. I got up out of bed readjusting myself in the process. I walked into the bathroom and did my business while checking the shower for signs of Bella.

It was still warm in there and it was wet meaning she couldn't have gone far. I decided to make something to eat and as I looked in the fridge I found no note, no food, and no Bella.

Goddamnit! When will that girl get that she has to leave a note. I worry. Emmett came out of his room with an apple in his hands, he yawned very loudly before scratching his ass and putting the apple in his pants.

I chuckled "Is that what you've been fucking Rosalie with."

He gave me a very childish grin "No my balls are warm and I fuck Rosalie with my enormous titan sized co-"

"Emmett be quiet!" Edward or came out of his room. I smirked while chuckling.

"How's Alice?"

Edward gave a cocky grin before saying "Thoroughly fucked, how's Bella?"

My smirk slipped off my face "I don't know, she wasn't in our room when I woke up I think she went out."

Emmett's eyes bugged out "Again?"

I rolled my eyes "Yes Emmett again."

Edward started laughing "Well Jasper I don't really blame her, I mean her punishment is rough sex it's not really a punishment if you think about it. If I was Bella I would like that punishment to."

"Edward is there something you need to tell us, do you have a man crush on Jazzy?" Emmett said

Edward rolled his eyes "No I do not have a man crush."

I thought about what Edward said for a minute, and it turns out Edward was right; well then she'll just have to accept that she won't be getting any tonight….if I can last that long.

**Bella pov.**

Right now I was in the checkout line when a little boy with blond curls came up to me, immediately making me think of Jasper. I really miss him.

He shyly walked over to me. I crouched myself down to his level "Hi little guy I'm Bella what's your name?"

He shuffled his feet "My name's Jack, and I think you're really pretty." He was now biting on his lower lip.

"Awww you're a lil' cutie."

He beamed at me "My mommy says that to." Jack said while shuffling his feet.

Suddenly Jack's mother came by and picked him up, he waved bye to me as he was waving from the store.

**Emmett's pov**

I was using the bathroom when I saw there was a whole new roll of toilet tissue. Then I remembered the apple in my pants, my balls really were warm I had to do something to cool them down, but then I got another idea.

I unrolled the toilet tissue and wrapped it around my apple while throwing it into the toilet.

The toilet made gurgling sounds as it flushed and soon water was filling up the toilet, it was now overflowing in the toilet.

I reached my hand into the toilet to take out the tissue but it was too late. Rosalie's going to kill me.

**Bella pov.**

I lugged in all of the bags while I set everything on the counter.

I was mixing everything in a bowl for the pancakes 6 minutes later and I felt Jaspers arms come around my waist.

His fresh break was going down my neck causing chills to appear on my body.

"Naughty girl you were supposed to leave a note." He said kissing down the veins in my neck.

"S-s-sorry." I managed to stutter out.

It was then that I remembered the pancakes and eggs, the eggs were now burnt to a crisp so I had to throw them out. I then turned around to glare at Jasper "It's your fault."

He just trailed his fingertips down my arms while gently brushing across the underside of my breasts.

"If the eggs were burning you should have been watching them." He said with a smirk

I was about to lean in and kiss him but I heard a huge boom. Emmett then came running out of he and Rosalie's room, with shit all over him.

Rosalie then came out spotlessly clean running after Emmett with her Gucci purse.

Jasper went to inspect their room and when he came back out he said "Rosalie's toilet is overflowing with shit, and the toilet isn't stopping." He said with an amused grin.

My eyes bugged out of my head and I ran to get my stuff. Grabbing the stuff I would need I then ran out the apartment Jasper laughing behind me. Two minutes later Edward and Alice came running out to.

We all turned our glares to Emmett who was clutching a teddy bear close to his chest.

"Don't worry Mr. teddy I won't let you get wet it's all gonna be al-"

"Emmett what the hell happened?"Rosalie screamed.

"Well you see what had happened was…..the aliens came and uhhhh decided to use our bathroom to conduct and experiment and-"

Jasper rolled his eyes "What really happened Emmett?"

Emmett looked down sheepishly "I wanted to see how many tissues the toilet could take so I stuffed a roll in after taking a shit and….."

"Emmett you do know that you are covered in your own shit right?"

He looked down and glared "Well I didn't notice it until now, and Mr. Teddy is all covered in shit now."

30 minutes later.

We almost had to evacuate our building but thankfully they only had to pull up the carpet so our apartment would be safe, the bad part was that Rosalie and Emmett didn't have a bathroom for the next two weeks.

Apparently Emmett threw an apple wrapped in tissue down the drain, he and Rosalie were now taking a long walk.

The other good news (for Jasper) was that Jasper and I were leaving for Texas tomorrow.

Once we were able to go inside the apartment I walked into my bedroom and laid down on the bed. Jasper soon followed and he climbed onto the bed with me with a gleam in his eye.

I gulped while biting my lip.

Jasper groaned "Bella don' do that."

I climbed my way over to him and his eyes widened. He began panting heavily "Bella what are you doing?"

I made my way over to him and climbed on top of him, I skimmed my nose across his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair.

He grabbed my ass and started to grind into my center causing me to gasp in pleasure. I rocked my hips against him while he groaned in my ear. He moved his hand under my shirt and was about to take the clasp of my bra off when Emmett came in.

"Ewwwwww my virgin eyes, Bella what about Mr. Teddy if he was in here he would be horrified!" He shouted while looking at Jasper.

Jasper came to his senses and pulled his hands off of my ass. He groaned "Emmett, get out."

"No Jasper, you aren't following the plan." Emmett huffed.

Jasper sighed and pouted like a five year old, while I kissed the tip of his nose.

I heard the door close behind me and Jasper sighed while pushing me off of him. To say I was confused was an understatement.

"What's wrong."

"You left me, again and apparently sex is not a punishment so instead of sex you get nothing today."

I groaned "But Jasper-"

He smiled "Nope but it's nice to know that you would beg for it." he said while walking out of the room.

I was horny and sad, I left for no reason at all now, and on top of that no sex for me…ugh I was getting as bad as Jasper (shudder).

I quickly grabbed the 'emergency box' under my bed. Alice had given it to me last Christmas. I opened the box and there was my new best friend my blue vibrator, without batteries.

I rummaged through my drawers for a battery and I found nothing until I remembered the pack in the living room.

I quickly ran out the door before anyone could see me and dived into the living room. I ran to the battery pack and tucked two of the batteries inside of my bra. When I turned around Jasper was smirking.

"Watcha doin' Bella?"

"N-n-Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing, what are you hiding from me?" he asked squinting his eyes.

"I already said I'm not hiding anything." I said trying to move past Jasper.

He grabbed me by waist while hooking his index fingers into my belt loops. Pulling me closer to him he leaned into my ear and whispered "I found it."

My eyes shut "F-found what?"

He laughed "Your vibrator, were you trying to hide it from me."

I was suddenly feeling very cocky "Well if you're not gonna do it someone or something has to and I have more vibrators that's not my only one."

His eyes widened and his hands stopped hugging me so tightly against him, I used that moment to slip out of his grasp and wiggle my way free.

I ran into our room and locked the door. Jasper soon came after knocking on the door, while I fished out my other vibrator from Rosalie. It was at this moment that I thanked Rosalie and Alice for buying me so many vibrators as pranks.

I stripped off my clothing while slipping the batteries into the vibrator.

I decided to make this a little more interesting and masturbate against the door which Jasper was still attempting to open. When was he going to realize that it was locked?

I pressed my back against the door while turning on my battery operated buddy (bob), Jaspers pounding on the door became harder and I slipped the head along my slit while moaning.

"Bella open the damn door before I crash in, please I'm really hard."

My legs quivered "I-I'm r-r-r-really sorry bu-but I've already s-s-s-started." I said before pushing the whole entire vibrator inside of me.

I orgasmed within the next 5 minutes at the exact same moment that Jasper came into the door.

Luckily I backed away from the door, but as soon as I stepped away I landed on the floor because my knees were a little on the weak side at the moment.

The only bad part was that I forgot to turn the vibrator off and it was still inside of me when Jasper came into the room, luckily he pulled it out thought.

He was grumbling to himself, while I smiled.

"Can't do anything right…vibrator…stupid…..to sensitive….job."

I panted out a "What's wrong Jasper."

He whined out at me "Bella the whole point of the punishment is so that you don't orgasm. I should've checked for vibrators, Emmett said that every girl had a stash."

I laughed while Jasper pouted. He seemed to be doing that a lot today.

I got out of the bed to go and take a shower.

1 hour later.

I was clean, in my pajamas, and feeling good. Jasper came out with our bags and placed them by the door while I groaned he looked up at me and groaned.

"Must you wear that one."

I grinned at him Rosalie and Alice had also bought me some pajamas.

"Must you flaunt that were leaving for Texas around me."

He frowned "I thought that you wanted to go."

"I do I'm just… nevermind"

"Your just what?"

"Forget it."

He dropped the subject and a few minutes later we heard the door slam. I sniffed into the air and ran out of the door until Jasper grabbed me around the waist while flinging me back onto the bed.

I jumped up again and ran out into the hallway screaming "Chinese!"

I heard laughs around me while I looked for my order before Alice came in and attacked me, I could almost taste the shrimp fried rice on my tongue.

Unluckily for me Alice came in and took a huge serving out of the rice. I was about to jump her but then I remembered that she was pregnant and I could get in trouble for jumping her.

At least I got my food. Two minutes later I was sitting on the couch eating my food when I felt Jasper's arm go around me shakily, I looked up to see that he was still laughing.

"What?" I said with my mouth full.

"You and Chinese food, I'm pretty sure you would have run out of our room naked."

I thought about it "I would have grabbed a towel first."

That sent everyone into laughter around me. I really didn't get the joke but after eating I was getting sleepy so I leaned against Jasper's arm while drifting off to sleep.

**AN:/ Is everybody ready for Texas because all that's left is the plane ride there! Okey-dokey this time I wanna thank ****Taylor 513****, Stashio (my number one reviewer), and ****briana62****.**

**Ps: Is anyone besides me pissed off about Brandy getting kicked off of Dancing with the Stars?**

**Alrighty well that's all for this week I hope that you guys enjoyed it! =p**

**Luv u guys, heartbond**

**PS: Okey dokey just one more message, you guys have to read this story called: ****Not Much Of A Lady**** by Stashio it's an awesome story =p.**


	27. Chapter 27

Jpov.

I really had no idea what I was doing anymore. Why did I agree to this in the first place? I hadn't been nervous a lot in my life time. I mean sure the first day of school, making new friends, and moving to different states. I had to admit this though.

I, Japer Whitlock was scared of my girlfriend at this moment.

I was tied to the bed while she was getting dressed.

"Bella come on you wouldn't wanna miss the flight, would you?"

She gave me one of the most evil laughs I had ever heard. "Jay of course we won't miss the flight. I'll untie you before we even have to leave."

"I'm really hungry." I hadn't even gotten morning sex, what a bummer.

"Awww I'll untie you as soon as I'm dressed."

"But Bella we won't be able to have lots of sex in Texas don't you want me to get it out of my system here?"

She got a thoughtful look on her face "Will we be in the same room?"

"Knowing my mother she probably is putting me and you in my childhood bedroom."

Her eyes brightened, I loved her eyes they were like endless pools of chocolate, and I love my chocolate.

"Awww I get to see little Jasper's old room. I bet you have Spiderman sheets on your bed, so cute!" Her little button nose scrunched up.

"Actually my bed sheets have batman on them." I stated arrogantly.

My girl started hopping up and down, tripping in the process of course.

But because I was tied to the bed I couldn't catch her when she fell.

"Ouchy! Jasper it hurts." Bella was biting her lip while she was pouting. I could imagine that look on our future kids.

I smiled "Well if you would untie me then I could look at it."

She hobbled over to the bed to untie me and as soon as I was free I flipped us over so that she was under me. I skimmed my nose over the column of her throat.

"Let's look at the owie. Where does it hurt?" I asked while looking in her eyes.

She pointed at her knee, which had a slight cut on it.

I got up to go to the bathroom and get the antiseptic along with a band-aid. AS I was reaching up I felt arms come around me and then Bella's head popped up. She grinned evilly "Jasper what time does our flight leave?"

"I think 4:00'o clock."

"Jasper do you know what time it is?"

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'.

She gave a little giggle "Jasper it's 1:00 o' clock, you have about an hour to get ready.

I quickly took care of her knee, and then I ate like a pig. After that I showered and put on my clothes and lifted Bella over my shoulder to haul her out of the door.

She started wiggling around so I smacked her little bottom.

"Stop movin' we've gotta hurry. We have about 30 minutes to get to the airport. An' my momma will have my hide if were late, or if I make us miss the flight."

I could practically feel her pout, but she did stop wiggling. I got us both into the car, our bags were in the trunk and I peeled out of the parking lot.

And because of my fast driving we made it to the airport in 15 minutes.

Bella and I were standing in eyes when her eyes widened. A little boy was skipping over to us with his mother right behind him.

Bella crouched down "Hi Jack what are you doing here, where's your mom?"

Jack blushed a little bit "My mommy and I are going home today, mommy is right behind me." He said in a cheerful voice.

Just then Jack's mother came over and lifted him up taking him from us. Jack blew Bella a kiss while he left but then the glared at me. I felt a flare of jealousy rise up, look at me a 22 year old guy jealous of a 5 year old.

I glared right back at him and I felt Bella slap me on my arm, and I gave her a sheepish grin in return. She just rolled her eyes at me.

"Who's he?"

"That was jack, I met him at the grocery store the other day. He looks so much like you I hope that our k-…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Whater you say Bells, whatever you say."

30 mins later.

Bella and I were finally getting on board and I could feel the clenching of my stomach when the plane took off.

**B pov.**

I looked away from the window and Jasper looked a little pale.

"Jazz are you okay?"

He gave a little grin that came out looking as a grimace.

"Bells I'm scared of heights."

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I gasped and had to cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

"It's not funny."

"Yes it is, you flew on a plane to Forks without a problem."

He gave a cocky smirk "That was because a part of me was inside of you it gave me a distraction." Then he looked over at me with a devilish expression.

"You know Bella if I were to be inside you during the flight I'm pretty sure I'd be juuust fine."

My eyes widened before I scoffed "Your not getting any in the seat."

His eyebrows arched "Who said it had to be in the seat? Haven't you heard of the mile high club?"

My mouth opened in shock "Yes I have but the bathrooms are small and really little, and it's just gross."

Jasper leaned over in his seat "Either in the bathroom or in the seat, the choice is yours."

My eyes just about bugged out of my head. "Are you serious! Jasper we don't even have a blanket this time!"

Jasper's lips pulled up into a smirk "I'm pretty sure we could get one seeing as this is the late night flight and it is dark outside."

I groaned "I pick the seat."

I only picked the seat because it would buy me some time to get out of the agreement, and lucky for me the airline had run out of blankets.

Jasper pouted while I giggled at his facial expression "Awww don't worry Bella we can always have sex on my awesome Batman sheets."

I gulped "In your house."

"Yep."

"On your sheets?"

"Yep."

"In your bed?"

"Yep."

"Jasper that's a hug-"

"Ladies and gentleman we will now be descending in Houston, Texas."

As I heard the flight attendant speak on the intercom I relaxed. Until Jasper spoke in my ear.

"As soon as we hit my sheets we won't be coming out of the room." He had a lustful glint in his eye. I had to admit, although I was a little scared I was getting really turned on. Short to say I couldn't wait until we hit his sheets.

1 hour later

We were pulling into Jasper's childhood home, and he still had that glint in his eye.

He pulled up into the drive way while a tiny short woman came screaming and running outside of the house.

" Bella! Jasper! Bella! Jasper! I'm so happy you're here!"

Jasper sighed and shook his head, while giving the woman a hug. He then pushed her in front of me "Bella this is my little sister Kate."

Kate beamed up and smiled at me "Hi Kate."

She shuffled her feet around her. "Hi Bella."

Kate leaned over to whisper something in Jasper's ear as quiet as an 8 year old could "Japer, your girlfriend is pretty. I like her. When do you think I'll have boobies like her."

Jasper laughed "Hopefully never, but come on let's get you inside so bells can meet the rest of the family."

Jasper held one of his hands on the small of my back while Kate held my other hand.

Kate skipped up to the door to open it and the scent of Jasmine flowed out from the house. I took a huge deep breath and I was immediately bombarded by another small person hugging me. It seemed as if she was vibrating.

Jasper groaned "Moooooom let go she's mine, and I don't wanna share." He started whining near the end with a little pout on his face.

The woman that still had her arms around me held me at arm's length "Awe Jasper you picked a cutie out, better than that ugly ass Maria girl."

She then leaned to whisper in my ear "Were going to be best friends, you're the first girl that he's ever brought home….by choice."

I started laughing as she led me through the house. Jasper was behind us pouting. Jasper's mom Sarah led me upstairs into Jasper's room and as promised there actually were Batman sheets on the bed.

"Awww little Jasper's room is so cute."

Sarah snickered "He didn't think so in high school. He had a girl over named Lindsay for this project and she laughed at him the whole time but in the end he-"

"Moooom must we share my childhood stories? Next thing I know you'll be pulling up baby pictures of me naked."

"Eeeeeeek! I think I still have some! Oh Bella you have to see them he was such a cute baby!" Jasper's mom then ran out of.

Jasper groaned while I laughed at him. "Oh my gosh! I love your mom."

He grumbled for a little while "I'm happy you like er' but I shoulda' burned those pictures a long time ago."

"Then I never would have seen them." I said with a frown.

"That is exactly why I should have burned them. My ma is right though I was a very cute baby."

I took a step closer to him "Were you as cute as you are now?"

Jasper wrapped his hands around my waist "I'm always cute but now that I'm older I'm just flat out sexy."

He leaned down to kiss me and his lips brushed against mine three times before his lips were fully upon mine. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gladly and willingly gave it to him. He nipped the bottom of my lip a couple of times, before his tongue explored the inside of my mouth while I did the same to him.

He moved his hands to my waist and pulled me closer to him, I could feel every inch of his body against me and I could feel his…..excitement.

"Ewie! That's gross. Bad Jasper. Bad Bella."

Jasper and I jumped away from each other and we looked towards the door and saw Kate staring at us with her mouth agape.

"What were you doing! Daddy told me that it was bad to do that with boys Bella! Don't ever do it again or I'm telling on you."

I tried to contain my laugh "I promise I won't ever do it again Kate."

She huffed and walked away, but down the hall I heard footsteps coming closer to us while they were running straight at me.

10 mins later

"And that's Jasper in the bathtub, and that's Jasper with his cute little butt in the air, and that's Jasper at his first birthday party, and-"

"Moooom please no more pictures she's already seen the videos to please stop."

Jasper's mom giggled "Alright my little baby boy anything for you. Bella dinner will be ready in 15 minutes and then you can meet Mr. Whitlock.

I gave her a soft smile while trudging up the stirs with Jasper in hand. I made sure to close the door though in case Kate walked through the hallway. Jasper wrapped me in his arms.

"See, not as bad as you thought it would be is it?"

I burrowed my face into his neck, he pulled us over to the bed while I sat on his lap.

"Nope, and so far I love your family."

He grinned "Just wait till' you meet Charlotte, Peter, and my Pa."

I became very confused "Who's Peter and Charlotte?"

"Peter is my older brother he was my hero until he gave me my first swirly and Charlotte is his girlfriend of 5 years."

"5 years!"

"Yeah, Peter is too scared to pop the question though."

I grinned "Well then we will just have to help him out, won't we?"

Jasper groaned "Bella don't go around trying to make yourself matchmaker."

I pouted while rearranging myself on his lap, he stilled me with his hands.

"I recommend that you not do that right now."

I lowered my head to nip down the column of his throat "Why not?"

His breathing became heavier "Bells dinners in 10 minutes I really don't wanna greet my dad with a boner."

"Mmmm but you promised me something Jasper."

Jasper's eyes widened dramatically "I can't remember anything right now."

"Baby you promised that as soon as we hit these sheets-"

Jasper groaned and picked me up off of the bed "Bella stop, not right now daddy's about to come home, I can't have him suspectin' anythin' or he'll make us sleep in different rooms." He said in a horrified expression.

I nibbled on his ear "Would that be so bad, we could sneak around at night and-"

He pushed me off of his chest and held me at arm's length while I tried to get closer to him "Hmm somebody is a very horny person aren't they."

I stopped wiggling immediately "It's the batman sheets, batman is sooooo sexy he's masculine and powerful."

Jasper glared for a little while "Batman is nowhere near as sexy as me."

"Prove it."

"I will….after dinner."

1 hour later

Short to say dinner was great and Jaspers dad, Jackson was really funny and he was also a flirt.

"Oh Bella don't worry Whitlock men are very hard to resist. We have toned bodies, smart, wavy blond hair, and we have the gene of having large di-"

"Jackson hush-up we wouldn't want Bella findin' out about that too soon."

My face flushed a million shades of red, I cursed my blush at this moment. "By the way the girls blushin' I'd say she already knows, so Bella how was my son?"

I started coughing on my water while I could see Jasper having hints of a smile.

"Ummm uh it's uh."

Jasper's mom laughed at me "Okay well apparently she already knows."

Jasper gave a fox grin "Yeah she's already knew a loooong time ago."

I groaned "Do we really have to talk about my sex life?"

"Oh Bella its customary for the mother to know when her son loses his virginity."

My mouth dropped open and I turned to look at Jasper "You were a virgin. I didn't know that. The way you acted was like an ani-"

I looked over at Jasper to see that he was choking on his food now, when he looked up again his skin was a beautiful shade of pink.

"Moooom and Bella please stop embarrassing me, neither of you needed to know either of those…..things."

Sarah coughed while trying to hide her laugh, but Jasper's dad was full out laughing at our expense.

"I think it's time the kids go to bed Sarah."

Sarah gave a light blush "I'll be there to tuck you in, in a minute Jasper."

Jasper sighed "I don't need you to tuck me in anymore Mom, I've got Bella for that."

Jasper then proceeded to haul me over his shoulder cave-man style.

"Jasper this is the third time today."

"I like carrying you like this."

"Why?"

"Because when I carry you like this I can see your ass hanging in the air."

I scoffed while Jasper threw me onto his bed.

"Babe I need you."

"I'm kinda tired now Jasper I can hardly move." I stated with a satisfying smirk.

Jasper groaned then grinned evilly. "If you can't move I guess I'll have to undress you."

I rolled over to my side "Go ahead I _really_ can't move."

Jasper lightly kissed me on my lips. Then proceeded to take of my shoes.

"Bells, you so owe me."

"Whatever as long as I get to meet Peter and Charlotte I think I'll be just fine."

Jasper took off my shirt for me while taking off my skirt for me. So while I was just laying on his bed he was staring at me in a bra and underwear.

"Darlin' did you know red lace is my favorite thing on you."

"Nope."

I felt lips kissing down the side of my neck "Well then I _love _seeing you in red lace."

"That cool now I know what to wear."

He looked up at me "You planned this didn't you?"

I smirked "I didn't plan anything…..Alice did."

He crawled up to me "You little minx."

"Nope I'm completely innocent in this case."

He fingered the lace gingerly "One of these is coming off."

"You have to get my jamies out first."

"Alright, alright."

He pulled out one of his t-shirts, and turned around to take my bra off.

He trailed his fingers over my nipples and kissed each one through my bra, before putting the t-shirt on me. He then moved to take off my underwear, but he nuzzled his nose onto my clit before he did so, causing me to moan.

"You like that don't you, you like it when I press my fingers against you, don't you naughty ike when I suck that little bud into my mouth and make you scream, don't you."

"Not tonight I am trying to make a good impression."

Jasper glanced at me before returning to try to get my underwear off.

"Honey, my parents already love you they won't change their minds because they hear you screaming my name at night, which you will be doing."

"What if I say no?"

"I'll convince you eventually."

"How would you even mange to do that?"

Jasper sauntered over to me taking his clothes off in the process. Soon he was left in only his boxers while he layed down directly on top of me.

I immediately ground my center into him and he groaned while trailing his fingers over my mound trying to push up my (his) shirt.

His hands were cold which only made me hornier. We were practically dry humping our bodies were rubbing up against one another.

He finally got my shirt over my head and the chilly night air caused my nipples to get harder faster than usual. He took one of his fingers and moved his hand over my breast while barely touching it. I arched my back into his hands. Trying to get him to touch me the way I wanted him to.

He moved his lips to my ear "Be patient Bella."

I started to buck my hips into him so he slid one of his cold hands down my body and held my waist down. He then lifted off of me and I tried to rub my legs together to get some type of friction, but it wasn't enough. Jasper soon parted my legs away from each other and moved his head down to my pussy.

He slid his fingers through my folds and groaned "God, Bella your so wet."

I couldn't even respond I felt him enter a finger into me while rubbing his thumb on my swollen clit. I shivered when Jasper entered a second finger. He then kissed my swollen nub. While I cried out.

"Jasper please."

"What do you want? Tell me."

He stilled his fingers to a stop and I moaned desperately "Please fuck me!"

He pumped his fingers in and out of me before he slowly slid them out hitting my sweet spot in the process.

I moaned nice, long, and low.

"What should I fuck you with?"

I grabbed his shaft which was already hard and pulled it to me "Please."

He pushed his tip into me a couple of times before slamming into me completely. I groaned while he stretched me out.

He began to wildly thrust into me while I bucked my hips into him.

"That's right naughty girl scream for me."

I opened my mouth to scream but he put a hand over my mouth "Cum Bella! Cum now!"

And as I opened my mouth to scream his name he leaned down to kiss me so my screams would be muffled. His movement became jerky three thrust later and he exploded inside of me. As he collapsed on top of me with a fox grin he said:

"We have now christened my bed."

I gave a little smirk "What about the dresser?"

His eyes visibly darkened "Then let's begin."

So that's what we did most of the night and we finally fell asleep at 4:00 am. I couldn't wait to meet Peter and Charlotte tomorrow.

**AN: Okey-dokey I would like to give special thanks to Liamsgurl33, sleeplessinseattle, baby mama in training, Stashio, and Taylor513 for reviewing.**

**Chinese food is the bestest food evar invented!**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much but with finals coming up, whew! I hope I don't fail.  
**


	28. Finally

**Peter pov.**

Char and I were driving on our way to see Jasper and his lady. I had believed that he was gay for a while. I mean the Maria girl did look like a man…..maybe she was. I would never know.

We were about five minutes away from the house and then Charlotte wanted to talk, it was the perfect time to I was trapped in a car and she was driving, so I couldn't escape.

"Peter, what's the surprise."

"In due time you shall learn, just know that it belong to Jasper so you can't have it."

"You made us come all the way out here for-"

"Char trust me you'll want to meet them."

"Oh! It's a person?"

"It's Jasper's girlfriend she's a pretty brunette."

"I thought you said he was gay?"

"Apparently he's not."

**Jasper's Dad pov.**

Damn kids keeping me up at night, I couldn't even hear my Darlin' scream my name out.

I may be old but I've still got skill and morning wood. I wonder what's for breakfast….

**Bella pov.**

I felt Jasper's fingers tug at my boy shorts before he kissed me. I reciprocated and opened my mouth to him.

"Mmmm, good morning babe."

"Morning….can I have morning sex now? Lil' general is very cold."

"No. I'm going to go take a shower and you can just wait until then."

I quickly got out of bed before Jasper could reach for me. I quickly ran to the bathroom and relieved myself before stepping into the hot spray of the shower.

**Peter pov.**

Char and I had arrived about ten minutes ago to greet everyone, but she had left to use the bathroom but she hadn't been back in a while.

So I decided to go check on her, when I heard the shower running, that little sneaky devil gettin' clean before me, she promised morning sex and I'm going to get it.

I ran into the bathroom and climbed into the shower wrapping my arms around my girl.

**Bella pov.**

"Jasper you can't have any until I'm done showering."

I felt 'Jasper' kiss the spot below my ear his lips felt funny but I moaned anyway.

"Jaaasspeeer."

"Sweetheart don' play like that say my name."

"Jasper."

"Darlin', do I need to remind you who you belong to?"

"Huh?"

"Darlin' remember my name is Peter the mighty lion."

I froze and turned around before screaming, while the guy in the shower screamed to.

I ran tripping in the process to get out of the shower, before I wrapped a white fluffy towel around me before running out of the bathroom. I ran into Jasper once I left the room. Jasper lifted my face up to meet his.

"Darlin' what happened, I heard you scream an' I came runnin' out-"

"Jasper there's a man in the bathroom and he was in the shower with me!"

"WHAT!" Jasper roared just as a man came running out of the room with nothing but his hands covering his balls.

"You must be Bella. I'm Peter and I'm sorry I walked in on ya'. I swear on my balls I dint' see nuthin' or Char'll kill my ass."

I snuggled into Jasper's chest "CHAR!" I screamed. A blonde woman came rushing upstairs before looking at the situation upstairs."

"Peter you dumbass! You didn't run in on this girl in the shower did you?"

Peter looked down as if his favorite toy was being taken away. "Maybe." He muttered.

"Ugh! Bella is it?"

I nodded slowly into Jasper's chest still refusing to look at Peter in fear that he would see me blush.

"I'm so sorry about this, but just know that this ass that won't be getting any for a week, walked in on you in the shower! He's not the brightest crayola in the box."

I laughed and nodded my agreement.

Char, as I had taken to calling her, towed peter away by the ear while he attempted to cover himself with his hands.

"I swear I didn't mean to touch er' I thought she was you!" Peter screamed.

At Peter's new revelation Jasper stiffened and when he spoke his voice was hard.

"He touched you?"

I shrunk away from him "Just around the waist."

"That's more than enough." His arm loosened from around my waist and he ran down the hall and tackled Peter while Charlotte laughed. Jasper punching his brother in the face- although deserved- is not funny.

I ran to Jasper and kissed him on his lips, which got him to stop. He pulled away from me and got off of Peter before lifting me up in his arms and kissing me fiercely. My toes were already curling and I moaned in his mouth.

My legs were around his waist and he was grinding into my center over and over and over again eliciting sweet torture over me.

We were halfway down the hall when we heard "Jasper, my young boy be happy you have great stamina now just don't waste it."

Jasper's dad totally killed my mood. I tore my mouth away from Jasper's only to receive a wry grin in return.

"I told you we weren't gonna be havin' a lotta' sex here."

I childishly pouted "I thought that you were kidding."

Jasper laughed at me while kissing my pout away.

Noticing that Jasper was still carrying me I tried to wiggle down his body so I could stand, but he only held me tighter to his body, I could feel his muscles through his shirt and I buried my head in the crook of his neck.

"You know I can walk, right?"

"Yeah but I like carrying you it gives me an excuse to hold you, and I get to feel your ass."

I scoffed "Is that all you like about me?"

"I like your ass and other things but I love you...that and how you tighten around me when in pounding in and out of you nice and fast, I love how your walls flutter around me when you're about to cum, I love-"

I was panting heavily again when Jasper's dad shouted "Breakfast is ready!" the little cockblocker.

Jasper carried me all the way downstairs before settling me in his lap. Mrs. Whitlock noticed this.

"Oh Jasper, let the girl have er' own chair for god sakes. We all heard the sounds you were makin' last night there's no need to claim er' anymore."

I blushed; I didn't think I was that loud. I looked up at Jasper and he had a grin like the cat that ate the canary on his face.

"She's right son, there's no doubt it was your name she screamed out."

I could feel my blush heating up my cheeks, and Jasper didn't help any when he replied "That's the name she'll be screaming every night too."

"I won't be screaming you're name if you're not getting any."

Jasper looked frightened at the idea.

"What- What do you mean?" his eyes dramatically widened and I swear I saw tears in his eyes.

"You aren't getting any more sex at all, in Texas at least unless I'm feeling desperately horny…. Maybe Char will be interested." I quirked with my eyebrow raised.

Jasper pouted and I kissed his pout away, which he tried to deepen before Char and Peter came down the stairs.

"I'm open to your idea Bella just because their being punished doesn't mean we have to be." Char winked at me while I laughed.

Jasper's dad put his two cent's in "See what happens when women get together they plot against you and then you never get anything you want anymore."

Kate came down the stairs in her footie pajamas sleepily rubbing her eyes. "Mommy I'm hungry."

Mrs. Whitlock went to Kate before picking her up and sitting her in her seat. She sleepily looked at me "Hi Bella…..why are you on Jasper's lap? I thought we discussed this last night. Never mind I'm too hungry to remind you." She said before yawning

Breakfast was filled with witty-banter and Peter's apologies.

**45 minutes later.**

After breakfast Char pulled me to the side.

"Bella I know that we just met this morning and everything but, I-I just need to tell someone."

"Char, are you okay."

She laughed "Yeah, but I'm more excited to see Peter's reaction."

"So what's the news?"

"Bella, I'm pregnant, isn't that great."

I smiled a big cheese grin "Char that's awesome-"

The next thing I remember seeing is black.

**Jasper pov.**

Luckily I was there to catch Bella, but right now I was smirking at Char.

"Pregnant?"

"Jasper yes I am! Now help your girlfriend."

I lifted Bella up and took her into my bedroom.

Char was staring opened-mouth at me.

"How can you act so calm, your girlfriend just fainted?"

"When she gets over-excited she faints sometimes. We have a friend named Alice back home and she's pregnant too." I stated while scratching my head and smiling.

Char gave me a skeptical look "Jasper has you taken a shower today?"

"Not yet I'm going to now though."

Twenty minutes later I was rinsing all the dirt of my body and hair when I felt arms around my waist. "Peter I swear if this is you-"

I heard a giggle "Don't worry, it's Bella."

My girl was in the shower with me gloriously naked I could see her rosy pink nipples begging to be touched and her shaven mound begging to come together with me.

I quickly turned around to see the rest of her, and to not appear so perv like.

Her face was lightly flushed and her lips were a rosy light pink and with the steam of the shower she looked like a goddess, my goddess.

I backed her into the wall while whispering into her ear "Do you know how long I've wanted to fuck you in the shower?"

She whimpered, I loved it when she made sounds. I was instantly rock hard and I hitched her leg over my waist.

I ran my head up and down her slit a couple of time to see if she was wet for me, she was practically dripping down her thighs.

"Jasper please."

"Naughty girl you don't have to beg, just say it."

"Please."

"Please do what."

"Jasper please fuck me!"

I slammed into her tight pussy, and fuck her I did.

**40 minutes later.**

Peter had thought we were getting wrinkly enough in the shower and he decided to call us out. Pa wanted us out of the shower to, unfortunately.

**Bella pov.**

I was brushing my teeth when I felt Jasper's presence behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the little spot behind my ear that drove me crazy.

"Bella do you wanna do something?"

I rinsed my mouth and turned around to face him "Yeah, but what's there to do around here."

"We could go to the carnival it's only here for a week…we could go tomorrow if you want but-"

I smiled at him; he was really cute when he was flustered "Jazz, yeah we can go. Are Peter and Char coming with us?"

Jasper's eyes dramatically widened "Why?" he whined.

"Because he's PETER and he touched my girlfriend. I'm never gonna get over that."

I turned around to face him "Don't worry I kinda like it just don't go too caveman."

Jasper backed me up into the mirror while placing a trail of kisses down my neck before sucking one spot into his mouth.

I moan/ groaned as Jasper let the skin go. He stepped back to admire his work as I did the same. It was tiny but noticeable. I groaned "You couldn't have made it smaller?"

Jasper grinned "When have you ever known me to do that?"

Suddenly an idea came to me as Kate walked into the room with her hair supplies.

"Kate wouldn't you love to do Jasper's hair? It's nice and curly and it's clean and pretty."

Kate's eyes brightened at the idea "Will you help me Bella? What's that thing on your neck?"

I blushed "its a-a-a birth mark! Of course I will help you with Jasper's hair."

"We can give him make-up to!" Kate stated with glee in her voice.

"We will make Jasper the prettiest boy ever."

"Yay! Come to my room in a couple seconds. I have to get ready!"

I laughed at Kate's childlike antics and looked at Jasper. His mouth was gaped open like a fish.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because, she 8 she's going to screw up my curls with gunk and-"

"I'll thank you later if you do this now."

Jasper swallowed loudly and made an audible "We have to leave soon for the carnival though it's a long drive."

"We can be a little late who likes being early anyway? I moved closer to him while pressing myself against him.

He groaned loudly "Bella don't use your little siren tricks against me its not-"

"I'm ready now!" Kate was screaming from the top of her lungs.

Jasper moaned and leaned down, and molded his lips to mine. The kiss was full of passion and want. I felt Jasper's hands slide across my waist to cup my ass. He gently lifted me up so I was aligned with his center. He licked my bottom lip, and I willingly opened up to him.

He moved one of his hands from my ass and up under my shirt. He reached my bra clasp and "Jasper! I thought I raised you better than that! You're practically mauling the girl, and you're still kissing."

Jasper reluctantly tore his mouth away from mine "It's not like I made er' ma." he whined.

"It's not like you gave me much of a choice Jasper." I scowled at him.

"You could have pulled away."

"Would you have let me?"

He looked to be in deep thought before giving me a heartbreaking smile "Nope."

Jasper's mom was looking at us fondly "I remember when Jasper's dad would do that. He would lift me up and then trail his fingers down to my-"

"MOM!" Jasper roared "Please don't tell me any sexy time stories of you and dad its…..gross." he shivered.

"Well how else do you think Peter, Kate, and you got here?"

"I would like to imagine that we came from the stork."

Kate came running in "Guys come on." she whined "I've been waiting for _hours."_

Jasper's mom laughed at Kate "Honey why don't you do my hair. Jasper and Bella have to get ready for the carnival tonight."

Kate groaned "Fine…can I go with them."

Jasper opened his mouth but his mom replied before he could answer "I think Jasper and Bella need some alone time."

Kate's mouth opened in a big 'o'. "Is he gonna ask her to-"

Jasper put his hand over Kate's mouth. "Shhh it's a surprise."

Kate nodded her head while running out of the bathroom.

I was thoroughly confused. Ask me what?

"What are you going to ask me Jasper?"

"Umm uh I'll tell you later." Jasper lifted me into his arms once more before carrying me to his room.

He threw me down on his bed "I really wanna have sex with you right now, but we have to beat Peter and Char downstairs."

"Why?"

"Peter and I are always competing against each other you'll get used to it soon enough."

**2 hours later.**

Jasper and I beat Peter and Char downstairs by 2 minutes.

Jasper and I had a quickie or we tried to. We always got cock blocked. The ride to the fair took a long time, Jasper wasn't kidding when he said we had to leave early.

I was practically falling asleep by the time we got there.

**60 minutes later.**

Jasper had insisted that we ride on the Ferris Wheel at least once so we got on. Peter and Char had separated from us a long time ago to go and 'relax'. They were probably having sex somewhere.

It was our turn to get on and I could see the whole entire carnival from up here. I could feel the chilly night air and I could feel Jasper shaking against my back.

"Bella, you know I love you right?"

I twisted around to look at him "I love you to, are you okay you look a little shaky?"

He reached up to smooth the crease between my eyes down 'Yeah I'm just a little nervous."

I laughed "Are you scared of heights."

He gave a nervous laugh "No, but asking the girl of my dreams to marry me is kind of nerve wrecking."

I froze and turned around to look at him completely, noticing that he had a diamond ring in his hand.

"Bella I don't really have this planned out so um uh….I have no idea how to propose. I really shoulda' thought this through. I'm real sorry….let's start all over again. Bella you are-"

I kissed him on the mouth so he would stop talking "Yes."

"The most important person in my life…..you said what."

I laughed at him for a little while, until his face dropped.

"You said no."

I chuckled before kissing him again "I said yes. I want you, I want the house with the wraparound porch and the white picket fence, I want the kids, I want you."

Jasper pouted "Your proposal was much better than mine."

I kissed his lips again "It was, but I still love you for it anyway. Now where's my ring?"

He took a ring out of his pocket and slid it on my finger.

It was beautiful. There was one big diamond with two smaller ones on each side over three other diamonds.

He kissed me softly an unlike our kisses earlier this kiss was full of hope and promises for the future.

**2 hours and 15 minutes later.**

Char and Peter hadn't noticed the ring on the way home or anything, neither had anyone else. I was perfectly fine to keep it that way till' morning, but Jasper wasn't.

"Belle please let's tell em' now."

"We can tell them in the morning."

"Bella if you don't get up I'm going to carry you downstairs myself and tell them."

"What's my other option?"

"Hmmm, you could have sex with me."

"I'm sleepy."

"Awww Bellaaaa what about your promise that we could do it later."

My breath hitched and my breathing became staggered. "Later."

Jasper reached his hand down to play with the trim of my cotton undies "We only get to play at night though."

"If we get up real early, I promise we can have shower sex."

Jasper groaned "You know we got interrupted last time?"

I kissed down his neck "That won't happen if were the only one's up. Imagine how many rounds we could have if were the only ones up."

Jasper pulled my leg over his waist and ground into me. I moaned "Not gonna work wait till' the morning."

Jasper sighed "Damnit, I thought it would work this time to."

I laughed "It usually does, good night Jasper I love you."

He kissed me on my nose "I love you to, now get some sleep for all the rounds of sex were gonna have tomorrow."

I went to sleep last night with dreams of Jasper _everywhere,_ and I woke up to it. My fiancé' has some damn good stamina.

**AN: Thanks to ****Liamsgurl33****, ****sleeplessinseattle****, ****Taylor513****, ****baby mama in training****, and ****Stashio****.**

**Congrats to Taylor513 for being the 100th reviewer! Thx for sticking with the story.**

**Ahhh isn't it nice how Peter and Bella meet? LOL.**

**Yay! Jasper proposed! Were all happy now. Please review!**

**I luv u guys!**

**-heartbond =p**


	29. Chapter 29

Bella pov.

We were all eating the special breakfast Jasper's mom had prepared in the morning when Katie, or as I had come to calling her, Kate asked a very intriguing question.

"Bella why was your hand in Jasper's pants this morning." She asked so calmly while eating her cheerios and waffles.

Everyone at the table coughed, including Jasper's mom who also managed to spit her food out into Peter's glass of orange juice.

I blushed beet red while Char tried to help "Umm Katie, Bella was…..getting her toothbrush!" she stated with a grin.

Kate yawned "Does Bella use her toothbrush every morning?"

Jaspers dad laughed "I sure hope she does, you know we Whitlock men tend to have great stam-"

"Jackson! Don't you dare finish that sentence, or I swear to god no sex for a week!"

Jasper and Peter got disgusted looks on their faces.

"Awww but honey, baby, Sarah Bear, puddin' I love sex it's my life! One day it'll get all floppy and you-"

Peter screamed like a girl before running away from the table. Jasper shouted "Enough! I don't wanna hear about your sex lives or…stamina." Jasper said with a shiver.

"Well my boy one day you'll understand when your getting hand job's because your girl has a 'headache' but it's all the time."

Jaspers mom Sarah rolled her eyes. Suddenly Katie spoke up.

"Mommy what's sexy time fun, what a hand job, what is a 'headache'"

Jasper's moms eyes got wide. "I'll explain later sweetie poo."

Jaspers dad smirked and wiggled his tongue at Sarah "You wanted another one, and now you get to go through it alllll over again." He has a fox grin on his face.

Jasper had the same look on his face but he was relaxed, unlike me. I was still blushing and it wasn't going away any time soon.

Jasper finally noticed my embarrassment about ten minutes later and took me upstairs to shower. I was dressed about two hours later and I was laying on Jasper's bed, he said he was going for ice cream.

He came in the room on his phone "She's fine….. yeah she likes her… I'm thinking about it I miss the people here….. no not you fucker…. You can dream all you want to though."

He finally looked at me. I had my eyebrows arched and I rolled my eyes. "Uh Marcus I gotta go. I think I'm in trouble."

I shook my head 'yes'.

He hung up the phone and I whined "Where's my ice cream."

His eyes widened "I'm real sorry but I think I got everything but ice cream. We might have some in the fridge if you want that though."

I glared "No I did not, I want chocolate."

He came over and gave me a hug "I'm sorry."

I snuggled my head into his chest "It's fine, I just know that I can't send you shopping alone now."

He shrugged "There are better things to eat in this room any way."

I laughed and pulled away from him.

"Sure there are." I said in a mocking voice. He tightened his arms around me.

"if you don't believe me I can show you, matter o' fact I could let you feel it."

He moved one of his down to my waist "Bend over Bella, I'll be undressing you."

My eyes widened and he roughly kissed me before smacking my ass. "I said bend over."

I bent over and I immediately felt Jasper's hands running over my ass again. He leaned over me so my back was to his chest.

"Baby, grab onto my bed. I can't have you fallin' over when I'm buried deep inside you."

I moaned at the pictures I produced in my head, I wasn't even naked yet; hell I wasn't even half way there.

He slid his hands over my waist and under my top, he then helped me get my tank top off. He groaned.

"Mmmm, no bra today? Naughty girl did you even bother to put on underwear?"

He brushed his finger tips over my nipples making them instantly hard.

"I love it when you fell this way. So ready and willing."

He moved his hands down towards my stomach. I moaned as he dipped a finger below my shorts.

"Naughty girl, don't make any noise or I'll have to grab the belt."

I gasped "You wouldn't"

He looked back at me mischievously "As long as you don't make noise I won't have to."

I dropped my head down again as he tugged down my shorts.

"I love when your legs look like this. Their so creamy."

He got on his knees behind me and kissed up my thighs.

"Move your thighs apart before I make you."

I whimpered in response and I received a swift smack on the ass for it.

"Shit! Oh my god Jasper you've been holding out on me."

He slid my underwear down my thighs revealing my center to him.

"Darlin' your bare for me, imagin' how it'll be when I just slide right in there. Your practically dripping."

He moved his fingers through my folds before pushing his fingers in. "Your so warm, but your not going to come on my fingers. I can think of a much better place to do that."

"Wha- Oh good."

He slowly slid his fingers out of me and sucked on them slowly. I think I may have whimpered a little bit.

"Don't worry I'm gonna take good care of you."

He rocked his hips into me before sliding inside of me, I moaned wantonly; it had been a while since we had actually been together I think I'm allowed to.

He swiftly pulled out and then slammed back in, I could feel every thrust. I moved my torso downwards and found he could go in a lot deeper.

I was soon screaming "Oh God!"

Jasper's thrust became harder and more unstable but he managed to give out a sexy growl "My name!"

I suddenly couldn't hold in the pressure I was feeling and I screamed out his name as I milked him "Jasper!"

He came soon after me screaming my name as well. I turned around only to see him gloriously naked and still inside of me.

His chest was resting on my back and we were both slicked with sweat.

I managed to pant out "You..have..been…holding out…on me."

Jasper gave a throaty laugh causing him to move inside me. I moaned out loud and then blushed from embarrassment.

Jasper gave me a confused look and then laughed. He wiggled his hips a little bit and I groaned that time before playfully pushing him away from me.

He pouted "Awww but Darlin' lil' generals gonna get all cold now."

I laughed "Then go take a hot shower."

Jasper stalked over to me and nuzzled his nose into my neck "Would you come wash my back?"

I was having trouble breathing again "S-s-sure"

A grin lit up his face and he threw me over his shoulder. I giggled the whole way to the bathroom.

We gently washed each other had another round of sex and we walked out with our towels on, only Jasper had managed to wrap my legs around his waist and we were roughly kissing on the way out of the bathroom.

"See Char, I know that your pregnant but their gonna give us a run for our money!"

We heard a sniffle "Well I'm so sorry if I'm not good enough for you anymore!"

I heard Peter chasing Char down the stairs and I tore my mouth away from Jasper's. He moved his hands to the back of my head and pushed my mouth back towards his.

I managed to mumble against his lips "I have to help Char. Chicks before dicks."

Jasper moaned "You've already had my dick, hell you own it. Don't worry about Peter and Char their always fighting about stupid stuff but they always have sex afterwards, and it's loud enough for everyone to hear."

Before I knew it my back was against his bed again and he was on top of me.

"See Sarah even Jasper's getting' it in. If he would just learn how to close a damn door!"

Jasper turned around to see his parents at the door, he blush d fire truck red along with me.

Jasper's mom 'awed' at us and then screamed.

Jasper's dad closed his ears "What's wrong!"

"There getting married, my baby boys are getting married!"

Tears started to stream down her face while Mr. Whitlock held her.

"Okay honey lets go to our room and celebrate."

She broke out of his arms to hug me, which was kind of awkward since Jasper was still on top of me. She then continued to run down the hall screaming in joy for Peter and Char who we could hear now…just so you know they were having sex.

Jasper's dad sighed and turned to follow her. "Honey wait…..by the way Bella, you have great legs." He did all of this with a smile on his face.

The door shut and Jasper's mouth was hung open just like mine.

Jasper started to laugh and ended up falling off of the bed.

**AN:** Hey guys. I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but I've been having huge writers block….I still do. Therefore I would love it if you guys could send me some ideas. Or just tell me what I could do to improve my stories.

Well I would like to thank **CullenHathaway**, , **carter1018**, baby mama in training, **Stashio**, Liamsgurl33, **Taylor513**, Pochahontas-005394, and **SAVAGEGRACEx**. Thanks for reviewing.


	30. Chapter 30

"Jasper, why aren't you always dominating…it's like pie. Does your mom have pie because I like pie. It's like eating a walrus even though I don't know what it'd tastes like. Jasper can we go play now? I really wanna-"

_I was officially drunk now._

Jasper had taken me to his neighborhood bar after we had sex of course, and I might have had a little too much alcohol.

"I swear this building wasn't here when I started pissing." Peter said from my left. I could see his wiener (hehe).

I then looked down at my feet.

"Peter! Somebody stole my toe!"

He gasped and started digging around in the dirt, helping me look for it. Then he suddenly looked up.

"Bella I saw a fuckin' alien earlier!"

My eyes widened. "Do you think he knows where my toe is?"

Peter shrugged. "I don't know. Call him."

I opened my mouth to yell. "Mr. Alien!"

**Jasper pov.**

Maybe I shouldn't have let Bella and Peter drink so much. But damn my girl was a horny drunk and I liked her that way….but not at this moment.

"Come on Bella we have to go home now, and please stop looking at Peter's junk. Peter, please stop peeing on the building and zip your pants up. You don't want the cops to come back do you?"

Bella turned around to face me.

"Well if Petie's dick wasn't out I couldn't look….when did you get here? Jasper I'm sober."

Bella then proceeded to stumble all the way over to me and poke her fingers into my chest.

"You Mister are rude."

I grabbed the back of Bella's head and pressed her lips to mine, while walking towards the car. Once I managed to get the door open I sat her in the backseat of the car.

I then walked over to Peter…who was singing…badly.

"A B C D minoplie hahahahaha Q R X T V W pretty please come play with meeeeee! Pretty song."

I groaned. My ma was gonna kill me when we got home. I looked back at the car and Bella was pressing her face up against the glass.

10 mins later.

Bella and Peter were tucked away in bed. Char was stomping down the hallway now.

"Jasper! Why the hell is Peter humping a plant?"

I turned around, rolling my eyes in the process "He had a little too much to drink at the bar."

She gave me that glare that only a woman can achieve. "What do you mean a little? You should have been watching him!"

"I was….for a little while."

Char rolled her eyes and stomped down the hall muttering all the way about irresponsible children.

Before I know it Peter is coming running down the hall way and stop when he sees me.

"I swear to drunk I'm not god!"

I groaned before towing his heavy ass back to bed. He giggled like a pansy and as I was walking out the door he stopped me.

"Will you read me a bedtime story?"

"No."

"Please."

"Hell no."

He sniffled "Why don't you love me anymore?"

I rubbed my eyes and walked to my room, where Bella was tightly wrapped up in the cover. I pushed her hair back from her face and gently kissed her lips before falling asleep.

**Bella pov.**

I woke up in the morning to discover that- luckily- I did not have a massive hangover. I turned over and saw Jasper's blond curls. He looked so peaceful, and I couldn't bear to wake him up. I decided to take my shower early.

As I was washing my shoulders I felt a hand go around my mouth.

"Don't scream naughty girl. Keep quiet other people can hear us."

His other hand that wasn't on my mouth was drifting down to my core. I started hyperventilating. I knew it was Jasper but I wanted to be sure. Is that so wrong?

He started to run his fingers through my slickness.

I moaned out loud while he groaned.

"Oh naughty girl I really do love you. You're always so wet for me."

I began to pant, I wanted more.

He rubbed his soft gentle finger lightly across my clit and I just about screamed his name.

The hand that was covering my mouth was now squeezing my right breast. I groaned.

"Naughty girl I want you to scream for me soon. Can you do that?"

I weakly nodded my head.

"What do you want."

I opened my mouth but no sounds would come out, only desperate whimpers.

"Naughty girl, if you don't tell me soon I'll make you fucking beg for me."

I moaned and swallowed the lump in my throat. "You" I whined.

Jasper kissed down the column of my throat. "What part of me, my fingers?"

He trailed his fingers across my nipples; I am not ashamed to admit I did squirm….a lot.

"No." I panted.

"So you want my tongue?"

He carefully bit my collarbone, soft enough not to hurt, but hard enough to leave a mark.

"No."

"Oh so you want lil' general?"

I giggled a little. "Yes."

"You don't even have to ask Belle."

He then swiftly thrust his member inside of me. I moaned wantonly.

"Faster Jasper! Oh God."

He gradually sped up until I was seeing stars. "Fuck I'm about to.."

As I was cuming Jasper bit me on my shoulder again very hard I might add.

I was a panting sweaty mess, but when we finished we cleaned each other off. As soon as I was done brushing my teeth and wrapping myself up in a towel Jasper lifted me into his arms bridal style.

"Jasper I can walk." I said with an eye roll.

He shrugged "I know that, I just like having you close."

Jasper's mom came around the corner "Awww, I remember when Jackson used to carry me." She let out a soft sigh.

Jackson came around the corner scratching his ass with a smile. "Hey baby, whats for breakfast."

Jasper's mom frowned and looked at me "See what Whitlock men become?" she laughed a little "it's alright though, I love em' anyways. Oh, and Bella I would like to speak with you later."

She then proceeded to walk down the stairs with Jackson swiftly following behind her.

Jasper then continued to walk to his room and he shut the door once we were inside.

"After my dad got a peek last time I am not leaving that door open again."

I gave him a soft peck before smirking "Is Jasper a wittle jealous?"

"Hell yeah Jasper is jealous."

He then threw me onto his bed and wrestled my towel off of me so he could put my lotion on.

"Jasper, I feel like a baby. Let me do it." I whined.

"We'll you're certainly whinin' like one darlin' jus' let me take care of you for five minutes."

I sighed before crossing my arms over my chest "Fine."

He started with my foot and slowly worked his way up and by the time he got to my center let's just say I was really horny. That my dear is why we were 45 minutes late for breakfast.

~breakfast~ (When they got their)

Peter stood up. "See look at them! They just took a shower yet they practically reek of sex! Char we finally have competition."

Jasper's dad shook his head while smiling "It seems Jasper has inherited my genes."

Jasper's mom rolled her eyes "What genes would that be?"

"Why my fantastic sex genes of course."

Jasper's mom giggled.

Jasper shuddered "Okay Mom. Dad you guys are gross. I mean just…ew. Let us have one good breakfast without Dad talking about his _Whitlock stamina._"

Char and I laughed. "Actually it makes breakfast entertaining, and apparently Jasper's inherited it."

Peter and Jasper gave us weird looks before sitting down to eat their breakfast.

So while Char and I giggled and made plans to go to the spa today, Jasper and Peter decided to go racing.

Char and I left 20 minutes later, and after getting our nails and hair done we decided to get waxed.

We fearfully walked to the back room. She leaned over to whisper to me "Have you had this done before."

My eyes widened "Nope, I usually just shave."

Char may have shivered a little "Oh my god. Plus I'm pregnant I've heard stories about the pain."

"They say that beauty is pain, and as my friend Rosalie believes beauty is sooooo worth it."

"Okay Bells , I'll believe you."

We both then walked into our separate rooms. When I opened the door, it was not what I expected at all.

There was a nice lady at the end of the thingamajigaler table that I'm supposed to lay on and she patted the table.

I layed down and spread my legs while she put some hot wax on. She soon put a sheet over me and told me 'it would only hurt a bit'. That bitch lied to me.

I closed my eyes.

"1….2…..**3!"**

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh! God damn motherfucker-"

15 minutes later

After a slew of arguing and curse words Char and I were home.

I trudged up the stairs just wanting to lie down on the bed. When I plopped down I noticed that Jasper was there to. He gave me a bright smile.

"How was the spa."

I groaned into the pillow that I was currently face down in. "Horrible everything hurts Jazzy."

He pretended to pout a bit. "Poor baby, is Belle hurt?"

I nodded my head. "Getting waxed is no fun."

Jasper's eyes widened and he said in a high squeaky voice "Wa-wa-wax-waxed?"

I nodded "It hurt real bad."

"Bella can I….touch it?"

"Go ahead it's for you anyway."

He smiled brightly and kissed me while moving his hand into my panties. As he felt the skin he moaned.

"It's so soft and silky…can I kiss it?" he asked in a husky voice.

I shrugged go ahead.

He crawled down my body very slowly and pulled down my pants before throwing them to the floor. He then continued to rip my underwear.

"Hey! Those were my favorite!"

He gently kissed my mound "I'll buy you new ones…can I play with it?"

I smirked "Go ahead."

**Jackson's (Jasper's Dad) pov.**

"Oh God! **Jasper!**"

I turned over to my wife "Why don't you scream my name like that anymore."

She rolled her eyes "I'm pretty sure the boys don't need to hear what we do."

I laughed "Yet I have to put up with their sounds every day? That's not quite fair."

My baby gave me a kiss on my lips.

"Deal with it." She whispered.

God I wanted those lips on me right now.

**Bella pov.**

"So Baby, I was thinkin' we could go out tonight?"

My eyes raised in surprise "Really! Where would we be going?"

"Don't worry about it jus' make sure you wear lotsa bug spray, and dress comfortably."

I smiled "Okay."

On his way out the room he turned around to tell me something.

"Baby, by the way your pussy is beautiful."

I probably blushed a million shades of red. "Thanks."

He then continued to walk out of the door.

So when I got up to take _another_ shower and get dressed I also thought. In a couple of months Char and Alice's babies will be born. I'll be Mrs. Jasper Whitlock and Rose would be Mrs. Emmett McCarty.

My life was going exactly how I wanted I just hoped it could stay that way.

As I kept pondering through my thoughts there was a knock on the door.

"Bella are you almost ready?"

I shouted through the door "Give me a minute."

I continued washing myself before stepping into a short whit fluffy towel and coming out of the bathroom.

As I was coming out of the bathroom I was slammed against the door and Jasper's lips were pressed against mine.

I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip and I gladly gave him entrance, as he spent time exploring my mouth I heard a coughing noise from my side.

I was about to turn my head when Jasper snaked his hand to the back of my head pressing my lips against his. I opted to open my eyes and saw that it was Jasper's Dad, who was now getting an eyeful of our makeout session.

I wrenched my mouth away from Jasper's and we were both heavily breathing and Jasper turned his head and said "Aww man. Dad your always here at the wrong times."

Jackson openly laughed "Well let me just say this son _I sure do love me some Bella_!"

Jasper glared as his Dad walked down the hallway.

Jasper carried me to his room with my legs wrapped around his waist while he closed his door.

He set me down on his bed. "Can I pick out what your wearing?"

I nodded He riffled through my suitcase and threw my skinny jeans and a low cut black vest at me.

"Jasper. Undergarments?"

Jasper raised his eyebrows. "Undergarments? Who said I was allowin' you to wear em."

"And what If I get cold? I need a jacket"

"I'll bring one of my jackets." He said with a satisfied smirk.

"Shoes?"

He picked out my flip flops.

"Jasper people are gonna see me and think I'm a whore."

He laughed "Where were going no one knows about so if people show up they won't be there for long."

I quietly got dressed and proceeded to walk outside to wait for Jasper. He was waiting for me.

He grabbed my hand and took me out to a farmhouse in the distance that I hadn't noticed before.

He pushed the door open and walked into one of the stalls, he came out second later with a beautiful stallion.

"This is Lightbulb, he was real hard to train but he's the best horse here and were gonna ride em' today."

"Lightbulb?"

"Peter and I named em'." He blushed as he said it.

"Awww…you get on first"

Jasper chuckled and got on the horse like it was nothing.

5 minutes later.

Jasper eventually got me on the horse and we were now trotting our way to what I could see as a…..lake?

It was getting dark now and I didn't know what Jasper had planned.

As we got closer to the lake Jasper brought his horse to a stop. He then hopped down off the horse whereas I would not get off. When he noticed that I wasn't moving he sighed.

"Am I gonna have to carry you off of this horse Bella?"

I nodded. He walked over and held my waist before sliding me off of the side of the horse. He then continued to carry me with my legs around his waist.

He gently sat on the ground without letting me out of his arms.

"Jasper?"

"Bella."

I don't think that we spoke until the stars came out in the sky we were now laying on our backs, when he reached over and undid the first button on my vest.

"We've done it 4 times today and your horny again…your insatiable."

Jasper gave a panty dropping grin.

"No. I'm trying to get you to go skinny dipping with me."

I scoffed "Alright just wait a minute."

Jasper leaned over and kissed me hard on the mouth "No, no, no I'm going to be removing the clothes. That is why I picked them out."

I laughed at him, he was just so cute.

He took his time removing my vest but practically ripped off my pants.

"Jasper you get to see everything all the time. What's the rush?"

He blushed "I-I just really love that you got waxed for me."

I laughed and then snorted "You nasty pervert!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah but you love it."

I looked him in the eyes "I really do."

He got up pulling me with him. He was already gloriously naked and I could see every single muscle. God damnit he was so sexy.

He gently tugged me to the water where we swam, splashed, made love and then fucked around a bit, before we had to go home wrapped in each others arms.

**AN:/ Believe it or not guys I finished this last night! I really hope that you guys liked this chapter.**

**I would like to thank my reviewers SAVAGEGRACEx, Taylor513, Liamsgurl33, carter1018, baby mama in training, krl52, Tash 4 Twilight, im awesome1996, Stashio, and xxFallOutGirlxx**

**xxFallOutGgirlxx- thank you sooooo much for the idea date. I was awing before I even wrote it.**

**PS: For all you people that have asked for something for Bella to do….there's a surprise in the next chapter =p**

**Heheheheheheheheh =D**

**Okay guys well I gottta go now. Luv ya**

**-heartbond**


	31. Chapter 31

When I woke up the next morning I could hear giggling on the other side of the door. Deciding to get up and see what was going on I gently removed myself from Jasper's arms. He reached out for me for a little while –which I found adorable- until I gave him a peck on his cheek.

I made my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower, as I exited the bathroom Katie was standing there with her head tilted to the side

"Bella where's Jasper?"

I blushed "He's asleep in the bedroom, don't wake him up yet though okay?"

She shuffled her feet. "Okay, just so you know mommy wants to talk to you after you get dressed." she said before running off.

Thought were traveling to my head about what she could possibly want to talk about._ Hopefully not the sex talk. What if she wants to talk about Jasper, or houses, or moving, or maybe she found out…..!_

I thought I was keeping my secret very well, Jasper couldn't know yet, not until I knew if he wanted this.

I turned the doorknob to Jasper's room and rummaged through my suitcase for something to wear. I finally decided on my black skinny jeans, a red camisole, and my studded knee high boots.

"Mmmm that's a sight I'd like to see every mornin.'"

I screamed before turning around "Oh God Jasper you scared me!"

He chuckled "What's for breakfast?"

I groaned while Jasper's Mom shouted up the stairs "It's happening already isn't it!"

"Yes!"

I could hear laughter from down stairs. I smiled and made my way to the door, but Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Babe, don't you wanna take another shower?"

I could feel him pressing into me and I whimpered.

"Not at the moment maybe later I've got stuff to do."

"Mmmm what does this 'stuff' involve?"

"I've gotta run to places to get some stuff."

He ground his hips into me "Where will you be goin' to get this stuff?"

"To a place." Okay I knew I was being difficult but really didn't need him to know at this moment where I was going or what I was going for.

He placed his hands on my hips before sliding his fingers in-between my belt loops.

"Bella if you don't tell me where you're going within the next 15 second I swear to God you won't be leaving this room."

I whimpered while he rubbed his very prominent erection into me.

"14…13….12…11…10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…"

"I'm going to the store!"

He lowered his eyebrows "That's it? Belle that's not even bad. Don't be scared to tell me stuff like that."

I batted my eye lashes "I just wanted to know what would happen if I didn't tell you."

Jasper opened is door before muttering "Minx." I got a very nice view of his ass as he walked to take his shower.

I then promptly continued my way downstairs, and after kissing everyone (On the cheek) goodbye I left.

**30 minutes later.**

I came inside with just one bag that I had managed to stuff into my purse. Char was quickly on me.

"Where have you been all day?"

I was to shocked to respond so I stood there gaping like a fish "I-I-I- uh- I was at the store?"

She rolled her eyes "Jasper told me that silly, but what did you get?"

I laughed nervously "Oh they didn't have what I was looking for."

Char blinked at me a couple of times "Ooooookay, but come join us in a little while okay?"

I gave her a light smile "Of course."

I very nearly ran upstairs to use the bathroom. Once inside I locked the door and sank down onto the floor just to think. I was chanting the same thing in my head over and over _ Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God._

I finally found the strength to pee on the stick about five minutes later. I read the box and it said I had to wait for about five minutes for my test results.

**6 minutes later.**

The damned pregnancy test was positive. I was excited, happy, a little scared, but then I thought of Jasper and I went crashing down onto the floor. I started to cry, he was going to hate me.

.

..

…

….

…..

I don't really know how long I sat there, on the floor all I knew was that I wasn't done crying yet. I suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Bells I don't know what you're doin' in their but Ma and Pa wanna go out to eat...you comin?'"

"No, I'll just stay here for a while." I said while leaning my head against the door.

It was silent for a while "Bells?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

I heard the door knob trying to be turned, I guess it was a good thing I had locked it before-hand.

"Bella, if your fine then open the door."

I just sat there and threw the traitor test in the trash. Maybe if I forgot it would go away. _Life never works that way though._

I heard his pounding on the door.

"Bella. Open the damn door or I'll knock it down."

I sadly smiled "I'm leaning against it."

"So?"

"So if you knock it down I'll get hurt_."_ _And your kid will to._

"Babe, everybody's already gone to eat just _please _let me in?"

"Why?"

"I just need to know that your okay, I care about you."

I reached up to unlock the door. He came barging in about 10 seconds later before looking down. He immediately scooped me into his arms while I burrowed my face into his chest.

"Baby, what's wrong have you been crying?"

I sniffled "No."

He laughed "That sniffle tells me otherwise, now what's the problem?"

I could feel my tears building up again "It's not exactly a problem."

"Well then what would you call it?" he said wiping the tears from my eyes with his thumbs.

I started crying again while most likely ruining his shirt "I'm so, so , so, so, so, so, so, sorry jasper. I swear I really didn't mean to. I-it's not bad but…..I'm just so-"

Jasper glanced down at me "Sorry. What did you do?" his voice was laced with venom and it didn't really help.

"I-I-I'm-"

"What Bella? Did you cheat on me? Did you go off or something behind my back?" Did you-"

Tears were pouring from my eyes at that "I didn't cheat on you! I'm pregnant you bastard! It's yours if you want that information to!"

I threw myself off of Jasper's lap to run downstairs and leave the house again.

**10 mins later.**

I don't remember going to the farmhouse, I don't remember riding the horse, I don't even remember how I got to where I was. I just know that I was finally calm and I wanted my Daddy. I wanted to go home, and I didn't wanna wait until next week to do it. Too bad I couldn't remember which direction I came from.

At least I wasn't crying anymore though. I finally took notice of my surroundings and noticed I was in the forest and it was getting late. It was beautiful out here though.

"Okay come on little buddy it's time to attempt to find our way home." I sighed thinking of food, I was really hungry.

I got back on the horse (which was no easy feat) and turned around to attempt to find the way I came in.

**Jpov. (Jasper)**

Oh my God I'm gonna be a daddy. I was still sitting on the floor from where Bella left me and I was grinning from ear to ear.

I finally got my lazy ass up to go and celebrate and at least call my parents before they came back, but when I went downstairs Bella wasn't there but the back door was open.

Slowly puttin' the pieces together I went out lookin' when she hadn't come back about ten minutes later. I went out to the farmhouse only to find that the horse was missin'. I was gonna have to walk on foot.

**4 hours later.**

My feet were killin' me. I was tired, and I still didn't have Bella. What's worse I had accused her of cheatin' on me. I felt like an asshole.

I was slowly approaching the house only to hear my Bella's laugh inside. I ran inside hugging her, but she brutally pushed me off of her, before shootin' me a glare so hard. _If looks could kill I'd be dead by now._

She pushed past me "Leave me the fuck alone Jasper."

I followed her upstairs like a lost puppy "Bella I'm so-"

She snapped her to look back at me "Sorry? Isn't that what you said before you called me a whore. Yes, yes I believe it was."

"Bella, baby can't we please just talk this out?"

"Oh sure Jasper can _talk _, but that doesn't mean _Bella's _gonna listen."

"Baby, please I promise-"

She turned back with tears in her eyes "Don't you dare make me any damn promises. I fucking hate you!"

I felt as if I had been slapped and I saw a glimpse of pain flash across her face "Jasper?"

I had never felt so vulnerable in my life "You hate me?"

She was quick to wrap her hands around my waist. "I don't hate you, the words came out."

"They words that come out when were angry is normally how we actually feel."

I could feel her running her fingers through my hair "I love you. I'm just mad at you."

"I'm the one that should be mad at you why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I just took the test today. I had my doubts and I didn't wanna tell you if nothing was really there."

I took her face in between my hands "I would wanna know anyway. Just…don't hide from me anymore."

She smiled at me "Deal."

I looked at her from underneath my lashes, and her breath hitched in her throat. I loved that I had that affect on her.

"Bella? Can I kiss it?"

She got a confused look on her face "Kiss what?"

"I wanna kiss my baby. It's gonna be a cute little thing."

She rolled her eyes at me before dragging me over to the couch. She layed down and lifted up her shirt. There was no bump yet but I couldn't wait for one to be there.

I gently laid my lips upon her stomach giving her butterfly kisses.

**Bpov. (Bella)**

I looked down at Jasper in awe I couldn't believe he actually wanted this. But I still had to ask.

"So you're not mad?"

Jasper's head snapped up "Why would I be mad, little nugget here'll complete the pregnant family."

"Little nugget?"

"Well he can't be all that big yet."

"He?"

Jasper gave me a panty dropping smirk "The Whitlock's only produce male children."

I rolled my eyes "What about Katie."

Jasper froze "What if it's a girl then. I'd have to shoo all the boys away, and take her…bra shopping!"

He started rubbing my stomach furiously "Please be a boy. Please be a boy. Please be a boy. Please be a boy."

I laughed "Just watch when it turns out to be a girl."

Jasper sighed "Well were gettin' married. You're pregnant. Alice is pregnant, Char is pregnant. Rose is the only one that isn't prego."

I kissed the top of Jasper's nose "I love you."

He smiled at me "Same here."

He leaned up to kiss me again and thus began the battle. As his lips touched mine Jasper put his hands on my sides.

He gently bit down on the column of my throat while I moaned "Don't hide this from me naughty girl it's a good thing."

I was panting for breath while Jasper sucked on the skin available to him. It was at that exact moment that everyone came through the front door.

"Seeee see Daddy bella and Jasper are bad! I told you."

Jasper Dad was smiling proudly "Yes Katie baby, you were right."

"Extra chocolate chip cookies for me."

Katie ran into the kitchen while Jackson (Jasper's Dad) turned to look at us.

"Jasper get your hand out of Bella's pants. Bella pull your shirt down unless you're willing to take it off and please no sex downstairs. If you would like to drill into Bella please stay upstairs as you have been doing every night."

Jasper's mouth gaped open while peter and Char chuckled while Jasper's Mom crooked her finger towards me while walking into the kitchen. I guess she wanted to have that chat now.

I sighed and pulled my shirt down while following Jasper's Mom into the kitchen, she was sitting at the tables with her ankles crossed when I came in.

I slowly moved to the seat in front of her so we could talk about…whatever it is she wanted to talk about.

I gloomily looked up only to see her smiling at me before letting out a girlish squeal.

"You and Jasper are so cute. Oh, I can't wait for you guys to get married. Oh sigh, but anyway I just wanted to talk about a few things."

I blushed "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

She leaned over at me "I-I-I just wanted to let you know that I approve of you and Jasper. I always thought that no one would be good enough for my baby boy, but Bella I think you're the one. If you ever need anything just tell me."

My mouth just about gaped open in shock before she giggled. "You really mean that?"

She reached across the table for my hand "Of course I do. Just promise me one thing?"

I laughed "Anything."

"Just promise to give me some grandchildren." She stated with a delirious grin on her face.

"You might be getting one sooner than you think."

Her eyes widened "You mean?..."

I laughed while nodding my head "Yeah, I told Jasper today and he thinks it's a boy.'

Her eyes started to shine "Have you thought of any names?"

I blushed a deeper shade of red I'm sure "I haven't really thought that far ahead but if I have a boy I'm thinking about Bob."

Jasper's mom laughed "Bob?"

"Well I can't think of any other name."

"But..Bella Bob is so…common. Whitlock's never have common names."

I arched my eyebrow at her "Peter?"

She blushed this time "In my defense I let Jackson name him."

It was at that moment that Jackson came walking through the door while tossing Sarah over his shoulder before slapping her over the ass.

"Now Bella, if Jasper can't have sex by the time he's thirty just know me and Sarah are always here for you." He said all that while winking at me.

Sarah tried to berate her husband "Oh Jackson I swear to god-"

I could still hear her yelling at him from down the hallway. I laughed until I felt Jasper behind me. He leaned down.

"You know we've never had sex down stairs."

I jumped up shocked at his admission, before I remembered something.

"Oh yeah, your Mom knows I'm pregnant now sooo…"

He nibbled on my ear lobe and I let out a noise that sounded like a strangled grunt.

"Bella, can I tell you something?"

I managed to pant out "Anything."

"Please don't hit me with a baseball bat."

I turned around to look at him "Why would I do that?"

"My ma did it to my Pa when she was pregnant. He didn't come back with her jello in enough time."

I am ashamed to admit that I started laughing. Jasper placed his hand over my mouth, while letting his other hand go to the side of my face.

My eyes widened, and I struggled for a little while.

"I have to pee!"

Jasper immediately let me go and while I was washing my hands he came in and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I reached up to grab a towel when my I heard a ripping sound, which I soon found out was my shirt. I looked behind me to see Jasper gripping a piece of my shirt in his hands.

He gave me a fox grin before speaking "I guess your gonna have to take the top off."

I rolled my eyes before taking off the rest of the shirt and throwing it in the trash. Alice would kill me but, oh well accidents happen.

I walked up the stairs to get a new one and ran into Jasper's Dad. He grinned at me while I moved to cover myself up, even though I was wearing a bra.

"Bella I love the new look your sporting. I'm guessing it's Jasper's fault?"

I nodded while blushing and he sighed.

"I don't know where I got that horny bastard from."

I laughed a little while continuing up the stairs and walking down the hallway until I got to Jasper's room.

As I turned the door knob I was pressed against the door. I rolled my eyes.

"Jasper, come on I need to change."

He looked down at me "Can I pick out your clothes again?"

"After what you picked out last time, no."

I heard a growl come from his lips and I felt my panties get wetter.

He dropped his head to my neck "Please."

"N-no."

He moved his hands upward to rub at my breasts.

"You'll give in soon enough. I'll ask again though. Can I pick out your clothes?"

His hand moved down to cup my mound and I moaned at the feeling "Yes."

The door was abruptly opened and closed as Jasper threw me onto his bed. Jasper then rested on top off me and reached behind me to remove my bra.

As my breasts were free he began to cup both and rub my nipples. His mouth surrounded the left one and I moaned as my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

I felt him take off my bottoms before reaching to take of my underwear. I was completely naked under him, and I managed to pant out.

"I only needed a new top."

He growled "You don't really think I want to pick out your clothes? If I picked them out you would be naked all day, and in my room."

He sighed and ran his finger through my slit. I cried out and he nibbled on my ear. "So wet already naughty girl."

I wriggled against him but his body was pinning me down "You won't be going anywhere. Don't worry I'll go nice and slow."

I moaned in his ear. I felt my insides tightening and I rubbed my legs together to get some friction.

Jasper noticed what I was doing and pried my legs open.

'Ah, ah, ah naughty girl. I'll be doing all the rubbing for you.

He leaned down to kiss me while I felt his digits enter my center. I whimpered slightly and his lips moved to mine.

It wasn't ten minutes later that I was violently cuming on his magical fingers. Short to say I was spent and I wanted a shower.

Jasper finally let me up, but not before slapping my ass so I could take a shower.

I washed every inch of my body before shaving my legs, armpits, and other parts.

I stepped out of the shower about 45 minutes later and wrapped myself up in a(n) towel, before walking back to Jasper's room.

When I walked in Jasper was rummaging his drawers looking for pajamas I'm guessing before he turned to me. His eyes darkened two shades before he whispered "It's time for beddy bye."

I gave him a half smile before going through my own clothes for pj's, but some were thrown at me. I looked up to see Jasper's smirking face while his eyes twinkled with a child's delight.

I took a look at the clothes thrown at me and I found one of Jasper's red button down's. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What about underwear."

He grinned at me "Who said you would be wearing them?"

I laughed and climbed into bed with Jasper's arms resting on my stomach.

"Goodnight Little nugget."

I turned around to see Jasper blushing. "Darlin' I'm real sorry for uh…my sexual antics earlier."

I looked down "Don't be. I actually like it when your all dominant."

He rubbed against me "You like my dirty talk to don't cha'?"

I laughed nervously "That's my favorite part."

He leaned down to kiss me slowly before whispering "Good to know."

**AN:/ Hey guys, I know I haven't been updating that regularly and I'd just like to say that I'm sorry again. Writer's block is a bitch to deal with.**

**Anyways I hope you like Bella surprise in this chapter and don't worry it only gets better but here are all the people I'd like to thank this week: SAVAGEGRACEx, Taylor513, Liamsgurl33, carter1018, baby mama in training, klr52, Tash 4 Twilight, imawesome1996, xxFallOutGirlxx, and Stashio.**

**Stashio: I would like to apologize to you personally I am so sorry for not updating earlier I hope the chapter makes up for it.**

**I love you guys, heartbond 3**


	32. Chapter 32

It was currently 3:00am and jasper and I had gone to bed hours before. I had woken up overnight though. I was three weeks into my pregnancy and Jasper and I were also back in Forks and had not shared the news with anyone.

I was tossing and turning in the bed, and sleep wouldn't find me. My stomach was growling and I was hungry I really wanted some fries. I thought about poking Jasper but he had already gotten up twice tonight so I stealthily snuck outside of our room to get my coat and stuff.

But with my luck I ran into Alice on the way out. She almost screamed before I slapped my hand over her mouth. That's when I noticed that she was putting on her shoes.

"Oh my God! Bella what are you doing up?"

I blushed "Going out for fries."

Alice's eyes widened "Me too! Oh my gosh I've been craving them all day. Edward will only let me eat healthy shit right now, and boy do I wanna kill him. He won't even have sex with me. I mean goddamnit I'm pregnant and horny and he won't give me any because he's afraid of _hurting the baby_."

I giggled at Alice's rant while she dragged me out the door. We got into Alice's new mini van and drove to McDonalds.

**Jpov.**

The order I started panicking in goes like this.

I woke up and had to piss. So I went to the bathroom. I washed my hands. On the way back to my room I saw Emmett scratching his ass on the couch._ I guess Rosalie kicked him out again. _I walked back into my bedroom and Bella was nowhere to be found. I ran around the apartment like a chicken with no head. I saw Edward and he couldn't find Alice.

**Emmett pov.**

"Aliens! That would explain _everything"_

Jasper and Edward turned to stare at me.

"Emmett what the hell does missing women have to do with aliens."

"Well I remember this one time on TV there were all these people who were disappearing in the night and aliens were doing it!"

Jasper and Edward just rolled their eyes at me. _Well fine but when the aliens come for them they better not blame me._

**Bella pov.**

Alice and I were back at the apartment and as we were walking inside we noticed that the lights were on and the boys were standing in the middle of the room.

Alice and I immediately ran to the bathroom as it was the only safe place with the way the boys were glaring at us when we entered the room.

We quickly locked the door behind us and sat down to eat our McDonalds.

It wasn't long before we heard pounding on the door "Alice! Bella! One of you better open this damn door right now before we break it down."

_What was it with guys and breaking things down anyway?_

Alice and I spared a glance at each other and continued to happily munch on our fries. I took a sip of my coke before offering some to Alice. She declined.

I heard the boys sigh "Alice you better be eating a god damn salad or something fast food isn't healthy for the baby."

Alice glanced at the door and then at her Big Mac and took a large bite out of it while I giggled at her.

"I don't know what you guys are giggling about what if something did happen?"

Alice sang back with a mouth full of burger "We're home now, that's all that matters."

I giggled at her antics. I finished with my fries and took out my cheeseburger and began happily munching on it.

I eventually heard one of the boys padding back to the door with a bunch of metal it sounded like.

"Emmett that is the worst screwdriver I have ever seen. You need to grab a different one if were going to get the girls."

Alice and I giggled and looked at the window. Even though she was pregnant she still liked to have fun. I looked at my watch and it was 8:00. The perfect time to go shopping.

I leaned over to whisper to Alice "Do you wanna go shopping?"

She gladly squealed. I looked up at the very large window hanging on the wall. It led to the balcony…I think we could manage from there.

As Alice and I crawled out the window and onto the balcony we started giggling like maniacs.

Alice nudged me while whispering. "We are super agents." She started humming the James Bond theme song while we snuck back into the apartment from the balcony. All of a sudden my phone vibrated in my pocket.

I quickly put it on silent and read the text with Alice looking over my shoulder to see what it said.

_If you come out of the bathroom I'll do 'anything you want' ;).-J_

I rolled my eyes at his text and put my phone back in my purse. While I unlocked the balcony door and snuck back into the apartment with Alice by my side.

We quickly ducked behind the couch when we heard one of the boys coming. Alice started giggling so I had to put my hand over her mouth.

When we were sure that the boys weren't still in the room with us we made a break for it, and we made it with lots of effort.

As Alice opened the door it creaked and Jasper turned around and saw us. I smacked my hand on my head while Alice grinned at me sheepishly before we both made a run for it.

We both went running down the hallway towards the elevator when we saw the boys coming out.

Alice quickly pressed the elevator button and it opened immediately. I shoved her inside while I rapidly pushed the door for the elevator to close.

As soon as the boys got there the elevators closed shut. We heard the boys groan while we giggled at our success. We quickly made our way to the garage and quickly got into the car driving out. While we were pulling out of the garage we saw Jasper's car pull out of his spot. Fastly, I might add. I quickly pulled onto the highway and started to head to the mall with the boys hot on our tail. Alice began to panic.

"Bella! What are we going to do? We have to lose them."

I accelerated on the gas and started to weave through all of the honking cars until we couldn't see the boys any more. Alice and I started to laugh.

When we finally got to the mall we noticed Jasper's car again trying to find a parking spot. How did they know we were coming here?

Luckily they hadn't seen our car yet so Alice and I made a run for it in Macy's picking up stuff every now and then.

It wasn't until we got to the food court that Alice noticed my engagement ring.

"Eeeeep! Oh my gosh, is that what I think it is?"

I rolled my eyes and blushed "Yeah."

She squealed again and people started to stare at us. "When did it happen and why didn't I know sooner?"

I grinned at the memory "Jasper did it on the ferris wheel at a carnival and we kinda wanted to wait and see who would notice it first."

We started laughing until Alice stopped and stared at whatever was behind me. She was grinning mischievously at a Radio Shack.

That is how we ended up talking on walkie talkies in the mall. We decided to go use the bathroom first and that's when we spotted the boys again. Alice was walking with some pizza in her hand, which Edward spotted and shot the greasy treat a deadly glare.

We made a break for it to the ladies bathroom with the guys chasing after us. Of course we barely made it but we did get into the bathroom. Luckily this was one of those bathrooms with two exits (hehehe Twilight move) and we snuck out of the one that the boys weren't by.

We moved swiftly back into the Macy's department and hid behind one of their display mattresses.

Alice gave me a look "Do you think the boys are going to find us?"

I looked at her "No. I don't think so."

She grinned at me mischievously "Then let's put these walky talkies to good use."

We split up ten seconds later.

…..

….

…

..

.

"Pixie to klutz…I've been caught. Over."

My mouth dropped open "Klutz to Pixie. Where the hell are you!"

"You didn't say over Bella." Alic chastised me.

"Okay stop with the damn game. Where are you?"

I heard her sigh. "I'm sitting in the boys car..alone."

I pursed my lips "Alice…why don't you just get out?"

She was quiet for awhile "Edward is sitting in the car with me. Might I say berating me about all of the bodily harm I have been doing on myself by eating unhealthy food."

I rolled my eyes "Are you serious? Tell him that when you crave it you want it. I mean I know he can't really understand it but still, I would think he would allow you to have some freedom."

"That's what I told him. I mean he's not even thinking about it! He's saying all of this 'why did she leave crap?' he should be thinking _'why _I left.'"

I thoroughly agreed with her and I promised to meet her at the car, before I thought of something "Alice….what store were you caught in?"

She giggled a little "Babies R' US."

I giggled. Typical Alice I started to walk back towards the direction of the car when I felt arms come around my waist.

I was roughly turned around and I felt hot breath on my ear "You little minx."

I laughed "it couldn't have been all that bad."

Jasper roughly kissed me earning some disgruntled looks from the ladies in the store. We headed out through Macy's with Jasper behind me. He was walking behind me with his hands on my hips while we were walking out. I noticed Emmett and Rosalie leaning against the truck heavily making out and I smiled.

Jasper leaned down to whisper in my ear "You are in so much trouble when we get home."

I smiled at him and l turned around to peck him on the lips when we were in the car.

40 mins later.

I could hear Edward and Alice arguing in their room and I felt so bad, thinking I had done this. I started to cry before I felt Jasper's arms come around me.

"Hey Darlin' don' cry I'm sure it'll be alright soon enough."

"But it's my fault. If I hadn't talked her into going out they wouldn't be arguing."

He pulled me into his lap and I rested my head into the spot on his shoulder. He started to stroke my hair, and after crying for like 15 minutes I stopped crying and I looked up. Jasper looked down at me with concern in his eyes.

I sniffled "Jasper?"

He gave me a light kiss on my forehead "Yeah Darlin'"

I gave him a sheepish grin "I want some yogurt."

He laughed before coming back with some yogurt, and resuming his spot.

It wasn't until I heard a resounding *slap* that I got up. Alice came out of the room while Edward was holding his check. Edward turned her around "What the hell!"

She smiled "I am tired of being bossed around, and following rules, and do what you say just because you're the father of _my _ baby, I don't want to see you until you get it together. Please just leave me alone and you can have your damn wedding ring back!"

She threw the ring at Edward's head and rushed out of the apartment taking her car keys with her. I knew she was going to be staying at her parent's house for a couple days but I didn't say anything. Instead I opted to look at Edward with pity. He was still standing there holding the ring in his hand with his mouth open.

He fell on the floor and just stared at the door Alice had walked out of. Jasper tugged on my hand to pull me away and just let Edward have his moment.

I let Jasper pull me into our room and I started crying again. _Maybe I can blame my emotions on the baby. _ Jasper lifted me up and carried me to the bed.

"Darlin' why are you cryin' this time?" he sounded exasperated.

"What if that's us in a couple of months. What if you leave me?"

He pushed my head against his shoulder again and I felt like a little girl "Darlin' that aint' gonna happen I won't let it."

I sniffled and rubbed my eyes on the sleeves of my shirt before yawning. It was only 5pm. Jasper smiled at me before giving me a quick kiss, before I remembered "Oh yeah, Alice knows that were engaged."

Jasper tucked me into bed before leaning down with me "I might have told Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie while you were gone."

I smiled before kissing him deeply. I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.

…

…..

….

…

..

.

It was around 8 o' clock when I woke up.


	33. Chapter 33

"Now don't let the doctor poke and prod at you while you're in there. Don't hide from your mommy either we really wanna know what you are. Your goin' to love you mommy baby Whitlock, even though she is over emotional sometimes. Bye now."  
I felt something touch my belly, and then Jaspers soft lips before I woke up.

I blinked a couple of times letting my eyes adjust to the light. "Jasper." I croaked in a groggy voice.

He was already sleeping and it was 6am. I had a ultrasound at 12'o clock today. I decided to get up and shower before I had to start my day.

While in the shower I couldn't help but think about Alice. She still hadn't come back, leaving Edward a hot ass mess most of the time. It's like he was just expecting her to come back into his arms or something.

But anyways ironically enough, she was staying with Jake and Issac. Apparently Jake was not gay he was bi (yeah right).

I stepped out of the shower and brushed through my hair and brushed my teeth. I got the sudden urge for some frosted flakes. I got dressed in my red panty set for today with my black leggings and one of Jasper's button-down shirts.

I padded into the kitchen before climbing onto the counter for my cereal when Emmett came into the room. He grabbed the cereal for me before lifting me off of the counter.

"Squirt, Jasper would have a heart attack if he saw you doing that."

I sighed "I know, but I really wanted some cereal today."

Emmett laughed before walking away. "You look like a little kitten."

I sat down at the table finishing off my cereal, that's when I decided to visit Alice that day.

All of a sudden I heard a scream "SHE WHAT!"

Jasper came into the kitchen huffing and puffing with a crazy look in his eye. I'm disappointed to say I needed a new pair of underwear after receiving that look.

Something about an angry Jasper….Mmmm.

I started rubbing my thighs together for some type of friction "Hi Jasper."

His eyes widened if possible….was his left eye twitching?

He spoke in a low voice "Would you like to tell me exactly why you were up on top of the counter."

"I wanted some-"

"No, don't say you wanted cereal what if you fell and got hurt baby Whitlock is with you."

He looked so sad, I tugged on his arm to look up at him.

"Don't give me that doe-eyed look, damnit come here."

I snuggled into his arms while smiling broadly, he smelled so damn good I could roll in his scent all day long.

All of a sudden he started laughing "Are you sniffing me."

"Yes, you smell really good."

He cupped my ass and lifted me up into his arms. "Bella?"

"Yeah."

"My family is coming to town in a couple of weeks."

I pulled my head from his shoulder to look at him "So soon, but we just saw them a few weeks ago."

Jasper sighed "I know but my Mom and thinks that she should be here for you and all this other stuff."

I smiled and pressed my lips to his "You have a great family."

He plopped down onto our bed and sat me down on his lap, before lifting my shirt up. He was staring at my stomach, when I discovered I was going t get bigger.

My eyes started tearing up and I started sniffling while Jasper groaned.

"Awww fuck, Bells what is it this time?"

I jumped off of his lap "You don't even care. I'm gonna get fat and your not gonna like me anymore!"

I ran out the room despite Jasper's attempts to grab me, and ran straight into Edward.

"Oomph."

I looked up to apologize when Edward smiled. "What's wrong this time?"

I sniffled "Jasper thinks I'm fat and ugly."

I heard a shout "I didn't say anything close to that."

Edward grabbed me and we sat down on the couch. "Bella is it possible that maybe you yourself think you are fat and ugly?"

My eyes started tearing up again "Emmett! Jasper and Edward think I'm fat and ugly."

Emmett immediately came running into the room carrying me into Rosalie and his room plopping me down on the bed where Rosalie was brushing her hair.

Rosalie looked at me "Bella? Did Jasper say anything about you being fat or ugly?"

I sniffled "No but-"

"No but's Jasper thinks that your beautiful, gorgeous even and don't you dare go doubting him when he loves you enough to chase after you everywhere you go."

My eyes stopped watering and Emmett came out of his bathroom in a towel. I'll admit I may have drooled a little bit.

Rosalie laughed "Eyes off my man, your lucky I let you have the sexy Texan."

I giggled remembering everything. Emmett seemed to have picked up on our discussion "Hey! I thought I was your first choice!"

Rosalie giggled "Babe you are. I just had to seek out my options before I made a final decision. You have to admit though accents are sexy."

Emmett smirked "I'm from Mississippi Rose I have an accent I just don't use it."

Rose smirked "Wanna let me hear it?"

Emmett growled and I figured that as my queue to leave. I shut the door on my way out. Looking at the clock it was 11o'clock and I had an hour to get to my ultrasound appointment. If I wanted to see what sex my baby was I was going to have to hurry up.

"Jasper come on!"

Jasper came out of his room with only his boxers on …yum. I slowly licked my lips and looked up to see Jasper smirking.

He went into our room and came back out wearing some low rise jeans and a black T-shirt with some Timberland boots.

"M-m-maybe we should just stay here?" I asked with a hopeful expression.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me "As nice as that sounds we have to go see our baby."

He grabbed the keys to the car and walked us out of the door.

Which is how we ended up in the car exceptionally early to my appointment. Jasper drove in a little bit of a rush so we still had 25 minutes to spare.

We were just sitting in the car when Jasper leaned across the dashboard to kiss me, and thats how we ended up in the back seat having sex.

I was panting heavily while Jasper peppered light kisses all over my face "I love you Bella, I really do."

I smiled before leaning up to kiss him again.

We quickly got dressed and I ran my fingers through my hair trying to make my face look somewhat presentable, but in the end I just threw it up into a sloppy ponytail.

Jasper and I walked into the building together with him kissing down my neck. We finally reached my doctor. Doctor Julia, she was really nice.

I was put into a room to wait until my doctor could come and see me, and I was told to put on of those robes on.

I started undressing and I felt Jasper's hot breath by my ear "Do you need help with that?"

I shivered "N-n-n-no thanks I think I've got it."

I felt his finger tips skimming up my sides, and I bit my lip to hold in my moan.

Jasper's arms reached around me to take off my leggings. "I think I'll help anyway. Two people is better than one right?"

I had to close my eyes for a few moments to keep myself on balance.

I felt his fingers go in between my thighs next as he began to gently rub me, before I finally gained the strength to pull away from him.

I turned around to glare at him. Of all the places to get horny you want to get horny in a hospital?

Jasper's eyes darkened "You shouldn't have worn red today then, that and I might be a little excited."

I finally put my robe on and smiled at him. Walking up to him he wrapped his arms around me.

"Just wait till' we get home."

He leaned his head down to kiss me. I was so lost in the feeling of his lips against mine, and that's exactly how the Doctor caught us. Jasper's hands around my waist, my hands in his hair, and our lips molded together.

"Ahem, Miss Swan I am Dr. Julia I'm here to help you for the duration of your pregnancy."

I probably blushed from the face down which Jasper was surely enjoying.

"Miss Swan I need you to sit on this."

I hopped up onto the little comfy chair thingy that I was sure would make a lot of sound.

"Bella this is going to be a little cold when I first put this on." She said to me as

I smiled as she hooked up the little monitors and put this thick looking goop onto my stomach. She began running something over my stomach.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby today?"

I looked at Jasper, who was shaking his head no. I decided to give in this one time.

"I guess not, we can wait."

She smiled at me "Well then Bella your babies are completely fine and healthy, you're allowed to go home as soon as your dressed."

It didn't escape my notice that she said 'babies' and my eyes widened.

My mouth dropped open "What?"

She turned back around "Your babies are fine."

Jasper chose then to speak "Babies as in two kids?..."

She nodded "Yes, I'll just give you two some space. With all the ''affection'' you two have I'm not really shocked." She left the room after that.

Jasper and I were still staring at each other before I started crying again. He rushed over to me wrapping me in his arms.

"Belle, babe, it's gonna be alright. It's exciting were gonna have two lil' sets of feet runnin' aroun' the house. I knew I had some good genes."

I gave a shaky laugh and sat there as Jasper re-dressed me so he could tell everyone.

As he was starting up the car, he looked over to me. "Belle, you know this means were gonna hafta' go house huntin' right? We can't keep the kids in the apartment, they'll be screamin' and hollerin' for everyone to hear."

I smiled then cried again at the thought of even leaving my apartment.

Jasper comforted me the whole way home and I decided to visit Alice tomorrow instead of today.

When we got home-if I could even call it that anymore- he was carrying me bridal style while my head was tucked into his shoulder.

He walked into our room and plopped me down on the bed.

"Bell if you really don't wanna move out it's okay I just thought-"

I sniffed "It's not that I just can't believe that-that-that- never mind I just wanna sleep for awhile.

Jasper kissed my lips and set me on the bed "Want me to undress you?"

I smiled a little "Not really, I just wanna relax and go to sleep."

"What about a massage. I give great massages."

"As great as that sounds I just wanna sleep."

Jasper sighed "Alright, if that's what you want."

He took off his jeans and his shirt, along with his socks. My eyes widened "What are you doing?"

He looked up into my eyes and gave a heart stopping smile "Taking a nap with you."

I felt a dip in the bed moments later, no sooner than that I felt him trying to undo the button on my shirt but getting frustrated he just ripped it off while I gasped.

"Jasper that was your shirt!"

He scooted closer to me "I know, I'll just get another one."

I groaned and turned towards him and his hand reached up to cup my breast "You look so good in red."

"Goodnight Jasper."

He let out a full belly laugh and pulled me closer to him before burying his face in my neck "No sex for Jazzy?"

I looked up at him in time to see his pout, and I wavered slightly. "N-n-no"

Jasper moved his head down as if to kiss me "You sure Belle?"

"No. But I want a nap. It's been a long day."

I felt him breathing down my neck "And you can a nap. After I'm done with you."

He bent his head down and practically devoured my lips, I could feel myself going wet and Jasper moved his hand in between my thighs while the other twisted into my hair.

I moaned into his mouth as he rubbing me where I needed it most. It wasn't long before I was screaming his name.

He looked at me shocked "I-I-I didn't even take my clothes off yet. Damn I must be good."

He sent me a lazy smile that made me grind into his hand, which I berated myself for later on that night.

"Does my naughty girl want more?"

I shook my head "I think I'm good right now."

His grin dropped so fast that I had to chuckle. "Fine."

**30 mins later.**

Okay maybe I lied when I said I was good, but I swear he was going to drive me crazy. He was panting heavily, still on top of me I might add.

**2hours later.**

I woke up later to the smell of Chinese, it had become a once a week routine, because it was my favorite.

I threw the covers off of me and went into the kitchen to get my plate when I saw Alice in the kitchen. We immediately ran to each other sobbing uncontrollably in each others arms.

We talked for hours about Jake and Isaac, and our upcoming babies.

"Twins? Really Bella, oh that's so exciting! But then again, aren't you gonna stretch out and get like twice as big?"

I smiled "Yeah, but I guess it'll be worth it in the end."

"Well since I've been living with Jake I've actually been doing some thinking….."

My eye brows scrunched up "Okay….what have you been thinking about?"

"Well I'm not ready to give my life up or devote all of my time to a relationship so I'm thinking of moving to the big city, and starting my own business."

I grinned I had always secretly imagined Alice doing something like this.

"What about Edward?"

She looked down "Bella , you have to understand I still love him but I have my own dreams I want to follow. Don't worry though I won't move until the baby is at least a year old. I can't have him not knowing his Auntie Bella." She said with a grin.

"Your having a boy!"

She nodded and laughed "Yeah, I guess I better go return all those pink things we bought huh?"

I laughed "Why don't we go shopping soon, that way we can return stuff and buy stuff."

She smiled widely "You're a genius Bella, but I gotta go I love you sis."

She got up and walked to the front door as Edward was coming out. He saw her and froze. Alice took that as an opportunity to leave but I swear I heard her sniffle before she closed the door.

Edward quickly grabbed his car keys and rushed out the door.

"Edward what the hell are you doing?"

He looked back at me to smile "Going to get my girl."

I smiled and walked back to my bedroom to go to sleep for the day where Jasper was changing into his pajamas.

He looked back at me and groaned "Bellaaaa why can't you be like other pregnant women and be horny all the time."

I laughed at him "Because my fiancé doesn't allow me the chance to get horny."

He chuckled "Then I guess I'm doing my job right."

I curled up in the sheets with Jasper behind me, no sooner than that I felt him wrap his arms around my stomach.

"Goodnight Babies Whitlock?"

"I thought the name was little nugget?"

"Well I changed it, every time I say nuggets I think of chicken. I'd rather not think of our kids as food, even if their Mom does taste delicious."

I blushed, while Jasper started kissing down my neck. I moaned as his other hand started to rub my ass.

Gently pulling the sleep shorts I had on down he crawled under the covers.

I could feel him running his hands over my body as I thrashed around just hoping to find some type of relief. I clinched my thighs together to get friction, but within 10 seconds they were roughly ripped apart from each other as I felt his hands keeping them apart.

He was blowing hot air onto my pussy and I moved my hands down to wrap my fingers in his hair.

I felt him kiss my inner thigh "_Jasper, oh God that feels so good."_

I heard a deep chuckle before I felt his kiss kiss me there before I felt his tongue sucking on my little nub as his fingers worked into my opening.

I could hear the sloshing sound and I knew it wouldn't be long until….

"_JASPER!"_

As I came he didn't stop the movement of his fingers but merely slowed them down to let me ride out my pleasure.

He came up soon as I lay there panting before I moved to kiss him. He gladly participated and I moved my mouth down to his chest before he pulled me up to him again.

"No offense Bells but I don't really think the kids'll like the flavor of Dad in their stomach."

I pouted. "Fine, but I'm going to sleep since I can't do anything."

Jasper grinned "Awww Darlin' your already doin' enough you know by carrying my kids and your sleepin' naked in the bed on top of that. I get to see the nice perky tits when I wake up."

I snuggled into his chest "If that's all you want."

He rubbed down my sides "Don't worry you have no idea what I have planned for the morning."

After hearing his words I succumbed to the darkness that was gently lulling me to sleep.

**AN:/ Hey guys! Okay so I hope you guys liked this chapter it's slightly longer than most of them and I'd like to thank ****SAVAGEGRACEx, Tash 4 Twilight, Taylor513, bamagal110, soulsistersinaslan, baby mama in training, and last but certainly not least deltagrl for reviewing.**

**Okay guys, I'm going on vacation this week so I might be a little slow with the updating, but hopefully it'll give me ideas while I'm there for this story.**

**I just wanna thank all you guys for being great readers and reviewers I love all of you guys!**

**-heartbond3**


	34. Chapter 34

I could feel myself licking my lips as I stared at Jasper in his suit. He looked so God damn sexy and he didn't even know it. I wanted to jump him but I guess that would be really inappropriate at a wedding.

I was standing behind Rosalie as her maid of honor, after weeks and weeks of planning her day had finally come. She looked absolutely beautiful in her wedding dress. She had decided to get married in her Uncle Ted's hotel where we were also having the reception.

But back to Jasper, he looked delectable he was only wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a sapphire blue tie, and his black pants…gawd I want to rip them off.

After this wedding I'm dragging him to the nearest closet. Emmett and Rosalie had just said a great big "fuck it" to the reception and were going on their honeymoon immediately after the wedding. They were going to Hawaii. I couldn't wait I probably looked like a crazy lady with hungry eyes while biting my lip.

"I do."

"I do."

"You m-"

And in true Emmett fashion he was already hungrily kissing Rosalie, I just knew that he would like the vanilla flavored chap-stick on her.

I wanted to leave now and as Emmett and Rosalie walked down the aisle and walked into their car that would take them to the airport I yanked Jasper's hand into my grip and dragged him down the aisle until Alice and Edward appeared in front of us.

"Bella where do you think you're going, you promised to hang out with me after the wedding remember?"

I glared at her, hot releasing Jasper's hand. "Alice I said I would but we can do that tomorrow. I'm too fucking horny and he looks to fucking good today. So I'm going home and I'm GOING to fuck him okay."

Alice's mouth gaped open "Well that's fine but you should really consider how Japer would feel about this affair."

"What do you mean affair? I'm only having sex with Jasper."

"Oh….Bella you didn't grab Jasper, you grabbed his brother."

And true enough when I turned around I was holding Peter's hand –he had flown down with Charlotte for two weeks- and he was grinning like a fool.

"Awww bellie don't blush I always told you that I'm available."

"Oh my God. Where's Jasper?"

"Right here darlin' what do ya' need?"

I blushed "Were going home."

He looked behind him "Alright just let me say bye to-"

I let go off Peter's hand and grabbed Jasper by his collar "No. Were going home. Now."

"But, Bella baby I really need to-"

"You are going to get in the damn car, drive us home, and we are going to have sex until I am satisfied. Now go start the damn car."

His eyes widened in surprise and I heard him swallow "Okay, by the way you're really sexy when your-"

I'm pretty sure my eyes were blazing "Go start the car!"

He sprinted off while Alice, Edward, and Peter stared at me as if I was an alien until Alice burst into a fit of giggles.

"Okay come on Edward we've gotta get to our place to."

Oh yeah. Alice and Edward had gotten their own place last month. They were living in one story house surrounded by trees two blocks down from us.

"Can we do what Bella and Jasper are gonna do?"

"No, we have to-"

As they walked off to their car I was left with Peter, who kept wiggling his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes and waited for Jasper to show up.

When he finally did I practically leaped into the car in my haste to get home.

As soon as I got in Jasper speed away from the street and headed home. I started rubbing my thighs together to get some type of friction while I eyed Jasper's smirking face.

"Wipe that damn smirk off of you face, what the hell is wrong with you."

"I'm just happy that I finally get to enjoy another perk of your pregnancy, a horny Bella."

5 hours later.

I was very satisfied and jasper rolled over after the 14th go in order to get some rest.

"Damn horny women, can't even feel my dick anymore."

"Well I'm not sorry. Jasper you're like a sex god, can we do it again tomorrow."

"Again? I don't know if I can last that long another day….oh my god I sound like a woman I think that we've switched roles."

I grinned like the cat who ate the canary and put my hands behind my head as I drifted off to sleep, while Jasper grumbled beside me.

When I woke up I was _very _well rested and I smelled chicken. I stretched and put on robe before going downstairs before seeing Jasper sitting on the couch watching TV.

He looked up at me and smirked "Ready for another round already?"

I groaned "Shut up I'm already embarrassed enough I can't believe I practically told everyone we were leaving early just so I could fuck you."

He smiled "It makes me feel good that you want me that bad."

"Fuck you Jasper."

"You already did that 4 hours ago."

I sat down next to him on the couch before he slid me onto his lap while I groaned.

"Jazz I'm too fat for that now I could probably break your legs by now."

"Your only seven months besides I don't even have to work out with you around."

I froze and my eyes started to water.

"Awww no babe, I meant it as a joke your beautiful, gorgeous even."

I sniffled "Don't try to get yourself out of the doghouse Mister."

He squeezed me closer to him while rubbing my belly.

"I love you."

I snuggled into him "I love you too. "

I looked up at him "Jasper?"

He looked down at me and my heart swelled. He looked at me as if I was his universe. "Yeah?"

"I love you more."

He smiled and captured my lips with his for a brief moment before moving us out onto the balcony.

Sitting under the millions of stars with Jasper made me feel as if my world was complete. With Jasper rubbing my belly made it all the better.

As we looked out at the stars together I couldn't help but think about our future, of course our future was awe bit out of order, but I wouldn't have it any other way. After a long silence laying in Jasper's arms I couldn't think about having lots of babies with Jasper…..in a three bedroom apartment. I wanted to move.

We had the money, jobs, insurance, and everything to make it work for us so why not now. My lease was almost up anyway.

So I swallowed my pride and broke the silence that Jasper and I had comfortably been sitting in.

"Jasper?"

He snapped back to reality like a rubber band. "Yeah Bells?"

"I want lotsa babies with you like…six or more?"

He laughed "Didn't you tell me that you only wanted four."

I frowned "Well now I want six or more, deal with it and be happy."

He smiled down at me before soundly kissing me "Whatever you want baby-girl, but how about we try these two out first you might change your mind."

I grinned smugly "I won't I want lotsa babies and a house full of em' with little pitter patters of feet everywhere."

Jasper froze "Oh my god, lotsa babies means less sex. Bella I can't live without sex and-"

I giggled "We'll be having lotsa sex call it practice for my six or more kids."

Jasper looked down at me "I'm not making more than eight hun I don't wanna be like that Dad from Cheaper by the Dozen or somethin' like that."

I rolled my eyes "I'm not asking for a dozen kids I'm asking for six or more…eight kids."

He laughed "Eight kids."

I pouted "Yes eight kids."

"Then why eight Bella."

I blushed "Well because you said that was your limit."

"You know were gonna need a big house with all those kids."

I gasped "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I wanna move!"

He looked down into my eyes with a shocked look. "A week ago you were crying about moving out."

I looked down "Well I was thinking abo-"

Jaspers lips were upon mine shortly after my unfinished sentence.

"We..can move…were gonna…need a place…to put…all these…babies." Jasper said while giving me kisses in between each word he said before thrusting his tongue into my mouth.

I could feel myself becoming aroused again, when I heard our doorbell ring.

I groaned with dissatisfaction, and Jasper helped me to stand before just deciding to carry me bridal style in his arms, while we continued to make out.

When we actually managed to get to the door Jasper gently put me down before opening the door.

We were very shocked to see a crying Alice in sweatpants and a T-shirt none the less.

She ran into our apartment settling down on the couch while I waddled after her.

"Alice what's wrong this time."

She threw herself onto my shoulder "Edward doesn't wanna have sex because it'll hurt the baby!"

I gently rubbed her back hoping to calm down. "Why does he think that?"

"I don't know! He's paranoid because he's a doctor maybe, but I'm horny damnit and I don't wanna use a vibrator unless I have to!"

I shushed her "It'll be alright, does he know you're here?"

"No! I just left, I want sex Bella and I want Edward's dick penetrating my fucking pussy soon before I fucking explode."

It was just as she said that, that Jasper walked in mumbling the words "Fucking pussy exploding." before walking out of the room.

Alice giggled a tinkling laugh before sniffling and calming down.

"Jasper's funny he's perfect for you Bells. Anyway do you mind if I crash here tonight?"

I laughed "You don't even have to ask. You know where your room and everything else is so just make yourself at home.

She reached over to hug me "Thanks Bella, you're a great friend."

Alice wandered off down the hall to her bedroom.

I walked down the other hallway to Jasper and I's room. I found him laying on the bed half asleep with his eyes half open.

He winked at me lazily "What are you doing sexy, take off your clothes and get in your pj's."

I laughed lightly "You just want a free show."

He sat us propping a pillow behind him "I wouldn't exactly say free, I mean I do make breakfast tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said while pulling off my bra.

His eyes widened "Hey, hey, hey go slow. I think your boobs grew."

I rolled my eyes and put on my yoga shorts and an oversized T-shirt.

"Yeah, they tend to do that when you get pregnant."

His mouth opened and his eyes widened "So they'll do that everytime?"

I blinked at him astonished as I crawled into bed "Yes Jasper, and sometimes you get to keep them."

He smiled before talking in a really squeaky voice "Really?"

I rolled my eyes before kissing him goodnight "Yes, Jazz."

I rolled over onto my side when I felt Jasper cup both of my breast before wiggling them in his hands.

I groaned.

He smirked "So there's a possibility that they'll get even bigger?"

"For the last time, yes Jasper."

He kissed each one before nuzzling his face into them and kissing my stomach goodnight. When he rolled back over onto his side of the bed he kissed me until I had no breath left to say goodnight to him.

"Oh yeah, Bella?"

"Is this about boobs again?"

"No…we'll talk about your boobs again tomorrow though." He said giving me a playful grin.

I groaned "What did you wanna say in the first place?"

He smiled "Your Dad is coming by tomorrow with Sue to have dinner. So do you want me to cook or do you want take-out."

I laughed "How about **I **cook for Dad and Mom."

"You already consider Sue you Mom."

I looked down "Sue was basically my Mom growing up, my own Mother was like my child. It was nice to be taken care of instead of taking care of someone."

Jasper pouted "But you take care of me…"

I smiled "And you take care of me."

I kissed his still pouted lips when my phone rang, and Alice's voice flitted down the hall "if that's Edward don't tell him where I am and I don't wanna talk to him."

Sure enough it was Edward frantically calling.

"Bella! Oh my gosh I'm so happy you answered me and Alice-"

"-had another fight and she left again?"

"He breathed deeply over the phone "I see that she's already told you."

"Yes."

"Does that mean you know where she is?"

"She asked me not to tell you I'm sorry Edward but I think that she just needs some time to calm down."

"Calm down! Bella, I'm worried sick about her what if she gets hurt or something?"

"She's completely fine, and we had this talk a month ago, remember?"

He laughed "Yeah, anyways I'm just gonna let you get some sleep, because I've discovered that our keys to your apartment are missing so she probably at your place."

I yawned "Alright, bye Edward."

Jasper was looking at me expectantly "Goodnight Jasper."

"Bella." He whispered so softly I almost didn't hear him.

"Mhm."

"I love you, and your boobs."

I laughed "You're boob obsessed."

"Damn straight." He said with a smile.

After Jasper's confession I feel into an empty sleep.

Jasper pov. (yeah I know it's been a while)

I could feel the room getting colder and colder and colder.

What the fuck? I left the window open. I got up from the bed and closed the window, and noticed Bella's shivering form. I grabbed another blanket from the cabinet in our room and placed it over Bella, before giving her a light kiss on her lips.

I could wake her up with an orgasm….but no she needed her sleep. I walked out of the door to see Alice and Edward sitting at the coffee table talking.

I guess I was making breakfast for six then.

I abruptly turned around though when I heard the bathtub start running water. Bella had taken to taking baths recently, not wanting to be on her feet, and so help me God if her wet and covered in bubbles was something I would get tired of seeing.

Just as I walked into the bathroom she was lowering herself into the tub while I stared at her like a pervert.

"Jasper you know you can come in, you always do anyway."

I smiled and stripped off my clothing while she eyed me. I slid in behind her while she put her head on my chest.

I grabbed her towel and soaped it up getting ready to wash her as I usually did. Sometimes it was just because it made me seem useful, or because Bella liked it, but today it was so I could feel her body all over.

I started by rubbing slow circles with the towel into her neck before drifting down to her sides. Eventually ditching the towel and using my hands instead I ran my soapy hands down her sides before moving to her breasts and playing with her nipples.

I had thought that I was pleasing her with my hands but apparently my gentle touches were enough to put her to sleep, I figured that out when I heard her give off a gentle snore. I groaned and got out of the tub.

Grabbing a towel and placing it around my waist before grabbing another for Bella to wrap around her.

I kneeled beside her to lift her out of the tub and when I had done that and successfully wrapped her in the towel I carried her wet body back to our room.

I gently put her on our bed being sure not to wake her up, and put her in her T-shirt and underwear.

I put her back in the bed while I listened to her snore softly, when I heard a knock at the door.

I walked to open the door only to see Peter and Char coming in with ihop. I was relieved I really didn't feel like making breakfast anymore, and I still had to figure out what we were eating for dinner. I didn't think Bella was going to wake up in enough time to cook.

I still couldn't believe she fell asleep, I was really hoping for some pregnant sex.

The Chief would be coming over at 8:00pm and it was 10:23am right now, I had plenty of time.

**AN:/ Okay everybody, I worked really hard on this chapter and I hope it was good. I know I haven't updated for a couple of months. But, I swear I have the biggest writers block in history, and I still do. For that, I'm really sorry. But I need some ideas, what do you guys want to happen in the story, what about baby names?**

**Anyways for the people I want to thank this week are Tash 4 Twilight, TwilightAddict71484, SAVAGEGRACEx, Taylor513, baby mama in training, bamagal110, Miss Rosalita Mary Whitlock, moonlove2527, and Stashio. Thanks for sticking with me and reviewing guys you mean the world to me.**

**-heartbond 3**


End file.
